Where I stood
by MidnightShadow07
Summary: They woke up to a fantasy world read only in books. They woke to a time not their own and so unfamiliar. Well a brother and sister be able to find a way back to their old life having been used to living in this fantasy world made up?
1. Prologue: Confusion and Sortings

**A/N: Okay, this will be my first fanfic and the attempt of the Marauder Era. I don't own anything or anyone. The name Sileni is based off Sileny (I just took off the 'y' and an 'i' instead). It's Slavic and means Moonlight, Silence. Now, on with the story! Oh, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize!**

**Where I Stood**

**Prologue**

She didn't know how it happened. All she knew was that when she woke up she gave a cry of yelp and scrambled back to hit a wall. Standing before her was an old man wearing a blue robe looking down at her with much surprise, his striking blue eyes peering over crescent moon glasses. Only one name popped up in her head.

"Albus Dumbledore?" she squeaked.

To her left someone moaned, the teenager looked to see who it was. Her eyes widen at the sight, a bit grateful that she was not alone in this dream... if it _was_ a dream.

"Luke!"

She scrambled up to her feet and ran the three steps to her younger brother by a year and fell on her knees next to him. She looked him over for some sort of injury and heart beat. But when he groaned, he blinked open his eyes, frowning up at his sister.

"Sileni? What the hell are you doing here at Steve's house? Did he invite you to the party too?"

Sileni held back the urge to roll her eyes but took to shaking her head. At the moment she couldn't find her voice for the stunned and shock has yet to pass over just yet. How was she supposed to tell her brother that they were both either, a.) Having the same dream, or B.) Someone had a twisted sense of humor and was playing a terrible joke on them both.

"We're... _not_ at Steve's house, Luke." Sileni told him uncertainly, "But you're still drunk." she said with a glare.

Luke frowned in confusion, sitting up with the help of his sister. "Not drunk, just tipsy." he admitted.

He then looked passed his sister's shoulder to frown even further in confusion. Sileni looked back to see Dumbledore standing only a few feet away, then back to her brother. Luke was now looking around the room they were in—something Sileni neglected to do—panic and fear rising within him.

"Wha—what the _hell_ is going on? Where are we?" he asked in panic.

"That is one of the questions I would like to know." Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I-I don't know what's going on." she told them honestly. "That's a question I want answer as well." she said suspiciously to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore tilted his head to the side, smiling softly at her. "I am sorry but I do not know what exactly is going on."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Sileni sighed and looked down at her brother who was looking about with curiosity. She stood and helped him up, steadying him when he swayed side to side, this time rolling her eyes. She looked over to the wizard, as did her brother, who was looking at them in amusement. She cleared her throat, nodding her head to the old man who could possibly be thinking about what they were doing in his office and where they came from.

"I just went to bed last night," Sileni told the headmaster, than nodded to her brother. "No doubt you passed out sometime during the party after drinking too much."

Luke grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "You know me too well."

"Enough to know that your hangover was gone as soon as we reached Dumbledore's office," Sileni raised an eyebrow.

Luke frowned, "Dumbledore?" he looked at the old man than to his sister. "Isn't he from—?"

"Yes, and shut up because this isn't suppose to be real." Sileni told her brother before he can say where the old wizard was from.

Luke opened his mouth to argue but was stopped at the look his sister held within her light green eyes; the only thing that she inherited from their mother. He nodded and looked to the old wizard who was watching them carefully, analyzing all what they were saying. Sileni mentally put up a brick wall around the information that was very dangerous at the moment in her mind, hoping the wizard wouldn't try to get it from her brother once he finds out her mind was blocked.

Then again the information could not be reached if whoever put the two siblings in that... world had put a curse around such information containing this place. Of course there was always a chance that they didn't.

"Listen, sir, _we_ don't belong here." Sileni started, "I don't know how we got here or why. But I do desperately hope that you are able to send us back?" she asked hopefully.

Dumbledore frowned sympathetically, shaking his head. "I am afraid not. I do not know how it was you both got here or what sort of spell whoever it was used."

Sileni sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. She had hoped that this _famed_ wizard who knew so much and was so powerful would be able to return them back to their time or rather their world; to their _life _of friends and family.

"But for now," Dumbledore started, the two siblings looking back at him, "What am I going to do with you two?" he questioned out loud.

He motioned the two siblings to take a seat in front of his desk, which they did. Dumbledore, however, continued to stand, taking everything in from the last ten minutes when he entered his office to see these two sleeping siblings.

"Are you both magical?" he suddenly asked, studying them.

Luke raised an eyebrow, looking at the old man as though he was crazy. Sileni, however, frowned, wondering herself at this, but shook her head nonetheless. Then out of nowhere, Dumbledore held out his wand to Sileni first, the soon to be sixteen year old gasping at this, her mouth falling open in both awe and surprise. The wizard smiled softly, his eyes twinkling with much amusement.

"Go ahead," he pushed on.

Closing her mouth, Sileni took hold of the wand, looking down at the smooth wood beneath her finger tips. Dumbledore crossed the room and removed an object from one of the cupboards that was close by. When he turned back to face them, the two siblings saw that he was holding a feather, which he quickly set down upon his desk. Taking a deep breath, Sileni thought back to the books and the movies. She swished and flicked her hand, the feather lifting quite high in the air.

Sileni quickly turned to Dumbledore in both amazement and utter surprise. There was no possible way that she was able to do that on the first try, let alone do magic at all. The feather fell back down to the desk as her concentration was distracted and just handed the wand to her brother. Luke frowned but looked to the feather; he never read or seen the movies. The only reason he knew about some of these characters were due to his sister and his best friend, Steve.

Taking a deep breath, he copied what his sister has done and was just as surprised and shock that the feather lifted just a few inches above the desk before it fell down. Dumbledore nodded, smiling at the two shocked siblings.

"It seems you both have at least some idea to what you are doing, however if you copied or not." he said this to Luke, looking over his glasses to the boy, taking his wand back. "I will have Ollivander come here tomorrow to see if we can get you both a wand. I guess you both can start with those children that are your age and not be placed with the first years. Miss—?"

"Thorn, Sileni Thorn." the teenager told him.

Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Thorn, I have no doubt you will learn quickly, while Mr. Thorn... you may struggle a bit but you seem to be studious and very tempt to keep to your goal. I am sure the professor's and likely the other students will both help you. How old are you both?"

"I just turned fourteen back in May," Luke told him, now well over his shock.

"And I'm about to turn fifteen on July 15." Sileni whispered, now wondering what year and month they were in.

The headmaster nodded and walked across the room once more. From a stand he retrieved a very battered looking hat–one that Sileni recognized immediately. Dumbledore walked back to them, noting the wide look of admiration from the girl.

"So you know what this is, then?" he asked.

Sileni nodded, wondering why he was going to put them into a house if they were to go home. Then it struck her—they may _never_ returned to their home ever again. Nodding, Dumbledore placed the hat first over Sileni's head, which fell down over her face as it was too large.

_'Ah, I see you do not belong her nor in this time era.'_ Sileni panicked at the mention of this. _'Do not worry; Dumbledore will tell you what year this is. However I do believe there _is_ a reason as to why you are here. Perhaps it has to do with the Founders for they had heard many prophecies in their time for there were many talented witches, not the fake ones as of today.'_

Sileni chuckled, hearing the annoyed sound within the hat's voice. _'So you, too, have been here from the very beginning?'_

_'Aye, I have.'_ the hat sighed with much wisdom and centuries behind its voice. _'Now, where to put you?'_ it mumbled to himself.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat yelled suddenly, no explanation or amusements to where he was to put the fifteen year old like he was to do in the books or movies. Sileni even cried out in confusion, believing that she did not belong into that House. The hat was off her head and was soon placed over Luke's head before she can even ask the hat what he was thinking.

_'Ah, another one that does not belong in this time era; Mmm, you seem to have some Slytherin potential in you, as well as Gryffindor.'_

Luke frowned within the hat, trying to remember all that his sister and his best friend had said about this world that he did not know.

_'Isn't Slytherin where all the bad wizards go to?'_ Luke asked uncertain.

_'They only become bad should they wish it. There _are_ some bad wizards that were from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.'_

Luke hummed. _'Yes, well, I think you should put me in Gryffindor; that way my sister won't kill me for being in Slytherin and then burn you for making that decision.'_

The hat stayed quiet, thinking over what Luke had just told him. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled out.

_'Dude, she probably wouldn't have made it if Dumble—whatever his name is had any say in it!'_ Luke told the hat amused just as the hat was taken off.

"I suppose I should send for Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore told them, looking amused at Luke, "It is about a month and a half until the school year starts. I will authorize a shopping trip to London, with escort's seeing as you are not from London, and give you enough money to buy you both school supplies and Muggle clothing."

"Muggle?" Luke asked confused.

"Non-magical people," Sileni told her brother. "That's what the wizard community calls them."

Dumbledore bowed his head at her. "Correct. Now, once Professor McGonagall comes she will escort you both to Gryffindor Tower and show you the rooms you both will be staying in for the rest of summer and school year as well. I will also have some of the professor's start teaching you both the basics that way you may be ready for the school year."

Sileni sighed, looking over to her brother. This was something they didn't want to do, let alone go along. Of course this was Sileni's dream come true, but somehow it just didn't feel right. At least for the moment it didn't. Could it possibly be that she was never to see her family and friends again? That her only family now was her brother? She squared her shoulder's back. She would have to be strong for the sake of her brother. They both needed each other now, and it will only be a moment in time where he will break down. She, too, will break down, but Sileni will make sure that it was in private and alone.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome back feast

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 1**

To say the least the summer came and went by quickly. As Sileni was afraid it was _not_ the year both her and her brother slept before waking up in Dumbledore's office. The professor's who had stayed in the castle of Hogwarts (for some odd reason they never want to leave!) and helped both Sileni and Luke with the basics all the way to the year they were to start. Luke had gotten it quickly, despite that he never seen or read the Harry Potter. Sileni, however, was having trouble mostly with Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms.

The professor's were very curious of these two siblings but Dumbledore had told them he would explain at the start of the feast. Of course the professor's were not happy about this, but agreed nonetheless knowing Dumbledore did not want to repeat himself again. Dumbledore had also found two backpacks two weeks after they arrived, Luke's had certain DVD's, his iPod, certain clothes, and both his charger for his phone and iPod. Sileni had also some DVD's, certain clothes, her laptop, several books, and both her charger for the laptop and her phone.

With the help of Dumbledore, all their electronics were able to work in and around magic. Mostly because the old wizard found the advanced technology fascinating; though they did promise that they wouldn't show them to anyone while they were staying there. Dumbledore had also agreed for Sileni to take up both a Muggle job and a wizard job to earn cash. So for the past month and a half she has been working as a waitress in the Leaky Cauldron and a busgirl at a Muggle restaurant.

It was the day the school year was supposed to start and Sileni was scared beyond belief. Luke was indifferent of the matter only because of his lack of knowledge of this world—and not to mention that he can always make friends quickly. Throughout the day Sileni prepared herself mentally for the feast, needing to stay focus and invisible. It was the only way to not mess with any of the characters and decision that they would make in the future. Sileni was also shy and hated meeting new people.

She told her brother, strictly, of the Marauders; who they were both in this time and in the time of Harry Potter's life. She was even tempted to tell her brother not to befriend them but knew that she couldn't keep track of him let alone stop him. So Sileni took to telling him should he become friends (which will probably happen as Luke can befriend anyone, no matter how old) with the Marauders to make sure not to say a word of who they really were and why they were in Hogwarts. To keep to the story that Dumbledore had cooked up for them to use.

As soon as day became night, Sileni and Luke walked down to the front entrance of the castle, seeing many kids from the ages of twelve to seventeen walking into the Great Hall. They quickly blended into the crowd, which some of the students noticed but didn't say a word. Upon entering the Great Hall, Luke looked in awe, never having seen this part of the castle before. Actually, there was a lot more of the castle neither sibling have seen, but they didn't mind.

Throughout the summer they have been getting dinner in the common room seeing as it was only them two in the castle—the professor's, obviously, didn't count. Luke then turned to his sister, wondering what table they were to sit. Sileni nodded to the middle table on the right, smiling at her brother in amusement. Both siblings sat in the middle, seeing as there was enough space for them to sit unlike the front part of the table or the very back.

All around them, the other kids sat next to their friends of how many years they've been at Hogwarts. It wasn't even long until some of the kids started talking with Luke as it was getting full quickly; Sileni only stared at her plate in deep thought. Suddenly, someone bumped into her as they tried to sit down next to her.

"Sorry about that."

Sileni looked up to tell him it was fine when she froze. There was no mistaken that the kid next to her was in fact James Potter. He looked _exactly_ like Daniel Radcliffe except for the hazel eyes and the ever so messy and semi-long black hair. James frowned with a smile at her, wondering what was wrong. Before he can ask what the problem was his best friend, Sirius Black, slapped him in the back. Sileni sharply turned away, praying that he will not speak with her. She didn't want _anything_ to do with character's concerning Harry's time; though the fifteen year old had a feeling that was not the case.

After the first year's sorting, Dumbledore gave his announcement—which was usually for the end of the feast, so all the older students were confused—followed by Sileni and Luke's 'transfer' from America due to the war. Many of the Gryffindor's welcomed the siblings, Luke the only one making any friends. Many started to question them, but both siblings kept quiet, revealing nothing of their past or what happened.

Halfway through the feast, both James and Sirius started to argue about some topic and started to push each other. It soon than became a food fight between them. James elbowed his goblet, its contents spilling onto Sileni's lap. She gasped in surprise, standing up quickly and trying to dry her skirt with her napkin. James grabbed Sirius' napkin and turned to Sileni.

"I am _so_ sorry! Let me help!"

James went to place the napkin on her skirt when Sileni stopped him by quickly walking away, the entire hall silent as they wondered what happened. Luke sighed and followed after his sister, taking a plate of everything on it. Everyone looked at each other in confusion, wondering who these siblings really were.

"Nice to scare off the new kids, Prongs!" Peter muttered, continuing to stuff his face.

**4545454545**

—Gryffindor Tower—

Sileni quickly changed into her pajamas (giving her dirty clothes to Tima, a house-elf at Hogwarts that they met during the summer, to wash for tomorrow morning) and went into the common room with one of her books. She was taken back to see her brother sitting at the table she normally sat at, a plate of food sitting in front of the chair she always sat. The only reason she loved that spot was due to the view of the Black Lake and the sky. Smiling gratefully, she walked over to her seat, plopping her feet on to Luke's lap, and brought the plate closer, placing her book on the table.

Neither of them spoke, merely dazed off in silence, their thoughts scattered. Sileni finished the food, with the help of her brother of course, and read her book while Luke played around with his phone. The common room then started to fill in with the other students, Luke quickly putting his phone away. Sileni sighed and stood, telling her brother goodnight as she didn't want to confront anyone. Luke bid her goodnight and watched in mild amusement at James Potter rushing to her to apologize. But Sileni was already jogging up the stairs, ignoring the boy.

"She's fine," Luke called out to him. "She's just embarrassed that it happened in front of the school."

The Marauder's all walked over to the year younger boy, sitting around the table. Like everyone else in the school, they were curious about these two siblings. Of all the places, why Hogwarts? There had to be a safer magic school—like Hogwarts_—_in America, right?

"My sister just doesn't like people so she sticks to herself." Luke explained.

"So, she's not mad or scared of me?" James asked hesitantly.

Luke laughed (some of the girl's nearby either sighing or giggling to one another), shaking his head. Despite that he was fourteen years old, he actually looked a lot older and was muscular thanks to the school program back in their time. Overall girls will gush over him and flirt just so they can at least touch or have a glimpse of him. This time era was no different.

"Naw, man. It's like I said, she was just embarrassed that it happened in front of the whole school. Besides, my sister is silent with everyone, especially new people."

James sighed in relief, nodding his head. "James Potter,"

Luke took the offered hand. "Luke Thorn."

James then pointed to the boy on his left. "That's Sirius Black, Remus J. Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

Luke stared at the rat-like boy a bit longer with an expressionless look, Peter frowning at him. He remembered him from the third movie—Steve and his sister took him to watch it in theaters against his will—and knew that he was a traitor.

"Nice to meet you all," Luke said with a nod and a smirk.

"What year are you and your sister in?" Remus asked, liking the boy immediately.

"I'm in fourth, my sister's in fifth. But I may be in fifth year classes as I learn quickly. At least that's what McGonagall told me," he shrugged at this.

"You're all right, for an American." Sirius joked.

Luke rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He liked these guy's—minus Peter—and knew he will like them even more when he gets to know them. They reminded him of his five best friends back home; all whom he missed desperately, but knew the Marauder's were a little crazier than him and his friends combined, especially since they were magical.

**4545454545**

—Middle of the night—

Sileni stayed awake, listening to her now sleeping roommates. Lily had poked her head to see if she was okay but left her as she saw her eyes closed, thinking she was asleep. Sileni had opened her curtain on the right, enough to peer at the full moon in the cloudless sky. She felt for Remus, whom she knew was transforming into a werewolf.

Tired but not able to sleep, Sileni strode out of her bed with her notebook and went downstairs to the common room. She settled to the corner of the couch, her back to the boy's dormitories. Glad for the warmth of the fire before her, Sileni started to write. No later than an hour the fifteen year old was asleep, the notebook opened and faced down on her chest.

It was nearing dawn when all four Marauder's returned to Gryffindor Tower. They were being really quiet and careful, making sure no one was still awake and in the common room. So when Sileni shifted and her book fell to the floor, all four boys froze in fear, looking around wildly. Sirius than slowly makes his way to the couch and sighed.

"Go ahead upstairs, I'll be just a minute."

The other three nodded and walked upstairs quietly. Sirius looked back down at the new girl, picking up her notebook. He flipped it to the front and sat on the floor before the sleeping girl. Sirius started to read the contents, smirking in amusement. He chuckled in some parts and was serious at others. He suddenly froze when he felt a hand at the base of his collar bone, the sleeping girl shifting behind him.

He looked back and sighed in relief to see her still sleeping, curled up so tight that her knees were almost touching her chest. Sirius then looked down to her hand that fisted his shirt in a tight grip. Smirking to himself, he continued to read the notebook, his eyelids growing slightly heavy by the minute and by each word.

**A/N: Okay, first things first, I had wrote this story for a Harry Potter website (www dot harrypotterfanfiction dot com) and this story is already finished. However, I am having trouble with the sequel; and because I might get more reviews on this site, I decided to do just that so I can get over my writer's block for the second part. Now, I did change some things or added more into the story (should you look me up on the website), so just a heads up. My penname on there is Twilight_Princess (from the video game **_**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**_** on the game cube). So if you can please leave me a review, or if you decided to read it on the website, please also leave me a review. I've been stuck on the sequel for almost a year now, and I'm desperate to finish it. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 2: Who wants to be Alone?

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 2**

Sileni was shaken awake, making her blink open her eyes. Through her grogginess, she heard her named being whispered, her body still being shaken. Taking a deep breath, she woke up to see her brother standing over the couch above her head. With a tired groan, she sat up, rubbing her eyes while she yawned.

"Why the hell did you sleep down here, Padfoot?"

Sileni looked to her left at the voice, wondering what was going on. She then became awake and alert, her body going stiff. Sirius stood up, stretching his arms above his head, a _very_ familiar notebook falling to the floor. Quickly standing, Sileni picked up her notebook, glaring angrily at the tall boy before her.

"What the hell are you doing with my notebook?" she asked angrily, forgetting her promise to stay away from them.

Luke's eyes widen in panic, which both James and Remus noticed. They wondered why he was getting scared about a notebook and his sister. Sirius, along with his friends, didn't see the danger of the situation. It was just a notebook after all–well, more, since Sirius had read it.

"Very interesting story you got going on," he said with a smirk.

Sileni flushed bright red, glaring angrily at the boy. She quickly pulled her hand back and slapped Sirius, everyone that was in the common room gasping in shock, their jaws dropping to the floor. Luke cringed and went to step forward but one glare at his way from his sister stopped him. Despite all her kindness and shyness, once Sileni was pissed off, she was_ pissed off_.

"You had _no_ right! That was something private for my eyes only, you asshole!" she yelled angrily, looking back to Sirius. "Should you _ever_ touch my notebook again I will make sure you will _never_ be able to see ever again!"

Despite the anger, the three Marauder's and Luke saw the tears and embarrassment in her eyes. But Sileni merely shook her head and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories to quickly change and hide from everyone until classes start.

"Just be grateful that she didn't punch you," the Marauder's turned to Luke confused and incredulously at what he just said. "Trust me that would have been more damaged than just a simple slap. Next time..." Luke shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Don't touch her notebook. And _don't_ tell anyone about the story you read; she _will_ kill you if she finds out."

**4545454545**

Luke had went down for breakfast, not even bothering to take food up to Sileni as she hated eating in the morning. He heard of what happened to Sirius quickly spread throughout the Great hall and knew his sister was not going to be happy. The Marauder's sat around Luke, also hearing the rumor quickly passing from one person to another. They looked to one another before turning to Luke, promising him that they will make a big welcome back prank so everyone could forget what Sileni did to Sirius.

Luke nodded but wondered if they were going to be able to pull it off. After eating quickly, he took his schedule from McGonagall, as well as his sister, and ran back up to the Gryffindor Tower. As he predicated Sileni was sitting at her favorite window, looking out to the grounds.

"It's been spread," Luke told her as he handed her schedule. "New girl slapped Sirius Black. Every girl from second year and up wants to murder you."

Sileni sighed, knocking her head against the glass, "So much for being invisible. Damn it!"

Luke laughed, hugging his sister on the side. "Don't worry, the Marauder's promised me that they were going to make this big, welcome back, prank to get you off the girl's radar."

"You're close to them already, aren't you?" It wasn't a question.

Luke's gripped tighten around his sister's shoulders. "I promise I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Sileni shook her head, looking down at the long bridge, wondering where it connected to. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid; you should be able to do stupid things with them. You're still a kid, after all." she whispered the last part to herself. "Let's go before we're late for class."

Luke sighed inaudibly, following his sister out of the Tower. Leave it up to Sileni to change the subject quickly; though he should have known. It was his sister's way of avoiding things, and he won't have it any other way. As they walked up the stairs (both of their classes on the fifth floor), Sileni looked over her schedule, trying to memorize what days are her classes and what time. She groaned at the sight of her first class: Transfiguration. Luke laughed and patted her shoulder before going down one corridor, Sileni going the other way.

Throughout all of her classes she stuck to the back, silent and invisible. Keeping their promise to her brother, the Marauder's had done a welcome back prank that concerned in flooding the east fourth corridor floor, hanging Severus Snape by his ankles above the water (though he was soaked already) with his shirt over his head and his underwear on the outside, and last, but not least, letting Peeves fly around with two buckets of powder paint that turned the water a neon pink and any passerby that happened to come to the scene. Thanks to this, all the girls (as everyone else did) forgot Sileni slapping Sirius that early morning.

At lunch Sileni had went to the Great Hall but as she saw her brother engaging with several kids, she walked back out and towards the kitchen, which she memorized from both the book and Tima's directions, just in case. Looking around quickly, Sileni tickled the pear (making her chuckle in amusement) and entered, smiling at all the house-elves running around. But as soon as they saw her, they all stopped what they were doing in both shock and surprise before Tima walked up to her with a bow.

"What can Tima get Miss Sileni?"

At this all the other house-elves went back to their duty, Sileni smiling at this. She then looked down at the house-elf, tilting her head to the side.

"Is it possible to eat here?"

Tima smiled, motioning the girl over to the table. "What would Miss Sileni like to eat?"

"A tuna sandwich and orange juice is fine, thanks."

Sileni watched Tima go off quickly to do what was asked before looking up at the ceiling to all four tables in the Great Hall. She smiled at her brother getting along with everyone here and hoped that they would leave before they get out of school as half those kids were going to die. She then took out a piece of paper and her pen (which she was only to use outside of classes) and wrote a quick note to her brother. Sileni was then startled out of her thoughts when Tima returned with her lunch.

Sileni thanked the house-elf before asking her to send the note to her brother. Tima nodded and looked up doing so. Smiling at the house-elf, the teenager turned-witch ate her lunch, Tima going back to help the others.

**4545454545**

—_Great Hall—_

The Marauder's looked down the table and went over to Luke, Sirius slapping him on the back. Luke rolled his eyes and nodded to his other friends before turning to the four popular boys, raising an eyebrow at them. Both James and Sirius were looking up and down the table, making the year younger boy frown in confusion.

"Where's your sister?" Sirius asked, looking to Luke.

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure that she wasn't the center of attention for this morning." James added, though there was something else behind his voice.

Before Luke could answer, a popping sound was heard and looked down to see a note on top of his ham sandwich. He picked it up and read it quickly, shaking his head with a sigh. He holds up the note over an empty plate, took out his wand, and sets it on fire. He looks to the Marauder's, who were looking at him expectantly and in amusement at the way he destroyed that note.

"My sister is fine and she says thank you for switching the attention away from her." he tells them, taking out a piece of paper and pen.

James shakes his head. "Where the hell is she?"

Luke smiled, holding up the note. "Tima," he says loudly.

Some of the kids around gasped as the note in his hand disappeared with a small pop, questioning where it went. Luke ignored them and stood, smirking mysteriously at everyone around him. Like his sister, Luke liked to be mysterious and surprise everyone by what he does and say. Mostly he liked to be this was mostly to get the girl's interested even more and just keep them swarming around him like bees to honey.

"She's fine, don't worry about her; don't look for her. She doesn't want any trouble." he told this to the Marauder's pointing-ly before walking away to his next class.

The Marauder's looked to one another before quickly huddling around Sirius, who took out a plain parchment. Whispering underneath his breath, Sirius tapped the plain parchment that became a map of Hogwarts. They quickly scanned the front of the parchment then opened it (which resulted more hallways that was within Hogwarts), continuing to look for Sileni.

"There she is!" Peter said, pointing in the middle of the parchment.

They were taken aback to see that she was leaving the kitchen. No one—aside from the professor's and themselves—knew about the kitchen or house-elves in Hogwarts. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to catch up to her as they haven't ate anything, Sirius whispered a spell and put the parchment back inside his robes. Despite Luke's warning they were going to speak with his sister one way or another.

**4545454545**

—Half a month later—

Sileni was studying in the back of the library, her hair covering her ears so she was able to listen to music. She was slightly bobbing her head up and down, reading a book for History for her essay homework. Because she was so into her reading and listening to the music, Sileni failed to notice the Marauder's and Severus Snape making their way towards her table, both James and Sirius harassing Severus.

When James pushed Severus quite forcedly, he slammed against the table Sileni was at, spilling the open ink bottle all over her parchments and her lap. She quickly jumped up, cursing like there was no tomorrow, trying to save her nearly finished essay. Sileni glared at the boys briefly before trying to clean up the mess, not hearing a single word they were saying because of her music. So when Severus told Sileni about Remus being a Werewolf the Marauder's had all stiffen, Severus waiting for Sileni's reaction.

But when she only continued to clean up the mess, doing several simple spells but not working out for her, all five boy's frowned in confusion. She sighed in frustration that none of the spells were working out; she looked up to frown back at them. She took out the ear-pieces (the boy's wondering what they were), and raised an eyebrow at them.

"What? You guy's never saw spilled ink before or something?"

Severus shook his head, frowning further. "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"No, what did you say?" Sileni asked uninterested, looking down at the mess once more.

The Marauder's were about to pounce on Severus should he open his mouth again, but he only walked away angry, not able to believe that the girl didn't hear the first time. He wasn't about to repeat himself; besides, Dumbledore had made him promised not to say anything about Remus' condition. Sileni looked up at him briefly before rolling her eyes, repeating the cleaning spells once more. Having pity on her, Remus cleaned up the mess, Sileni sighing in annoyance. She wanted to prove to herself that she was able to do a simple clean up spell—which obviously wasn't working out for her.

"Thanks." she mumbled before replacing the ear-piece back in.

She gathered her things together, not wanting to be anywhere near the Marauder's. Her brother might be friends with them, but she didn't want to risk her being friends with them too. Both James and Sirius started speaking with her, though noticed that she wasn't paying attention to them. So James took her arm, Sileni looking up at him, startled. She took off the ear-pieces once more, the boy's hearing some kind of strange music (_The Kill _by 30 second to Mars) playing quite loudly.

"Is there something I can help you all with?" Sileni asked in annoyance, wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

"What the hell is that awful racket?" James asked in distaste.

Sileni rolled her eyes, shrugging her arm out of his grasp. "God, you sound like my mother!"

Sileni froze, realizing what she had just said. The boy's noted her grief and wondered what happened to her family. However, before they can even say a word, let alone do anything, Sileni mumbled a goodbye and quickly walked away. It took a second but the group of boys turned around, looking after the girl. No one did anything, except Remus who went after her, the others frowning in confusion. But they let it be—for now at least—knowing that their friend had a good reason to go after her.

Remus will let them know what was going on later. If they wanted answers, Remus was the one to get the job done. He can get any information out of any of them, and didn't use any sort of force like they did. Knowing that they were thinking the same thing, James and Sirius looked to one another and grinned. Peter only frowned in confusion between the two, wondering what just happened.

**4545454545**

Sileni slowed her walk once she turned the corner into an empty corridor. She sighed in relief and walked over to the window to place her forehead against the cool glass, looking down to the grounds. Her thoughts then started to wonder, as they always do, to the so many questions going through her head that repeated itself for the past three months.

_Why where they there? What purpose? How can they return? Does her _brother_ want to return?_

She knew for a fact that her brother wouldn't care if he stayed or returned home; however something told her that he somehow connected to this world–which is ironic as it should have been the other way around seeing as he hated _Harry Potter_ and she loved it. Before her thoughts could continue on, she was startled out of them when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Quickly turning in fear panic, she sighed with some relief to see an amused and apologetic Remus standing before her.

Shaking her head, Sileni bent down and picked up her scattered books and parchments on the floor. Remus had also bent down and helped her, scanning some of the Muggle paper that was written from right to left and knew that it must be a story that she was writing—at least from what he was able to read. He handed them to her (Sileni quickly putting them in the order she liked) and stuttered, wondering if she was able to hear him.

"I can hear you." she told him, standing up along with him. "What do you want?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, smirking in amusement as the girl went right to the point. "I just wanted to apologize for James and Sirius' interrupting your study."

Sileni frowned, shrugging her shoulders. "First of all I don't care, I needed to go to my next class anyways. Second, _they_ should be apologizing, not you." she sighed. "Now if that was all, I have to go."

As she walked away, Remus followed after her, walking slightly in front of her and backwards. Sileni mentally sighed in annoyance, wondering what this guy's problem was. Couldn't he get the hint that she wanted to be left alone and nothing to do with him _or_ any of the Marauder's. For surely that would happen should she start speaking with Remus.

"Okay, I understand that both James and Sirius should be the one's apologizing and not me—"

"I," Sileni corrected.

Remus, however, continued as though he didn't hear her (typical man). "_And_ I know for a fact that you _don't_ have class right now because I have it with you, along with Sirius, and its Charms."

Sileni stopped dead in her tracks, a smug Remus doing so as well. She could understand that the Marauder's were in nearly _all_ her classes except two and wondered why the hell Remus would even keep track of her. Sileni did the best, and knew it was working, of staying invisible from everyone and making her unpredictable.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Sileni finally snapped, catching the werewolf off guard. "I only want to be left alone! Is that too much to _ask_?"

Remus got serious, looking at her dead in the eyes. "Why would you want to be alone?"

"That's none of your damn business!" she growled.

Sileni intended to walk around him, however Remus took hold of her arm, making her turn to him. She tried to pull her arm out, but his grip tightened a bit to hold her still and not harm her. Whoever thought that this skinny kid was so strong? Then again it could be the werewolf inside him.

"It is when it concerns a friend's family member—a close one at that." Remus told her ever so seriously. "No one ever wants to be left alone!"

Sileni glared at the boy, furiously shrugging her arm out of his grip. "_I do_!"

With that said she ran off, tears forming in her eyes, Remus watching after her. Of course Sileni didn't want to be alone; only it was by choice that she was, nothing else. One slip up in this time and Harry's life could either be in jeopardize or be completely different. She didn't want to change that. Sileni didn't want that on her conscious nor in her heart.

**A/N: ****Okay, the only thing that I changed was James, Sirius, and Peter were able to turned into Animagus in their third year (they were just that smarter) rather than their fourth. PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 3: And the Fates say

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 3**

Luke looked over to his sister in sheer amusement, Sileni glaring at him as he was trying hard not to laugh. For the past week the Marauder's have been sticking to his sister like unwanted gum beneath their shoe. Every time she tried to get rid of them they would find her a second later. So his sister ignored them and continued to do her thing, all the while Luke laughed his ass off.

Also this past week, McGonagall and Dumbledore told Luke he, too, would be taking classes with his sister as he learned the fourth year quickly and more advance than regular fourth years do. So whenever his sister could, she would make him sit next to her in the classes they had that way none of the Marauder's would not. Of course that didn't stop them from sitting around them and trying to make her speak to them.

That Saturday the Marauder's were all in the common room, occasionally looking towards the girl's staircase. Luke only shook his head, grinning in amusement. He knew what they were doing and wondered why they were so interested in his sister. He wondered just how far they will go just to befriend her.

"She's not gonna come down," he told the four older boy's by a year old, ignoring Peter. "If the only way for her to have any privacy, and be left alone, Sileni _will_ stay in the dorm room all day and _all_ weekend."

All four boys frowned in disapproval, though Peter didn't really seem all that concerned if she stayed in the dorm or not. And Luke didn't mind Peter staying away from his sister, which he would make sure that _that_ was to happen.

"That's no fun!" James muttered.

"There _has _to be a way to get her down here?" Sirius stated with a nod.

"Shit!" they heard Sileni yell, watching her run down the steps. "I'm _so_ sorry Charlie, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

She jumped off the last two steps, quickly placing her phone in her pant pocket. She pointed at her brother, who quickly put up his hands in defense, her eyes narrowing just slightly.

"Working both jobs tonight, don't wait up! And don't get into trouble with them!" she said when running past them, pointing at the Marauder's at the last part.

He didn't even have time to reply or anyone to react to what Sileni had just said as she was out of the portrait hole in record time.

"Wait," Luke looked over to a confused Sirius. "She has a _job_? How is that possible?"

"We don't get anyone else into trouble with us!" James suddenly said with a frown. "We always man up to our pranks!"

Luke sighed, shaking his head, not knowing if he should laugh or not at what James just said. These older boys were definitely like his best friends, it was both scary and amusing at the same time.

"First of all, she has two jobs. And secondly..." Luke sighed. "Look, I can't answer why she got the jobs. Not because I made a promise to my sister, it's because I can't." he quickly explained when they went to argue. "We promised Dumbledore we wouldn't tell."

With that said Luke walked towards the portrait hole, the Marauder's following right behind. They may not get any answers seeing as it concerned the headmaster but it didn't stop them from trying to figure these siblings out. Something was terribly wrong and they wanted to know what it was.

**4545454545**

—_Leaky Cauldron—_

"It's now dead, Sileni; why don't you go back to Hogwarts?" Tom, the owner of Leaky Cauldron, told her.

The fifteen year old sighed, taking off her apron after pocketing her bag of coins from both her shift and tips. It was midnight and she was beyond tired as it was usually busy that day. If one job wasn't hard enough, working _two_ on the same _day_ was even worse. She bid goodnight to Tom and walked over to the fireplace, taking a pinch of floo powder. Once at Hogwarts, Sileni stepped out of the fireplace, dusting off the soot from her clothes.

She looked around the unused classroom she was now standing in. It was on the first floor in the South end, a bit ways from the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore gave her the key to use as it would give her both privacy and unwanted questions from those who did not know of her jobs. And not for the fact that it were only for her use as there was a pot full of floo powder that the students could use to leave as they pleased. Thus the room was always locked, she and McGonagall the only ones having keys and a password should someone take hold of one of the keys.

Walking out, she nodded to Filch, who sneered back at her, and walked away. Filch hated that he couldn't do anything to her—as the other professor's and student's on duty—as Dumbledore explained why she was out past curfew. Entering the Gryffindor Tower, she walked over to the couch as she was too tired to go up stairs. She had missed the other presence in the common room when she fell back on the couch, her legs dangling over the arm.

Sileni was than asleep in seconds, the other person looking on in amusement. They stepped out of the corner shadow and towards the sleeping teen. Remus picked her up and walked towards the boy's staircase as he couldn't go up the girl's. Being ever quiet, he walked over to his bed and placed her on it, quickly taking off her shoes and jacket. He had no reason to stay up that late to do homework (despite what he told his friends), for he could have finished it Sunday night.

Though, something about this girl interested him—even more than Luke. He intended to find out why she wanted to be alone and away from everyone, while Luke, on the other hand, was out there and easily made friends–two completely different people with only a couple of things in common.

Pulling the covers over her, Remus closed the curtains and turned to the floor that was on the other side of the bed facing the window. He conjured some blankets and lied down, wanting to sleep. Before he did, however, the werewolf placed a silent charm on his bed, that way when his best friends woke up they won't wake Sileni.

**4545454545**

"Get up, Remus! It's nearly noon!" Sirius yelled towards the closed bed.

"Yeah, you're usually up by ten!" James said teasingly.

Remus eyes snapped open in panic and sat up, but it was too late. Sirius had thrown open the curtains on the other side, ready to jump with James.

"Wake—holy shit!" Sirius cried, stopping himself from jumping on the bed.

James, on the other hand, jumped on the bed only to fall off as he jumped back from shock and surprise. Sileni screamed and scrambled backwards only to fall off the bed, twisting her body to prevent her from getting injured. Remus grunted as Sileni fell on top of him, James and Peter running around the bed as Sirius jumped on the other side of the bed and opened the curtains.

Remus looked up to see a blushing Sileni, feeling his own face turning red. Their faces were very close to one another, so close that they were each able to know the exact color iris they had around the pupil of the eyes. Sileni's heart stopped as her breath was caught in her throat, thinking in confusion. Why would she feel like this with Remus if she hardly knew him? And why was he staring at her so intently, trying hard to figure her out?

"Well, if you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was say so." Sirius teased with a smirk.

In result of Sileni turning her shirt rose up a bit, and then some more as Remus took hold of her waist on instinct. Though it seemed that neither of them seemed to mind this as they both felt very comfortable for some odd reason. However, Sileni knew that this was _very _wrong for so many reasons. Not saying a word, the fifteen year old quickly stood and ran out of the dorm, ignoring the curious looks and glares from the other students. Luke raised an eyebrow at James and Sirius, the latter holding up his hands in defense.

"It was Remus' fault this time, not mine!" Sirius exclaimed happily.

Luke rolled his eyes, going back to his Herbology homework. He knew he won't get an answer from his sister as she was due to go to work at the restaurant in an hour.

"Luke, I can explain about your sister up in our room!" Remus said as soon as he came down.

Luke sighed in annoyance knowing that he was not going to be able to finish his homework. He took his sister's shoes and jacket from the werewolf with a nod of thanks, setting them on the floor next to him.

"Remus, I don't care. I kinda figured that you found her on the couch last night and took her to your bed so she could be comfortable. I know it's hard on her to have worked both of her jobs yesterday; she's just lucky that she's only working one today." Luke shrugged, stretching his arms above his head, several girls that were in the common room sighing at this. "Besides, I would have know if you wanted to do her harm a long time ago; and I know you don't."

The Marauder's sat around the younger boy, Luke giving Peter a look that he sat furthest away from him. But Luke quickly grinned towards a couple of older girl's that were looking towards him, making them giggle and blush, turning away quickly.

"How were you able to convince the Headmaster and the Ministry?" James asked curiously.

Before Luke can replied, James had suddenly jumped over the couch and ran over to the girl's staircase, yelling out one single name on his way.

"Lily! My beautiful flower, how are you doing this fine afternoon?"

Lily Evans pushed James away as he placed his arm around her shoulders. She glared in hatred at him, but Luke saw something more and merely grinned at the scene going on before him. He wondered if he could possibly push them together _before_ their seventh year? It would save a lot of heartache and pretense on both parties.

"I was doing just fine until you showed up." she retorted back, walking around him.

"Oh, Lily my love, do me the honors of going out with me?" James continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"No!" Lily screeched before walking out of the portrait hole.

James rushed back to his friends and jumped to his seat, sitting down. He put his hands around both Sirius' and Luke's shoulders, the younger boy raising an amused eyebrow.

"She loves me, just doesn't know it yet." James claimed.

"Right," his friends muttered, but Luke knew better so kept his mouth shut.

**4545454545**

Charlie Alan, the owner of the Muggle restaurant that Sileni worked as a busgirl, had told her to go home early. Having two hours before curfew, Sileni had went straight to the library, having need to finish up some last minute homework. However, her mind was on anything but her homework. Having been in that position with Remus had her thinking about it all day. Perhaps that was the reason for Charlie to send her home so early as she was doing things so slow at work; her mind a thousand miles away.

With a sigh, Sileni closed the book and started to pack her things away. There was no way that she was going to finish on time if she continues to not pay attention. She walked though the book shelves and turned only to bump into someone, dropping her notebook and a few books on the process. She flushed a bit to see Severus scowling at her before they both kneeled down to gather their things. Both standing up, Severus walked around Sileni without a word or a second glance. However he glared at her as she took hold of his arm.

"I believe this is yours." she said quietly, handing him a notebook.

Severus hesitated, Sileni smiling with patients. The older boy by six months took the notebook with a barely visible nod. Giving him her own nod, Sileni turned and walked away, leaving the library. She was thinking about of speaking with Dumbledore of using the Time-Turner, though that would mean the world of Harry Potter was always, and truly, real. Would it be really that bad if it was real?

The fifteen year old musing was interrupted when a force threw her against the wall as she turned the corner, her bag falling to the floor.

"Well, well, looky what we got here."

Sileni glared in hatred, and with a hint of fear, into the face of Bellatrix Black. Quickly scanning without her eyes moving (a little talent she had come to do so well) to see Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, and two more boys she did not recognized.

"What the hell do you all want?" Sileni snarled, wanting to get as far away as possible.

"We got ourselves a mouth-er here." Lucius grinned evilly.

"They did say Gryffindor was brave. I think it's just stupidity." Narcissa sneered.

Bellatrix cocked her head to a side, her eyes shining evilly and her lips rising to a snarl. "I do say that we should teach this tart of an American."

"Crabbe, Goyle." Lucius ordered.

The two boys Sileni did not recognize, though she should have known, moved forward with a chuckle. One of them roughly took her arm as the other grabbed her hair, pulling her head back sharply, making Sileni cry out. Suddenly there was an incoherent word shouted and the one holding her hair went flying off to the side. The other stumbled to the floor, face first, and not getting up.

Sileni looked down to see Remus and Luke standing before her, wands drawn. Sirius and James were on the other side, glaring with much hatred at the two year older Slytherin's. The Black's glared at their young cousin in distaste and angry, as he was a traitor to all pure bloods.

"Walk away _cousins_ or you'll regret it!" Sirius sneered.

Bellatrix held up her head. "Don't think your mother wouldn't be informed of what you are doing, _cousin_!"

With that they walked away, floating their unconscious House members behind them. Once they disappeared around the corner, Sileni gasped in fear and anxiety, falling back against the wall. Remus and Luke quickly looked her over before Remus brought her into a hug. He felt her whole body shaking, Sileni burying her tear stained face into his shoulder, trying hard not to cry out loud.

"Are you okay, Sileni? They didn't hurt you?" Sirius asked softly in regret.

Sileni shook her head, not able to find her voice without them knowing that she wanted to cry.

"She's fine; just shaken up a bit." Remus answered instead.

Luke picked up his sister's bag, looking at Sileni in concern. "Let's take her to the Tower to rest."

The group agreed, Remus picking her up without a second thought. Sileni inhaled deeply, feeling herself relax to the smell of Remus. Holding his robes tightly, Sileni soon found herself falling asleep, not noticing Remus' grip tightening around her form.

**4545454545**

Another month has passed since the incident with Sileni and the older Slytherin's. The Marauder's—except Peter—and Luke had been keeping a closer eye on Sileni, irritating the teenager, though she was grateful. Remus was the only Marauder who was meeting Sileni at the two classes she didn't have with them while Luke met her when none of the others had classes with her and his were closer.

Sileni was soon finding herself becoming visible to the school thanks to the four boy's always hanging around her. Even during the meals—especially breakfast—they made sure Sileni was going with them and was not alone. It was Halloween and Sileni had 'managed' to escape the four overprotective boys (the boy's just really let her go on by herself, Remus checking the map every five minutes).

She was in an empty (more like deserted as it was a bit dusty with many cobwebs) corridor, sitting on the floor Indian style, facing the large windows with the setting sun coming through them. It lit up the whole corridor, some places being shown with rainbow colors from some of the stained parts on the windows. It was almost mystical and picturesque. It was on the fourteenth floor, Sileni wanting to see how high she was able to go. The suit-in-armors had actually stopped her from going further, surprising the teenager. She never figured that she was able to go up that high and now wondered what was up in the higher floors.

Taking a deep breath, Sileni took out a deck of _Adrian_ tarot cards and shuffled them. Then she did the three card spread, looking at the face down cards intently. The one mistake she did was not ask the questions during the shuffling, as you are suppose to if you wanted a certain question to be answered. Thinking very hard, a serious question did turn up so she opened her mouth to ask out loud, but was startled from a voice.

"What are you doing all the way up here?"

Sileni's head snapped to the right, Lily Evans walking towards her with a frown of curiosity. She sighed in relief, the other girl smiling in amusement.

"I suppose you thought I was one of the Marauder's or even your brother?" she asked, though knew the answer already.

Sileni nodded, smiling at the other teenager. "I guess you have noticed their over protectiveness and my irritation to such accusation." she said with a small laugh.

Lily chuckles as well, nodding. "I suppose that is why you are all the way up here. But what _are_ you doing?"

Sileni nodded down to the still three faced down tarot cards, "Practicing."

Lily hummed, walking closer and sitting next to the other girl. "You like doing tarot cards?"

"I find it interesting." Sileni said thoughtfully before looking down at the cards. "What does my future hold here?" she finally asked.

Lily frowned at the question and wanted to ask but decided to keep quiet as she watched the other girl. The one on the far left, the past, was the three of swords upside down that had the words 'Grief' on the side, the one in the middle, the present, was the two of wands with the words 'Indifference' on the bottom, and the one on the far right, the future, was the eight of cups upside down with the word 'Separation' on the bottom too.

Sileni groaned, quickly picking up the cards and shuffling them into the deck, mumbling the question under her breath before putting down the cards once more. Taking a deep breath, she flips them over and once again the cards were the same and in the same position. Lily frowned at this, looking to the girl next to her.

"I _saw_ you shuffle them the first time into the deck; you can't _possibly_ put down the same cards again a second time right after!" Lily said a bit confused.

"It could only mean that the question I asked will not change the answer. So no matter how many times I re-shuffle them into the deck, it will _always_ give me the same answer." Sileni shook her head. "It could only mean that this will be my answer unless I decided to change it."

Lily frowned, looking down at the cards with both interest and confusion. "What do the cards say?"

"That we're stuck here."

**A/N: ****Okay, I researched a few people that had to do with this time era and I would like to say that Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa (Black) Malfoy, and Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange were not in fact with the Marauder's. Only Lucius and Narcissa, Lucius in the Marauder's first year then he left, and Narcissa until the Marauder's second year when she left. I just wanted to clarify that. Now, PLEASE review!**


	5. Chapter 4: To Change their Fate

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 4: Putting her back on Destiny to Change their Fate**

Lily and Sileni were walking back down to the normal floors as they both had History in an hour or so, and needed a head start before class as it would take a while to reach the normal levels. Lily had questioned what Sileni had meant about the cards, but she just waved a hand and told her to drop it; which Lily did, for now. Upon reaching the fifth floor a bell rang to signal the start of classes.

"My beautiful flower!" a voice ranged out in the hallway.

Lily groaned as Sileni pursed her lips together to keep from laughing. James had run over to them and placed himself between the two girls, putting an arm over Lily's shoulder and pushing Sileni slightly to the side. Sileni glares at James before rolling her eyes, fixing her bag as it fell off her shoulder from James' push.

"Well you _please_ go out with me this coming up Hogsmeade." he asked with a wide grin.

Before anyone could say, or do anything, Sileni gasped in pain, a hand going to her stomach. She then cried out before anyone can ask her what was wrong, Sileni keeling over, dropping her bag in pain, continuing to cry out. As the group neared her, Luke went to grab her shoulders, making her gasped both in pain and surprise. Flashes of her and Luke's lives passed through her mind, traces of her and him fading into nothing right before her eyes. It went all the way until the time she and her brother woke up in Dumbledore's office.

Another pain passed through her before all she saw was darkness. As she fell forward, Luke caught her and yelling at to her to wake up. Professor O'Hare, who teaches Astronomy, rushes over to them and quickly floats Sileni to the Hospital Wing, followed by the Marauder's, Lily, and Luke. Madam Pomfrey immediately set to work on finding out what was wrong with the fifteen year old. But as she could not find out what was wrong, she fire called the headmaster whom came immediately through the fire to save time.

Luke was pacing up and down in the middle of the Hospital Wing, watching Dumbledore doing whatever it was with his wand. The Marauder's and Lily were nearby either standing or sitting in near the beds, looking ever concern for the unconscious Sileni. Looking over to his sister, Luke watched carefully with worry. Madam Pomfrey had told them to return to class but they all refused, especially Luke. Professor O'Hare took to letting Professor Binns know why they were not in class and to send their homework assignments with another classmate.

The headmaster suddenly moved his wand to Sileni's head and both he and Madam Pomfrey jumped back (something that Dumbledore never does) as Sileni sat up with incredible speed, screaming a high pitch sound. Everyone covered their ears in pain for only a few seconds as Sileni gasped for breath, looking around wildly with fear.

"What the hell happened?" Luke yelled angrily before anyone could say anything.

Sileni shook her head, placing a hand to her forehead. When a hand rested on her shoulder, she gasped once more, flashes of Voldemort killing James then Lily in their home. Sileni opened her eyes and looked up at Dumbledore looking at her in concern. Her own eyes were wide with fear and confusion, wondering why these visions keep coming to her when people touch her. A thought hitting her, she looks around the room, looking only for one thing.

"My bag!" she yelled at Sirius.

The boy handed it to her, Sileni quickly taking out her tarot cards and dropping her bag on the floor before quickly shuffling the cards. She then placed seven cards from left to right in an almost 'V' formation, flipping the card as she put them down. Everyone looks on in confusion as Sileni hovers her right hand over each card, frowning with worry as she passes the third card.

"What do the cards say?" Lily finally asks curiously.

She wondered if the first time that she saw Sileni doing the cards had to do with the pain and the unconsciousness that happened not twenty minutes ago. Sileni continued to look at the cards before only staring at the seventh card with both fear and worry.

"Sileni!" Luke finally yelled.

The said girl looked up sharply at her worried brother, inhaling shaky breaths. "We can never go home. But there's something that we need to do here." she inhaled another breath, "Before the one sacrificed passes on."

Luke stared at his sister as the others, except Dumbledore of course, frown in confusion.

"Pass on to where?" James asked confused.

Sileni shook her head, looking up at the headmaster. "We need to talk—_now_."

Dumbledore nodded with curiosity, knowing that she didn't want the other's to know what she meant by 'passing on'. Luke sits on the chair before his sister's bed, his head in his hands. What has their lives had come to? What was the reason for them to be here in this world?

As Luke looks up at his sister, Sileni now continuing to stare down at the cards, Madam Pomfrey ushered everyone out, along herself, at the request of Dumbledore. Sileni looked over the cards in careful depression.

"Someone or _something_ wanted us here; to change the events that are to come." she told them once the door closed behind Pomfrey. "But in the process someone's gonna die."

Luke shook his head in confusion. "But what the hell does that have to do with what happened earlier?"

"Whatever brought us here started to erase our memories, along from our friends and family; leaving no trace that we were ever born." Sileni looked at her brother. "I think the pain was an accident as you didn't feel it."

"Why now?" Dumbledore asked confused.

Sileni shook her head, trying hard to remember the Marauder era. Than all of a sudden a flash from a prank gone awry in the fifth Harry Potter movie came to mind.

"Because thanks to a stupid prank from James and Sirius, Lily and Severus' friendship is destroyed," Sileni explained.

"How do you know this?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"This time I think you should put up a silent charm." Sileni told him.

Once that was done, she goes to tell him of the Harry Potter books and little information of the past that was gathered from the books, as well as what happened before and during Harry's life. Sileni was grateful that whoever brought her to this world didn't place a charm on her memory so that she wouldn't be able to tell Dumbledore all that she just said. Hopefully she will be able to save more lives than the main character's. As the old wizard thinks this over, Luke frowns at his sister.

"But I thought we couldn't...?" he trailed off in confusion, knowing his sister will understand.

"Normally, we couldn't; but given that the cards are saying something gives me an exception."

Luke nodded, thinking this over. Sileni then looked over to the headmaster, who was looking at her with both in question and wonder.

"If you're thinking about what I'm thinking, than I will join but _not_ my brother."

Dumbledore smiled slightly, Sileni knowing that she was right. Luke just looked confused and lost, wondering what was going on.

"If one thing's for certain it's I can change the card's predicament, and it's too dangerous for him to join now." she sighed tiredly. "I know for a fact I won't be able to stop him when he's older, but I rather have Luke decide then being pushed into it."

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded in acceptance. "Tonight you will meet those that are in the front line. Maybe then you can explain these Horcruxes to us?"

Sileni nods, gathering and putting away the tarot cards. "Fine, but when I come from work tonight."

"Very well, just floo to my office."

Sileni nods once more, takes her bag, and walk out with her brother in tow, ignoring the questions from the Marauder's and Lily, and Madam Pomfrey's orders to return to be looked over.

**4545454545**

Bidding goodnight to Tom as she entered the Leaky Cauldron, Sileni just went straight to the fireplace. Stumbling out of it, Sileni tripped over her feet and landed on her knees, coughing. She somehow inhaled the soot as it also went down her throat.

"God I hate the floo network." she mumbled, standing up. Sileni dusted off her work uniform, obvious to the group looking at her in amusement. "Sorry I'm late, my Muggle boss is an asshole and made me clean up a mess that someone else started." she said, looking up with a huff.

There were eight unknown wizards, four unknown witches, and Mad-Eye Moody standing around Dumbledore's desk, the headmaster leaning against the front of his desk.

"You sure that's really her, Dumbledore?" Mad-Eye asked suspiciously.

"Always the paranoid one, Alastor Mad-Eye Moody," Sileni said with a roll of her eyes, dropping her bag to the side. "Not to mention a pain in the ass when it comes to missions that you have to do everything twice as long to get people to safety!"

The twelve other adults laughed as they knew this, Dumbledore looking at Sileni over his glasses, the girl blushing slightly in mild embarrassment. Mad-Eye, however, was a bit unnerved by how this young girl knew who he was when barely anyone didn't know who he was; at least not that time.

"Sorry headmaster." she mumbled quietly.

"Quite all right. I do believe Moody took a liking to you."

"She has spunk, that's all." Mad-Eye defended his nature of being Mad to the world.

"Yes, well, shall we go on to why I'm here, now that I'm part of the Order?"

"WHAT?" they all cried in shock surprise.

They turned to Dumbledore as Sileni gave him a look. The headmaster merely smiled, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

"Yes, she is now part of the Order as she has useful information to bring Voldemort down."

Sileni shook her head as everyone except Mad-Eye flinched at the name. "It's just a _name_! It's only fearful if you make it, which you are!" she told them annoyed. "Besides, it's not like he's gonna pop up if you say it! Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!" she said to prove her point.

Each time she said the name the group flinched, but nodded nonetheless. With a sigh, Sileni looked over to Dumbledore.

"Did my brother give you the books?"

The headmaster nodded, turning to his desk. Picking up a stack of seven books, the top one the last of the Harry Potter series, and moved towards the young girl.

"I was not able to finish it all, however. I only read up to the fifth book."

Sileni nodded, taking the books and putting them down on the floor. She kneeled and begun to put them away in her bag.

"Well, you really don't need to know Harry's life during his sixth year at Hogwarts. Now, about these Horcruxes; there are only six known that is spoken in the seventh book, the seventh is unknown. However, it is thought that it could have been Harry when Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby, than the second time when he finally got a body during the Tri-wizard tournament."

"Who in Merlin's name is Harry? And why is he so important?" the youngest, unknown, wizard asked curiously.

"He is the son of James Potter and Lily Evans." Sileni answered them. "Despite Lily's hate of James, she soon falls in love with him during their seventh year at Hogwarts. But I believe my brother will try to make them closer sooner." she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now, the Horcruxes: Marvolo Gaunt's ring is in the ruins of his house, Slytherin's locket is in a cave Voldemort visited on a day-trip as a child, Hufflepuff's cup is in the Lestranges' vault at Gringotts, Ravenclaw's diadem is actually in the Room of Requirements here at Hogwarts."

Sileni took a breath.

"Now, for the two toughest to get; the diary of Voldemort, which is either given to Lucius Malfoy where he gives it to Ginny Weasley during Harry's second year at Hogwartsor it could be here at this school or it could still be in Voldemort's possession. Then there's his basilisk snake, Nagini, whom is _always_ with her master. _Except_ once during Harry's fifth year when he attacks Arthur Weasley at the Ministry before Christmas and the other when he visits the home town his parents die. Those who are going to be Death Eaters—Voldemort's followers—are the Malfoy's, Black's, and Lestranges. I can give you names, but there just too many and who gets married with who. I only know from those characters in Harry's life, that's it."

The group looked to Dumbledore for orders, wondering what to expect now. The headmaster was deep in thought, taking in the information that was just given to him.

"We will meet again in two days to figure out how we are to retrieve these Horcruxes." he then nodded to Sileni, "And keep her under wraps so Voldemort will not get his hands on her. It could be possible for him to use her for information of the future as we are."

Sileni smirked. "Well, just call me Phoenix."

**4545454545**

Sileni walked into Gryffindor Tower after two in the morning tired, but wide awake. Those that she just met had taken a liking to her, all except the oldest unknown witch. But the fifteen year old didn't care so long she can save those characters she had come to love from the hands of both death and Voldemort.

"Sileni?" a voice said from the darkness.

The said girl turned in that direction, nodding in greeting to the Marauder's, Luke, and Lily. Despite of not wanting her brother to be involved, Luke had forced what was going on from her. He had promised in not doing anything stupid until he was of age so long as she told him what was going on.

"Well?" Luke asked, walking forward.

"Dumbledore's issuing an order right now," Sileni whispered, moving herself and her brother away from the others. "Hopefully Voldemort will fall before much damaged is done in this era."

Luke nodded, looking up at the tall ceiling. "What about the one sacrifice?"

"Don't worry about that now. It's going to be a long time before that issue comes up." Sileni told him, not meeting his eyes.

"No," Luke whispered. "No! You're not going to sacrifice yourself to Voldemort!" he said angrily, a bit louder than he expected.

"What?" the other's cried, walking over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" James asked.

"Who exactly _are_ you two?" Peter asked curiously.

Sileni looked at Peter and narrowed her eyes. He seemed to be analyzing her and her brother, trying to see all their secrets. Sileni' eyes widen in shock before narrowing in anger, wanting to beat the crap out of the rat until next week.

"You've already been talking with Vol—I can't believe it was this early!" Sileni rambled, everyone frowning in confusion. "Be advised you are _not_ going to get away with this! Because I _will_ be watching,"

Peter gulped down the fear, seeing a threat in her wording. Looking at them all, Sileni walked away, tired and sleepy. She didn't say a word to them, knowing that she will give them away, and she didn't need that right now. She needed to be close to them, to trust her, so she can save their lives; both in the first war and the second.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions and Christmas Break

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 5**

Time was passing quickly—especially after celebrating Sirius' birthday only two weeks prior—and before anyone knew it, it was a couple of days before Christmas break. It was a Friday night and Sileni dragged her feet into the Gryffindor common room tiredly. It was ten but the Muggle restaurant was fairly busy for a typical Friday. Charlie had sent her home early due to the tiredness he saw in her eyes (apparently he wasn't a total asshole as Sileni thought).

"Why you here so early, Sileni?" Luke yelled at his sister when he looked up from the wizard chess he was playing with Remus.

"Charlie sent me early, saying I'm no good use for him dead tired." she flopped down on the couch with her feet hanging over the arm and her head on her brother's lap.

"Well, you do look dead to the world!" James added.

"That's cause I am," Sileni mumbled, not wanting to argue.

It was silent for a while, only the occasional breaking of the chess pieces and the people in charge ordering them to move. Sileni was starting to drift off to sleep, memories of the last couple of months in this world making her even more tired.

"Oh, James invited us to come stay with him and his family for Christmas." Luke suddenly said, waking his sister.

"Yeah, my mom was strongly against you guy's staying here for Christmas all alone."

"What have you been telling her about us, James?" Sileni accused suspiciously, her eyes still closed.

"Nothing, just that you can't go home for the holidays." he said innocently.

Sileni sighed, cracking her eyes open. "Well Luke, you have fun. I have to stay because I'll be working all Christmas break."

"Aw, come on Eni!" Sirius whined. "You're _always_ working!"

Sileni twitched at the nickname, the boy's knowing that she loathed that name. "Only way to pay our school things next year." she told them as she sat up, ignoring the name for now. "I'll tell McGonagall to take your name off then, Luke. Now, goodnight; I have to work in the morning."

And she walked away, not listening to the protests. However, she did sent the _Potoculus_ charm at Sirius for calling her Eni once more. After laughing, Remus undid the charm on Sirius, who shook his head and sat back on the arm chair were he fell off. Despite all the lack of doing magic, Sileni was definitely good at sending curses.

"Your sister is so damn stubborn!" James grumbled suddenly.

"Yeah, but work and school keeps her mind off the troubles." Luke mumbled, staring intently at the chess pieces.

"What troubles?" the three Marauder's asked confused.

Luke sent his knight to take Remus' bishop, but the werewolf had somehow checkmate him right after.

"Damn it to hell!" Luke yelled angrily, "Again, two out of three! Troubles that don't concern you guys." he told them seriously.

The Marauder's looked at one another, communicating silently as to what they were going to do with the siblings. Despite being friends with them, there was still an air of mystery surrounding them, especially Sileni. This was one challenge they didn't want to back out of.

The weekend passed quickly and Sileni was bidding goodbye to her brother and the Marauder's—minus Peter. Despite trying to avoid them, the group had become her friends, though they barely saw each other as Sileni was always at work after classes and came back late. The only one who really stood up late for her was Remus, who had a knack for keeping her safe.

"Be good and _behave_ yourself!" Sileni warned her brother.

Luke nodded, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. You be careful too, understand?" he said seriously.

Sileni nods before she yelped in surprise as Sirius hugged her from behind and taken her off the ground just a few inches, making the girl chuckle.

"Try not to work to death!" Sirius told her seriously, putting her down.

Before Sileni could answer, she gave another a small scream that turned into a laugh as James hugged her and spun around. Sileni tightened her hold around his neck and closed her eyes, wanting to keep her breakfast in her stomach.

"Damn it James, put me down, I'm getting dizzy!" Sileni cried but smiled nonetheless.

"Just so you know my mom might be coming to Hogwarts and drag you to our home." he told her, not letting go.

"That is if I'm there when she comes." she teased, "And if you really want Lily to start liking you, be more mature." she whispered.

James nodded in confusion, letting her go. Sileni placed a hand on his cheek with a small smile before turning around at Remus, smiling shyly at him. He nodded in return, smiling back. Since that day she was confronted by the older Slytherin's, they both were avoiding each other, only speaking when they had to.

"Have a good break, Remus." Sileni said with a nod.

Remus nodded back, "you too. Don't work too hard."

"I'll try."

They both smiled, chuckling lightly. The other three boys rolled their eyes, obvious to their discomfort and attraction. Clearing her throat, Sileni looked to her left and smiled. She excused herself and jogged over to Lily and Severus.

"Lily!"

The two turned, the girl smiling sweetly. Sileni smiled and hugged the surprise teenager. Just like the Marauder's, they weren't close but she has come to be friends with the popular red head. The least she can do was help her brother in match making Lily and James. And not let Severus turn to the person he becomes during Harry's life.

"Have a good break."

"You too," Lily said a bit unsure but smiled.

"And just try to give James a chance, please." she whispered to the girl.

Sileni pulled back before Lily could respond and turned to Severus, holding out her hand. Severus suspiciously took hold of her hand and shook it. Lily looked on in even more confusion, but was glad that Sileni didn't hate Severus just because he was in Slytherin.

"Have a good break too, Severus. And make sure Lily stays out of trouble; I know you guy's live in the same neighborhood."

Both friends frowned. "How?" they started but Sileni just shook her head with a smile.

"I just know." the whistle from the conductor was then heard, "See you guy's when you come back."

Sileni ran back and jumped into James' arms with a laugh as he pushed Luke aside and opened his arms for her. Luke had stumbled from the force and turned to glare at James, but couldn't help but to smile. He was just happy that his sister was starting to get along with them and _trying_ to make friends while in this... world.

"You guy's _try_ to behave and not cause any trouble!" Sileni warned them all one more time.

"Yes mother." they all cried in unison, hopping onto the train.

Sileni rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing they were going to wreck havoc on poor James' parents. As the train left the station, the fifteen year old walked down the streets of Hogsmeade towards the ThreeBroomsticks to floo to the Leaky Cauldron for a day's work.

**4545454545**

Luke laughed at Sirius and James wrestling on the floor, while Remus rolled his eyes, reading his book. Peter was nowhere to be seen, which suited the four boy's well. Ever since Sileni confronted Peter the night in the common room, the Marauder's have noticed Peter walking and speaking to the Slytherin's—especially to Sirius' cousins. They had confronted Peter but he both denied and played stupid. All in all they slowly started to drift apart, but the Marauder's were still four people as James, Sirius, and Remus adopted Luke as their fourth best friend, though they haven't noticed yet.

Luke looked over to Remus and smirked. Despite the book, the werewolf was clearly distracted and looked to be thoughtful. His mind was _anywhere_ but there.

"My sister mostly likes Muggle romantic books or fantasy." Luke told Remus, who snapped his head up at him with wide eyes. "Or a necklace she was admiring at Diagon Alley when we had to retrieve our school things."

Remus blushed lightly, stuttering to respond back. Putting James on a headlock and sitting on his back, Sirius looked up at Remus, faking to be surprised.

"You like Sileni? Whoa!"

James had rolled over so that he was now sitting on top of Sirius, pulling back his arms. He, too, looked up at Remus in mock surprise; though the werewolf had a feeling that they knew all along, just like Luke.

"I knew you had a thing for her the first time we saw her in the library! What?"

This time both James and Sirius had locked the other's head between their legs, pulling at one arm. Both Remus and Luke laughed at this, glad that they weren't wrestling with them as it seemed no one was going to win. However, just their faces alone were hilarious enough.

Sobering up a bit, Luke looked over to Remus once more. "The only thing I'm gonna say is be careful with Sileni because she is very hard headed and sensitive."

Remus nodded, grateful that Luke wasn't mad or overprotective about him liking his sister. Unlike the other guy's at Hogwarts, that Luke beat them to the Hospital Wing because they either wolf whistled, made some sort of comment, or merely looking at her back side when Sileni passed by. Madam Pomfrey had never seen so many students at once before.

"I'll keep that in mind."

As soon as they got off the train, James went right to his parents and hugged his mom as Luke looked on sadly; missing his parents dearly. However, Luke noticed that both of James' parents were fairly old, grandparents almost. He wondered how it became for them to have a child at their age. He then shuddered, not wanting to get into that mental picture.

"Oh, behaving yourself, I hope?" his mother asked strictly.

"I try," James said honestly.

Mrs. Potter scoffed and hit her son upside the head. "Honestly, you are just like your father."

"Really?" James said brightly as his father said at the same time, "Thank you, honey."

"It's not a compliment!" she yelled at them before sighing and smiling to Sirius, opening her arms, "My other son!"

Sirius smiled and hugged Mrs. Potter, mumbling a shy hello. Mrs. Potter then looked to the two remaining boys, smiling sweetly at them. Despite their elderly appearance, both Mr. and Mrs. Potter had the energy of younger parents, and were very outgoing, especially with their son and his friends.

"Hello Remus, good to see you once again. Your mother said to return before the New Year."

"Mrs. Potter," Remus nodded politely. "My mother told me the same thing in a letter."

"And you must be Luke I heard so much about." she raised an eyebrow, looking around them. "Now, I thought you had a sister?"

Luke tried to hide his smirk. "She stayed behind because she was going to work all break."

"Is that so? Honey, take the boy's home, I have something to settle." she said before Apparating.

Mr. Potter looked at Luke. "Your sister is in trouble now, son."

Luke burst out laughing. "And I wish I was there to see it!"

Mr. Potter grinned, slapping his back. "That's the spirit!"

This only made the boy's laugh harder, walking out of the hidden platform. Oh, how they all wanted to be back at Hogwarts to see what Mrs. Potter does to Sileni. This was one Christmas that wasn't going to be _too_ boring.

**4545454545**

—Midnight—

Sileni dragged her feet into Leaky Cauldron, nodding to Tom in a tired greeting. She had worked there first before going to work at the Muggle restaurant. And how it was packed at both places!

"Tough night at the Muggle restaurant, Sileni?" Tom called.

"You have no idea," she replied tiredly.

Tom chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, by the way, Dumbledore told me to tell you to floo to his office; something about someone wanting to speak with you."

Sileni sighed, "Yay!" she said sarcastically, walking inside the fireplace.

Tom chuckled, watching the green flames enveloping the teenager. "Poor girl, having to work two jobs on one day again." he mumbled to himself, going back to cleaning.

Sileni stumbled out of the fireplace, stumbling to her knees once more. She mocked cried before sighing in irritation.

"Oh, fuck it." she mumbled.

She laid on the floor, then turned on to her back. She placed her arm over her eyes with a sigh, wanting to sleep forever and never wake up.

"All right, who wants to speak with me? I want to sleep." she whispered the last part to herself.

There are a few chuckles; Sileni lifting her arm to see the Order all looking down at her in amusement—except the older witch and wizards who looked on in disapproving. Sileni clears her throat, feeling herself start to blush.

"Damn," she muttered to herself.

She stood up, fixing her uniform and hair, knowing her blush wasn't going to go anywhere any time soon. She will also need a word with Dumbledore for not telling her about the meeting that night, which irritated her greatly. Despite her age, she was still a member whether he liked it or not; besides it was _he _who wanted her to be in it_._

"Nice outfit," one of the Prewett twins said with a grin. "Too bad you're too young."

Sileni rolled her eyes. "Too bad you don't have a brain." this earned a couple of chuckles, "And you're only five year's older, ass."

The group all laughed at this, the other twin hitting his brother on the back with a large grin on his face.

"Looks like your charm doesn't work on her, brother." he looked over to Sileni and bowed at her, continuing to smile. "My lady, Fabian Prewett is at your service for embarrassing my dear brother in front of everyone."

Sileni rolled her eyes, "Yeah, will, you ain't getting on my favor either."

The group laughs once more, Gideon slapping his twin on the back, whose smile faltered. The fifteen year old, however, just rubbed her eyes and took out a piece of paper from her front pocket of her uniform. At least she now knew which twin is who. Gideon had long hair and pulled back in a pony tail, while his twin had short, chin-length, hair with a light scar on his cheek.

"Here, it took a while, but I was able to remember who joined Voldemort." Sileni told Dumbledore, handing him the piece of paper. "It took a lot of research—and for some odd reason I was still able to get the future information on my phone, seeing as the internet isn't invited here yet—but I was finally able to track down the Death Eater's name and surnames, and who they're married to either now or in the future; not all of them, however, as not many were important during Harry's life, but it's a start."

Dumbledore nodded, looking over the very _long_ list that had to be written down on three sheets of Muggle paper, back _and_ front.

"Very good, we will have to keep a watchful eye on them. I will go to the Ministry first thing tomorrow morning to let the Minister know." Dumbledore looked up at Sileni with a smile. "By the way, someone here wants to speak with you."

Sileni looked to the right to see a very stern, elderly, woman come from the back of the Order, hands on hips and a raised eyebrow. She looked strangely familiar, but Sileni couldn't place where she has seen this woman before. But something about her aurora just gave the teenager to want to go and hide from the older woman.

"Are you mad, girl?" Sileni was taken aback by her motherly tone, "Working both of your jobs all throughout Christmas break? You will tire yourself out if you don't stop and take a breather!"

Sileni blushed lightly, figuring out exactly who she was. "Mrs. Potter, I assumed?"

"Damn straight I am!"

The fifteen year old took a deep breath. "Mrs. Potter, I am sure Dumbledore had told you my brother and I situation. We _need_ the money to be able to pay for our school things next year, as well as a place to live! I would rather work then let my brother help out. I want him to focus on his schooling only—among other teenager things."

Mrs. Potter shook her head, sadly. "And what do you want? Don't you want to focus on _your_ schooling too?"

Sileni blushed, hating all the attention she was getting from the Order. "It's not about what I want anymore. It's about what's best for my brother." she told her honestly, "Besides, I'm going to be the one to sacrifice my life to Voldemort, not my brother. It's best to just cut my life now and help my brother build up to live his."

The Order spoke amongst themselves as Mrs. Potter looked sympathetically at her. Sileni only shook her head, praying that she will not start to break down in front of them. She has stayed strong for so long and she didn't want to bring down her facade just yet. Not until the end.

"Now, if we're all done here, I must go and rest. I work in seven hours."

With that said, she walked out of the office, everyone too stun as they were still taking in the information they have just learned. Apparently this fifteen year old wasn't as hopeless as some of them had previously thought her to be; their admiration her for her strength and pride moving up a notch.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: One Night

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 6**

Sileni sat on the windowsill of the fifth year dormitories, looking out to the snow covered grounds. There was a crescent moon out, which brought her mind back to Remus about a month ago or so. She had stumbled upon him being supported by Sirius and James, walking towards the Hospital Wing. Of course she asked if he was all right for the _Wolfsbane_ potion has yet to be invented and could only imagine what pain he had to endure during the transformation.

Luckily he had best friends to help him through it rather than alone. However, she wondered if that was true during the summer as she was sure he lived far from his friends. With a frustrated groan, Sileni moved away from the window and to her bed in hopes of sleep.

The week passed incredibly fast for Sileni, who was taking a long hot shower at the moment, dreading to go to work. Charlie had decided to give her a promotion from busgirl to hostess. Only because Sileni saw two girls who were hostesses were late one day and the restaurant was becoming busy. She quickly picked up an ear piece and guided a few families to their table as she also told the only hostess _on duty_ which tables were cleaned or about to be cleaned as she picked up the dishes and such. At least she'll be getting paid more money because of this.

Being Christmas _day_ the restaurant was going to be busy and not many employees will be working as many are either out of town or asked the day off months in advance. Quickly dressing, Sileni moved quickly to get to work on time. She smiled—albeit surprised—at the amount of presents underneath the tree for her. She will not be able to open them until after work, but she did not mind.

The fifteen year old could only imagine her brother, the Marauder's, James' parents, Lily, _and_ Severus of their Christmas gifts from her. No doubt Severus would have been skeptical and would have performed many charms and spells to make sure it wasn't a trick. Continuing to smile to herself, Sileni ran towards the room to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and to work.

"Miss Thorn, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Sileni slowed her walk to see Dumbledore and some of the Order, along with a few of the professor's who stayed behind as well. She smiled apologetic, walking backwards as she passed both the doors to the Great Hall and staircase they were descending.

"Sorry, but I have to go to work. Merry Christmas though!"

And she turned and ran, praying she won't be late. The group looks after her, Dumbledore the most thoughtful out of all of them.

**4545454545**

—Potter's house—

Luke smiled in mild amusement as he watched Mrs. Potter pace in the kitchen, mumbling to herself. He was the only one up that early, the three other boy's still sleeping—despite being nearly noon. She had told him that she spoke with his sister, but was stubborn to not come and had stayed at Hogwarts to work. As Mrs. Potter turned to pace once more, she glared at Luke as he quickly hid his smile, drinking the rest of his milk left over from his cereal.

"Your sister is so stubborn!" Mrs. Potter told Luke.

The fourteen year old just chuckled, smiling at the elderly witch. "So I've been told."

Mrs. Potter only shook her head, "She had no right in buying me and my husband those Quidditch tickets! The seats she gave us were _too_ expensive!"

Luke chuckled again, walking over to the sink and begin to wash his bowl and spoon the Muggle way. "It's possible that someone from the Order that works in the Ministry gave those to my sister as 'thanks for the information'?"

"What information?" asked a yawning James.

"Still, those Quidditch seats are very good; _she_ should have gone with someone her own age!" Mrs. Potter continued, ignoring her son.

"What Quidditch seats? What's going on?" James asked, now wide awake.

"Someone gave my sister two Quidditch tickets for the upcoming game, _Falmouth Falcons_ vs. _Wigtown Wanderers_, next month that would have cost a fortune." Luke explained, drying his hands.

"Why did you wash the dishes by hand?" Sirius asked with a frown.

Somehow both he and Remus had entered while Luke washed his bowl and spoon without his notice. The year younger boy truly hated when they sneak up on him like that. Luke, though, had a way to pay back Remus, for when Mrs. Potter returned from Hogwarts she had told them all about Gideon and Fabian trying to get on Sileni's good favor. Remus scolded at this thought, holding in his anger. It was a very amusing sight for him, to say the least.

"Because my sister and I were taught to do things the Muggle way and not take our magic for granted."

Mrs. Potter smiled at Luke. "James, you should learn from this boy."

James shook his head, sitting at the table with his two other best friends. "I would rather use magic, thank you."

"Yeah, unless a certain redhead tells you otherwise," Remus muttered for them all to hear.

Everyone laughs at this as Luke retakes his seat at the counter, watching a laughing Mrs. Potter setting down platters of food before the three boys at the table. Mr. Potter then walked in, greeting the boys before leaning next to his wife's ear. Mrs. Potter frowned thoughtfully and worriedly, looking towards her husband's solemn look.

"Luke, how do you feel about werewolves?" Mr. Potter suddenly asked.

The chatter immediately halted at the table, as Luke raised a curious eyebrow. The three older boys had a panic look, which Luke did not notice as he stared at the older Potter's.

"Do you think they are a dangerous and ruthless as other would like to think?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"What if one of your friends was a werewolf?" Mr. Potter added.

Luke thought over the question carefully, thinking over his words. "Those who transformed into a werewolf are the same as any other person. I don't look at what they become or what color their skin is or even nationality. If you're cool with me, I'll be cool with you. If one of my friends was a werewolf I wouldn't think anything different about them. But I would think twice about who I make out with as I know they have a strong sense of smell like dogs do. I wouldn't want to make out with their mate or anything!"

This earned a laugh as Mrs. Potter only smiled happily. She looked over to Remus point-ly, who sighed with a nod. A full moon was approaching, she probably didn't want to lie to Luke about him disappearing and where he was. But the werewolf couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the story and reason they brought up this subject.

"What about your sister?" Mr. Potter suddenly asked, "What would she do if she found out she was dating a werewolf?"

Luke held back his smirk, looking to a tensed Remus from the corner of his eye. "She's the one who taught me not to judge others—as did our mom—and I think my sister won't care about dating about a werewolf. She would just be depressed about not being with him while he transforms."

Remus visibly relaxed as he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding. Luke smiled, as did the others, knowing that the fourteen year old had answered the biggest question Remus was afraid of hearing.

"At least I hope it's a guy that she's dating!" Luke suddenly said with a mock shudder.

This earned another laugh from the group as Mrs. Potter smacked him upside the head. Luke only shrugged his shoulders, smiling slyly but laughing anyways. Not that he didn't have a problem with same sex relationships, he just wanted to lighten up the mood a bit.

"Luke," Remus started, gaining the year younger boy's attention. "I'm a werewolf."

Luke grinned. "I know,"

"You _know_?" the three Marauder's cried in surprise.

"Yeah, my sister told me." Luke laughed and took out his _LG Shine_ phone, quickly taking a picture at the three surprised Marauder's. "That was great; I'll have to show Sileni!" Luke said laughingly, getting ready for the questions that would come his way about the phone and the picture he just took.

**4545454545**

—_Hogwarts—_

Sileni sat in front of the fireplace, opening her presents. Tom had sent her back to Hogwarts early because after one it had become very slow. Okay, it was an hour after noon and it was dead. She had a late lunch with the professor's, Dumbledore, and some of the Order. They (as in those from the Order) had given the girl arms full of presents for her to open, as well as her brother when he returns. From Luke she had gotten several romance and fantasy books, James a bucket of _Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_ and some minor items for pranks.

Sirius sent her a hair comb that was black with silver flower designs (why he would buy something so feminine for her was beyond her mind) and _Exploding Snaps_. From James' parents a bag full of galleons, which she had returned that day with her owl, Lightning. From the Order were several defensive, potions, and simple charms spells ("What are they trying to say?" Sileni muttered, but smiled anyways, knowing that she lack the ability to perform magic, unlike her brother), and from Dumbledore a bag of lemon drops.

Now she sat, staring at the small, wrapped box from Remus, nervous to find out what he got her. It was inside a small, blue bag, which also had a small clear bag of chocolate covered strawberries. Taking a deep breath she unwraps the box, then opened it slowly. She gasped as tears started to form, her hands shaking as she stared at the item. It was a sterling silver necklace with a unique Celtic design that twisted around a sapphire diamond in the middle of the pendant. She had seen it in Diagon Alley the first day they went to retrieve their school things, and absolutely fell in love with it. Crying still, Sileni didn't hear the fire cackle until a voice spoke up, startling her.

"You cannot just send back a present, young lady!"

Sileni looked up to the scowling face of Mrs. Potter. Her face immediately became concern from seeing the tears. However, before she can ask what was wrong, Sileni spoke first.

"Mrs. Potter, may I come over early?" she asked, glad that she had already dressed for the dinner the elderly woman had invited her.

"Yes, dear! Of course!"

As she disappeared, Sileni stood and took a pinch of powder that was in a pot close by—Dumbledore told her to have one in the Gryffindor common room as she was the only Gryffindor to have stayed behind. But she had liked the exercise to walking all the way down to the empty classroom on the first floor. Once she stumbled out, Sileni looked up to the concern face of Mrs. Potter.

"Where is he? Where's Remus?" she quickly asked, looking around.

Suddenly, all four boys and Mr. Potter (so she assumed) entered from what looked to be the dining room. They had all stop in mid-laugh as the saw Sileni, watching as her sadness and joy disappeared and became angry and embarrassment.

"You!" Sileni pointed angrily, and shaky, at the werewolf who stopped in mid-step in fear, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know how expensive this necklace was?"

"I—um," Remus stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Sileni cut him off, taking a couple of dangerous steps forward. "Stupid, ignorant, fool! Why would you buy me something so expensive when you hardly know me?"

Then all of a sudden her anger subsided to tears once more, causing the poor, confused boy off guard. She ran to him, jumped, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. How she did it, Sileni didn't even know. Remus stumbled back a bit in surprise, but quickly held her thighs so she wouldn't fall. Sileni looked up at Remus and kissed him. He was taken aback, but he kissed her back immediately, liking the feeling of her lips. She pulled away just as quickly and cried on to his shoulder, Remus awkwardly looking around the room at all the amused faces, wondering what to do.

"That time of month, Sileni?" Luke asked laughingly.

"Shut up!" she yelled, her voice muffled.

The group laughed at this, Remus shaking his head, trying not to laugh himself. Mrs. Potter started to usher everyone out as Remus walked over to the couch. He sat down, stretching his legs out before him while Sileni continued to cry, straddling him. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, feeling her shudder as he touched her skin. Remus closed his eyes and inhaled, smelling coconut and lime (mostly lime) mixed together.

Feeling her shudder again when he touched her bare skin, Remus—shyly, mind you—moved his hands upwards beneath her shirt. Sileni—who has been calm for a while—shuddered at the feeling of his long fingers spread over her bare skin, and slowly pulled back to look at him. Remus looked at her light gray eyes before his eyes landed on her lips. Her lips twitching, she kissed him once, quickly pulling back to see his reaction. Remus brought one of his hands to the back of her head and kissed her hard before taking it slow. He was just glad that she was interested in him rather than Gideon and Fabian Prewett, which Mrs. Potter had told them about.

One night; that's all Sileni had asked the powers to be, just one night.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	8. Chapter 7: The One Who Brought Them

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 7**

Dinner went without incident, just the occasional teasing from both James and Sirius. Underneath the table Remus and Sileni held hands, Remus rubbing his thumb over her knuckles once in a while. After desert the group went to the living room to talk or play wizard chess (Luke had challenged Remus, but he declined, so Mr. Potter decided to play instead). When everyone went to sleep, Sileni and Remus continued to sit on the couch, Mrs. Potter letting Sileni know that she could spend the night.

Once she heard the doors closed, Sileni shyly looked anywhere but at Remus, a bit embarrassed from her behavior earlier. Remus, on the other hand, was staring at the girl intently, wanting to know what it was that she was thinking. He smiled as he saw her bit her lower lip, her left cheek turning red. Remus reached out and took her hand in his, tugging it when she turned to him. Pursing her lips together, Sileni stood and straddled Remus once more, the older boy a bit taken aback as he only wanted her to sit closer.

"I'm sorry I snapped earlier." Sileni whispered, looking down.

Remus reached a hand and cupped her cheek to make her look up. "You don't have to be sorry, it was to be expected." he whispered himself.

Sileni smiled shyly, looking down with a small giggle. Remus smiled back before he remembered the conversation he had at breakfast. He frowned in curiosity, wondering if he should say something and ruin whatever possibility they might have in the future.

"How... how did you know I was a werewolf?" he asked so quietly, Sileni thought she didn't hear it right.

Sileni's head snapped up in surprise once the words snuck in and blushed. Looking away, she went to get up but Remus quickly wound his left arm around her waist as he stroked her cheek with his right, not willingly to let her go. She bit her lower lip, trying hard not to slip what could be considered as fatal to them at that moment. Secrets she desperately wanted to tell but have to wait it off.

"Unlike my brother, I tend to notice things right away." she whispered, closing her eyes. "I only told him so he may look out for you in the nights that I cannot."

Remus stroked her cheek that was slowly turning red before leaning in to kiss her ever so lightly, his hold on her waist tightening a bit. "There was never a reason for that, for the night's you returned to Hogwarts late I would still be up waiting for you."

Sileni sighed, placing her forehead to Remus, chuckling slightly. "I knew I felt someone else in the common room, but I was just too tired to notice or look around to see who it was."

Remus smiled and slowly moved his hand into her hair, leaning his head up to kiss her once more. That was probably the one thing he will not get tired off, is kissing her. Sure, he has kissed several girls last year, but they were all just passing moments. Mostly because they were trying to get to either Sirius or James, or he just couldn't bare it because of what he was. Sileni was different, he knew this, and that's what made him want her more.

Come morning, Sileni woke slowly, feeling comfortable and warm, a hard wall up against her back. Finally awake, Sileni tried to register where she was and what woke her. Kissing Remus, speaking with him, kissing him some more, than finally falling asleep against him was what came to her mind. _My Immortal_ by Evanescence started to play, Sileni's eyes widen, knowing she had to get to work quickly.

Carefully she pulled away from Remus, who quickly tighten his hold on her and bringing her back against his chest. Seriously, who would have thought this thin and scrawny boy was really strong beneath his clothes and personality. Inhaling, Sileni pulled—or more like pry—his arm from her waist and quickly got up, gently putting down his arm. She smiled at the way Remus looked, so innocent and worry free.

Sighing, she grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm so she wouldn't wake him or anyone else. After putting on her shoes, Sileni walked over to the fireplace to quickly go back to Hogwarts to shower and change for work. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Sileni looked back to see Mrs. Potter raising an eyebrow at her.

"Work,"

Was all Sileni said before flooing to Hogwarts. Mrs. Potter sighed, looking sadly over to Remus, who started to reach for someone. The guilt, hurt, and regret flashed through the girl's eyes before she left as clear as day. Despite her attraction to Remus, Mrs. Potter could see why she was trying to distant herself from everyone. It was just easier for nobody to get hurt in the end. She walked over to the still sleeping boy and shook him, Remus frowning up at her before looking around wildly.

"She had to go to work. Go upstairs and rest a little longer. It's still early for you."

Remus nodded before making his way upstairs with a yawn. Oh, if only he knew what was soon to come. 

**4545454545**

The Christmas break was coming and going. Remus had sent letter after letter, after letter to Sileni, but the girl did not respond. Sileni didn't know what she got herself into; why did she let her attraction for Remus take over? Despite this, however, the fifteen year old decided to finish that which she started. So after the full moon had passed, she wrote to Remus, asking if he was all right before she went off to work.

When she returned that night Sileni saw a blue daffodil on top of a parchment. She chuckled as she saw the flower, knowing that Remus had somehow enchanted it as she told him about the book _Blue Dahlia_ by Nora Roberts,though he had changed the flower to her favorite one instead. Smiling, she picked up both items, smelling the flower than unfolding the parchment.

_'You can write on this parchment and I will be able to see it right away on my spare parchment._

_Remus'_

Raising an eyebrow, Sileni grabbed her notebook and pen—she hates the quill and ink—and sat at the window sill, opening the window a little, and wrote a hello. Right away there was a response.

_'Finally! I've been waiting since this morning!'_

Sileni raised her eyebrow once more. _'If you have forgotten, I WORK!'_

There was a pause for a few minutes before writing appeared once more.

_'I did forget, sorry. Would that be why you haven't responded to any of my letters?'_

Sileni placed her pen on the parchment, not really knowing what to say in return. Then finally she decided to tell the truth as she was already hiding a bigger secret from not just him, but from everyone she has come to be friends with.

_'No, I needed to think, and I needed time.'_

_'Does it have to do with what happened Christmas?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Do you regret it?'_

Sileni smiled to herself, _'Not one kiss.'_

_'So, you're all right kissing a...'_

_'A boy who is six months older than me? Who picked, out of hundreds of girls, me? Yea, I think I'm all right with it.'_

_'That's not what I was going to say.'_

Sileni smiled, knowing Remus was smiling too. _'Babe, I don't care what it is you become every full moon; I just care about you! I only hate when I can't be there when you transform, to ease your pain.'_

_'How can a monster like me deserve you?'_

_'Trust ME! It is I that does not deserve you! Especially with all that is happening,'_

Sileni cursed out loud, not meaning to have written that last bit.

_'What IS going on? Both you and your brother have been acting very strange lately.'_

_'I'm truly sorry Remus, but that is one thing I cannot tell you; at least not yet.'_

There was a long pause, making the teenager nervous.

_'Okay, so long you tell me when you can?'_

Sileni sighed in relief. _'Promise; now go to bed, you need your rest and I need all the sleep I can get for work due in several hours.'_

_'Okay, stop working so hard! Night luv,'_

_'Night,'_

Sileni sighed, leaning back against the wall, looking out to the cloudy sky, the moon—with a slight gap on the right—shinning down upon the peaceful grounds; at least, peaceful for now. There was no doubt in her mind that Voldemort was getting both anxious and suspicious of Dumbledore getting the Horcruxes. Or the arrests that are soon to be made because of the list she provided. Sileni would have to be even more careful until the time was right.

Snow started to fall once more; Sileni went to close the window and gasped in pain. An electric charge went through her hand, up her arm, and all over her body in just a few seconds. Now, she has been shocked before, but not that badly. Looking down at her left hand, blood started to seep from her forefinger before magically disappearing—literally, it disappeared. Shaking her head, Sileni closed the window and went over to her bed, thinking it was just her imagination.

She continued to look at the magical parchment she held. Lying down on her stomach, Sileni pressed the pen down, wondering if she should.

_'You still awake?'_

_'Can't sleep either?'_

Sileni laughed to herself. _'No. So, Remus John Lupin, tell me more about yourself?'_

_'Very well, Sileni Thorn,'_

Sileni laughed out loud, shaking her head. Aside from being quiet, shy, and sometimes serious, Remus was amusing.

**4545454545**

_Sileni found herself in a large, empty corridor in __Hogwarts__. The only reason she knew she was in the castle was due to the structure of the walls and floors, the windows at the end, and the old, moving, oil paintings. Not to mention the suit in armors. However, this corridor was not familiar to her, so Sileni could only guess it was whether higher up or on one side of the castle, or even both._

"_It is on the eighteenth floor, facing the east side."_

_The voice was soothing but it was so distinct you cannot tell if it was a voice belonging to a male or female. Sileni turned around to see an outline of a person, all colors of the rainbow moving from the left foot all the way to the right side of the head. As the person moved forward, there seemed to be like a skirt or even a dress moving with it. The person laughed lightly, Sileni turning as the person moved up beside her and faced her._

"_I am neither living nor dead, nor am I a boy or a girl."_

"_Who are you and why am I here? _How_ did I get here?" Sileni asked, slightly afraid_

"_It was I who brought you here, you are still sleeping. So in some sense, you are _dreaming_." the person sighed tiredly, sounding older than Sileni thought. "I am also the reason why you and your brother are here in this world." the person said, opening their arms wide open at their side, "When the Founders built this school to teach other young kids with powers, I became alive and responsive with their magic, and that of the student's. And with time I started to develop a body from the excess magic left behind by those who had gotten their wands snapped or by those that have died here; even magic left behind by the Headmaster's or Headmistress that went on and retired. They are somehow bound by this castle, so wherever they died a part of their magic comes here."_

_Sileni took in all this information, storing it to the back of her mind to review later. "Why did you bring my brother and me to this world? And erase us from all those we knew and loved?"_

_The person (Sileni didn't want to call it __Hogwarts__) smiled regretfully and sadness. "Because I have seen the future thanks to a seer, nearly a thousand years ago, when she was dueling an evil witch and died here on the fortieth floor. Somehow her third eye was connected to her magic and gave me the power to see both that can be and not become. When it came to Voldemort, however, I saw both of what could happen without you and your brother in this world and what would happen with your presence._

_'The only difference between the vision of you and your brother not here and the right now is the erasing of the memories. The only reason it was painful for you had to do with the fact you died on either vision so you are both vulnerable and bound to your destiny."_

_Sileni scoffed, looking to her left at the windows to see dawn approaching. Hopefully it's the same thing outside her dream world._

"_With erasing the memories you do not have to choose to live here or return to your world with no recollection as to all that has happened."_

"_I know for a fact my brother is starting to feel accustomed and comfortable in this world." Sileni whispered; the sun slowly peeking from the horizon and the clouds. "When do I die?" she asked, turning to the person._

"_On your eighteenth birthday, that is why I brought you to the eighteenth floor. However, Voldemort tries to get to you in March of this year. That is when you go into hiding until your death. You do not have time to tell your brother the plot line of Harry's life, so he cannot stop Voldemort or Peter Pettigrew. As for Dumbledore, despite giving him the information, he does not take heed."_

_Sileni nod her head, frowning. "And by telling me this now, I go to my brother and change it."_

_The person smiled. "Correct. However, despite my warning you still must die."_

_Sileni nods sorrowfully. "Just promise to take care of my brother and the others."_

"_I will; you can trust on my word."_

**4545454545**

Sileni gasped, sitting up in bed. She wildly looked around before sighing. Dawn was approaching, just like her dream. Cracking her neck, she fell back on her bed, not really wanting to go to work. Sitting up on her elbows, she looked down at the parchment, Sileni smiles in amusement.

_'Are you still there luv?'_

_'Did you fall asleep on me?'_

_'You fell asleep. Night luv AND good morning! Don't work too hard or you'll make yourself sick!'_

Laughing to herself, Sileni responds back quickly before getting ready for work.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8: Animagus potion and illness

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 8**

As students returned to Hogwarts, everyone was at the feast, swamping tales of their Christmas and what happened over the break. All except Sileni that is. A furious Lily and Severus demanded to know where she was as they ranted of the present she sent them—although grateful, it was uncalled for. Both James and Sirius asked Luke angrily why Sileni sent Severus a present. The fourteen year old just told them to ask her when she got off of work.

However the boy's didn't have to wait long as the doors of the Great Hall opened to reveal a tired looking Sileni. All anger disappearing; James grinned and got up from his seat with his arms open wide.

"Rouge!" he yelled loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

Sileni laughed at both his childness and the name. She ran to him, jumped, and bent her feet up so as not to hit anyone as James spun her around. Feeling both dizzy and nausea, she told James to put her down. Not to mention that McGonagall yelled at them to stop portraying such affection in front of everyone. Once on the ground, Sileni groaned in pain, closed her eyes, and leaned against James, burying her face into his left shoulder.

"You okay?" James asked protectively.

"No, I think I ate something bad at work." she mumbled.

She sighed and sat down next to Remus, who immediately placed an arm around her shoulders, James sitting next to her. Whispers started to rise, everyone (mostly the girls) wondering who Sileni was going out with. Wanting no part in a rumor that concerned James Potter, Sileni turned to Remus, who looked at her questioningly, and kissed him (something they both have been waiting for a long while) before placing her head on his shoulder.

Immediately everyone start whispering furiously to one another, Sileni and Remus not caring. The other three boys only grinned in amusement before eating like there was no tomorrow. Once they finished eating (a miracle for both James and Sirius), the group walked back to Gryffindor Tower to sleep or just talk. Remus moved his arm down to Sileni's waist and held her close, glaring back to the jealous boys glaring at him. Luke, Sirius, and James formed a sort of shield around the couple, acting as their bodyguards.

"We want to share something with you guys." Sirius told them once they reached the Changing Staircase.

James immediately looked excited while Remus looked indifferent. At Luke's okay and Sileni's nod, the three Marauder's took them up several floors, through two secret passages, and down a corridor on the seventh floor. As they neared a wall, a door suddenly appeared, the three Marauder's frowning in suspicion. When they entered the room, the Marauder's were surprised to see all the things they need to show the brother and sister.

Noting both their surprise and shock, Sileni chuckled softly. "Gentlemen, Hogwarts is alive. That's why the door to the Room of Requirements revealed itself so quickly, and had all the things you needed to show us whatever is you want us to see. Hogwarts read your thoughts before you can even finish thinking it," she told them tiredly.

She moved away from Remus and sat—or more like flopping—down on the couch nearby. She was sitting sideways, placing her head on the back rest, closing her eyes. Remus frowned in concern, sitting next to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Sileni smiled and laid down, placing her head on his lap. "Since you're here, yeah, I am."

The couple laughed as the other boy's groan in disgust, rolling their eyes, and pretending to be throwing up; though both James and Sirius were smiling widely for their best friend's happiness, while Luke was really indifferent about the whole situation.

"That is the cheesiest line _ever_, sis!" Luke said with a roll of his eyes.

Sileni smirked, closing her eyes as Remus brushed his hand through her hair. "Well, I got it from you."

The others laughed as Luke chuckled good heartily. Sobering, both James and Sirius went to work on—as the siblings figured out due to the cauldron—a potion. Obviously it was what they wanted to show them. It was nearing an hour, Luke playing with a tennis ball that appeared five minutes after James and Sirius started the potion, while Sileni was lightly sleeping in the same position she laid nearly an hour ago.

"Okay it's almost ready, just give it five more minutes!" Sirius suddenly said.

Sileni inhaled, opening her eyes to slits, Remus smiling down at her, still brushing his hands through her hair. Sileni smiled back, but she still felt a bit queasy and just plain ill. Sitting up, Sileni leaned against Remus' left shoulder, the werewolf wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

"What exactly are you two doing?" Luke asked confused, still throwing the tennis ball at a nearby wall.

James grinned up at him. "Oh, you'll see Silver tongue."

Luke rolled his eyes as Sileni chuckled softly. "What the hell is up with the nicknames, James?"

"Your brother, my dear Rouge, has somehow talked his way into my cold cousin's heart. _Without_ using magic whatsoever! Not even _Sirius_ could've charmed into my cousin's heart!"

Sirius rolled his eyes in annoyance to his friend's laughing. "And your name, my lady, has to deal with the mysterious and secretive you have around you."

Sileni laughs, looking over to the two boys, "I suppose it's only right."

Sirius rolled his eyes as James only grinned. Suddenly there was an explosion, follow by hissing purple smoke lifting up from the cauldron.

"Potions done!" both James and Sirius yelled in joy.

Everyone laughed at the childness both James and Sirius portrayed. Luke goes over to them in curiosity while Sileni only stayed put, not really wanting to get up. Remus only encouraged the girl to stay put, not wanting to let her go. He tightened his grip around her when she sighed and snuggled even further back into him, pulling up her knees closer to her chest. Sileni placed her hands on top of his, closing her eyes once more. She had a feeling what the potion was, but why did they want to show it to them, was the real question.

"It's a damn potion, whoo-ho!" Luke said sarcastically, Sileni chuckling softly.

Both James and Sirius rolled their eyes, James scooping up some potion into a goblet and handing it to the fourteen year old with a pointed look.

"Just drink it!"

Luke took the goblet and smelled it before grimacing in disgust. He was turning towards his sister without taking his eyes from the liquid in mock fear.

"Sileni, I think they're trying to murder us!"

The said girl laughs as James told Luke sternly to drink the damn thing. With a combination of a sigh and a groan, Sileni fell back across Remus's lap, who laughed quietly, looking down at the girl strangely. She opens her eyes and smile, seeing the confusion in his amber eyes, despite the smile he was wearing. Neither of them could help the stifle chuckling as it seemed like Remus was holding a large baby as his arms held Sileni slightly upright.

The couple then looked over to the three other boy's when Luke cried out and groaning. He doubled over before his body started to shift and change. He started to grow light brown hair all over his body, than large pointed ears started to grow as he begin to shrink. Suddenly, Sileni started to laugh as her brother become a very large cat, though he was smaller than a mountain lion. His fur was sleek and short, the tips of ears having black tufts, the only distinct coloring on him.

"Aww, you look so cute! Who would have thought you would become a lynx!" Sileni cried teasingly.

Luke growled at her, though he looked to be amused at the same time. Both James and Sirius grinned to one another, circling around Luke to make sure that there was no mistake or deforms. Even though they have perfected the Animagus potion in their third year, there can still be some problems.

"Okay, to return to your human form all you have to do is think of being human once more." Sirius told him.

It took a few minutes but Luke shifted back, groaning and stretching. Everyone was looking at him in amusement.

"That was awesome! I just hated the craving for mice and rabbits."

The group laughed, Sileni rolling her eyes. Sirius refilled the goblet and walked over to the couch, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Your turn,"

Sileni groaned, not even moving to get up from her spot, eyeing the goblet. "Well, I know it's not poison since my brother is still alive,"

Sileni sighed and stood up, closing her eyes from the nausea that hit her. Calming down, she opens her eyes to concern gray eyes looking her over. With a wave of her hand, Sileni takes the goblet and quickly downs it, handing the empty goblet back. Nothing happened for the first few minutes, but then she cried out, doubling over in pain. She felt her body start to shift in odd places before she started shrink, everything and everyone getting bigger.

Once the pain and shifting stopped, Sileni opened her eyes and stood up, stretching her back. She looked at the faces and grinned, seeing their shock faces and their open jaws in surprise. Thinking of a mirror, Sileni turned to the left and admired herself as one appeared. She thank Andi (which she'll be calling Hogwarts from now on), and stood to look at herself from all sides.

"An arctic fox, who ever thought?" James mumbled.

"Yeah, I always thought you'd be something vicious!" Sirius teased, "A lion, tiger, or even a jaguar."

Sileni glared at them before growling in disapproval, smirking when both boys jumped back. Satisfied, Sileni ran over to an amused Remus and jumped onto his lap, curling up in a comfortable position. Remus pet Sileni, grinning at the other two boys. Out of all of them, Sileni was the only one to have all white fur.

"I think you should be called Stealth instead of Rouge, from how fast you ran!" James said with his eyebrows up.

Sileni swished her tail to let him know she heard, leaning her head into Remus hand, loving the feeling. Sirius and Luke laughed as James rolled his eyes, seeing the girl had fallen asleep in Remus' arms. They noted that everything got cleaned up and vanished, the boy's grateful as they needed to return to Gryffindor Tower to sleep in.

"Pick up your girlfriend, Remus; we got to go." Sirius said with a smirk.

Blushing, Remus does so, Sileni lazily sleeping comfortably, her tail swishing once in a while. Once in the common room, Remus took Sileni up to the boy's room since they couldn't go up the girl's staircase. None of the boy's minded as she had slept in there before. Placing her on his pillow, Remus quickly changed and went to sleep, glad to have Sileni close to him.

**4545454545**

—Morning—

Sileni woke up feeling worse than yesterday. She changed back to her human form and sat at the edge of the bed, light headed and even more nauseas. As she tried to stand up slowly and did not move for a full minute did Sileni panic as she fell to her knees and vomited. Remus quickly sat up and was by Sileni's side, holding back her hair and rubbing her back as she was now dry heaving. Once that stopped, Sileni fell to the side in tiredness and pain from the dry heave.

Remus quickly held her from around the waist, cleaning up the vomit. Sileni wiped her mouth and nose, slightly crying from both the pain and embarrassment. Remus conjured up a glass of water, handing it to the girl, who took it greatly. She swished the water in her mouth before spitting it out into the bucket Remus had also conjured up. With his help Sileni was lying on her side, curled up in hopes to ease the nauseas and sleep another hour before she had to go to work.

She was blushing but Remus did not notice the difference as her whole face was flushed from the beginning. With growing concern, the werewolf placed a hand on Sileni's forehead, eyes widening in fear, quickly pulling his hand away.

"Luv, you're burning up!" he said in pure fear.

"I'll be fine in an hour," she mumbled, closing her eyes tiredly.

Remus frowned, shaking his head. "Luv, you are _not_ going to work! You're sick!"

Sileni sighed, opening her eyes slowly. However, her words were cut off as she leaned over and dry heaved into the bucket once more.

"Come on," Remus muttered, picking up the small girl.

Well, small compared to him. Sileni moaned in pain, not liking the bouncing feeling from Remus' hurry steps. She must have fallen asleep as the next moment she opened her eyes, Sileni was now lying on her back in the Hospital Wing.

"How long have I been here? I have to go to work at nine!" Sileni mumbled in hopes someone was nearby.

"It's after two o'clock and your brother spoke with both of your managers. Charlie said to call him when you're better and Tom said wait a month to return to work." Remus told her, coming into her line of vision. "Madam Pomfrey said you needed to rest before giving you this potion for your stomach flu you constructed from working so much."

He looked at her pointedly. He helped her sit up, before placing the vile full of blue liquid to her mouth and let her drink the whole thing. Sileni coughed, grimacing at the taste of the potion, Remus chuckling as he sat behind her. She sighed, leaning back against Remus, who wrapped his arms around her waist and placing his chin on her left shoulder.

"I told you not to work too hard, luv."

Sileni rolled her eyes, keeping quite instead. Smirking, the werewolf kissed the side of her neck, holding her closer to him. She sighed at this, nausea, but comfortable.

"Stay with me, please?" Sileni asked in a whisper, "Even when I start to vomit again?"

Remus chuckled, kissing her neck once more, "Even when you start to vomit again."

Sileni smiled, looking back at the werewolf. "How did I ever get such a good guy to be with me?"

Remus kissed her cheek softly. "I ask myself that with you too."

"You wonder how you ever got a good guy?" Sileni laughed at his mistake.

"Wait, what? No! That's not what I meant!"

Sileni laughed and kissed his cheek before setting back and going back to sleep. Throughout the whole day they spoke of many things, getting to know each other a little more, played chess (Sileni only wining once by pure luck), and took a nap. Despite Madam Pomfrey's threats, concerns, and yelling, Remus slept with Sileni, neither willingly to part from each other.

Remus, because this was the second time feeling like this for a girl and didn't want to let go—especially when she knew his darkest secret and accepted him for it. Sileni wanted to be close to the werewolf until the day she died, which was a few years, but she wanted to keep this feeling until she broke both of their hearts.

Throughout the night, Sileni woke to vomit in the bucket Madam Pomfrey left at the side of the bed for her. Despite the potion, Sileni didn't feel like she was getting any better. In fact, she felt _worse_. Come mid-morning Sileni was curled up into a very tight ball, vomiting every five minutes. Remus was nearby, pacing while Madam Pomfrey checked her over multiple times.

"I do not understand, the potion should have worked!" she muttered to herself a couple of times.

Sileni then cried out as a pain shot through her lower stomach. "I think I know what it is. But I need to go to a Muggle hospital." she told them hoarsely.

"That is absurd! You had a stomach flu!" Madam Pomfrey went to go on but Sileni cut her off.

"No, my appendix burst! I need surgery _now_!" Sileni cried.

"Very well, I will make sure an Auror is with you to make false documents."

Everyone turned to see Dumbledore walking over to them. He was holding out to Sileni what looked to be a plain quill.

"It is a _Portkey_ that should take you to a Muggle hospital in London."

Taking a deep breath, Sileni took hold of the _Portkey_, feeling a fish hook behind her navel. Before the scenery changed she heard Remus cry something out that she did not hear clearly. She landed on the bathroom floor, but quickly stood and made her way out. She called for help before collapsing in pain. A couple of nurses and a doctor rushed over to her, checking her over.

"I think my appendix burst!" Sileni said through clenched teeth.

The doctor quickly ordered a rolling bed and a call to a surgeon once he checked around her stomach. Sileni was grateful that she still wore her work uniform instead that of the school, that way she wouldn't have to answer awkward questions of the school she goes to.

"Where are your parents, girl?" one of the nurses asked.

"I'm her father. I _told_ you to let me ask a nurse to escort you!"

A man in his thirties Sileni has seen _only_ once scolded at her. Sileni went to reply but cried out instead, curling up into a tight ball again. She was quickly rushed off, another nurse taking her 'father' to the desk to do some paperwork. Once they put the anesthesia, Sileni fell into the wonderful world of black abyss.

It was only a couple of hours later did Sileni wake to the man that was her 'father' sitting on a chair nearby. He was staring out of the window, a frown on his face, deep thought.

"Please tell me you're taking me back to school now?" Sileni's hoarse voice brought the Auror to face her.

He smiled apologetic at her. "Sorry, but the doctors want to keep you one more night for observation." Sileni sighed, looking over to the door that opened.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked her with a wide smile.

"Good. Can I go home now?" she asked, trying to sit up.

Both the doctor and the Auror quickly rushed to her side, pushing her back down on the bed.

"No, you will be spending one more night for observation. Mr. Davis, you _must_ let your daughter rest; meaning no school activities such as sports or work for a couple of days."

"But—!" Sileni started in a panic, but the Auror cut her off.

"Now, honey, listen to your doctor; it's for the best."

Sileni groaned, covering her face with her hands. She heard the doctor leave and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"I cannot waste anymore time from work, _sir_." Sileni started, looking over to the Auror. "I need money not only for school supplies for me and my brother, but to find an apartment for us to live in!"

The Auror nodded. "Yes, Dumbledore told me of your unique situation, _Phoenix_." Sileni raised an eyebrow at the smiling man. "The name's George Mitchell, ma'am."

"I'm not old enough to be called 'ma'am' Mr. Mitchell."

George smirked, his eyes sparkling a bit in amusement, "Fair enough. Now, Dumbledore wanted me to inform you of the progress seeing as you were indisposed last night. He was able to retrieve nearly all of the Horcruxes except the diary, Nagini, and the Hufflepuff's cup. We were able to search the Lestranges vault after their arrest, however we came up short." George sighed, rubbing his face than pushing back his hair. "Dumbledore believes either Voldemort moved it because of all the arrests to his Death Eaters or the disappearance of his Horcruxes."

"It could be both," Sileni muttered in thought. "Which could only mean a couple of things; either Voldemort believes he has a rat or he believes someone on the light side is or has a seer that is very powerful to be able to see all that he is doing." George nodded, regarding the teenager carefully. "Either way my knowledge and unique situation is going to pique his interest. And he will do anything to retrieve me."

George kept quiet, continuing to study her. _'Oh trust me, Lord Voldemort _will_ stop at nothing to retrieve you!'_

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9: Time Flies Wait Death Eater?

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 9**

Once Sileni returned to Hogwarts it took a couple of days to return to work as she had a lot of homework to do. It was the same routine; the only difference was she was now working one job at a time, and not every day. It was already mid-March and Voldemort has yet to come attack her. She was on alert, having not told anyone of what Andi told her of her attack or death. But she was scared. Sileni was utterly scared to death and hoped that the vision Andi saw was not about to come true; however that was only wishful thinking.

During the two months Sileni and Luke went with the Marauder's during Remus' transformation, not in January as both siblings practiced transforming into their Animagus. Remus was hesitant to let them come near him during this time, especially Sileni, but she only glared at him—something Remus never wanted to be at the other end again—and argued until it was final. To say the least the siblings had a lot of fun with Remus as they played around while making sure he stayed inside the shack or around the forest area.

With this the three older boys had made Luke the fourth Marauder, quickly changing the name on the map they had made. Now instead of one reasonable and thinking on the spot (Remus) there were two with Luke. To say the least Peter was not happy about this, though he doesn't remember as Sileni had _Obliviated_ (something that she's been practicing on Sirius) his memory to modify the past five years about Remus' condition, the map, and the secret passages. All Peter remembers was that he was friends with James, Sirius, and Remus but their friendship had been broken and they went their separate ways during the end of their second year, and the beginning of their third.

At the moment Sileni was cleaning up at the Muggle restaurant with Charlie, Emily, a bus boy, and several cooks. It was after closing and they were all tired, not even wanting to clean up as they were distracted about one thing or another. But the simple things in life were not what worried the fifteen year old; no, it was things much worse.

After saying goodbye, Sileni walked the couple of blocks towards the Leaky Cauldron. As she was nearing the tavern, which was just around the corner, Sileni was suddenly grabbed from the back. She screamed, her mouth being covered, but the person was not fast enough for someone to have heard her. From where the Leaky Cauldron was, Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt had just exited and heard her scream.

They ran towards the alley, Sileni fighting back as best as she could, minus the wand as she still wasn't good at it. Because she was short, she was able to duck from the spells they aimed at her while kicking and punching the six men that surrounded her. Both Auror's were able to bind four out of six of the Death Eaters, Sileni scrambling back against the wall of one of the buildings, breathing heavily. Bruises were already started to form as blood trickle down in several places, both her hair and uniform frazzled and out of place.

She was looking around in a daze, her heart beating quickly, the attack still fresh on her mind. Her legs felt like jelly, which told her that one of the spells the Death Eater's threw at her hit her legs. She gave a small scream when someone grabbed her arm. She looked up to see a concerned Mad-Eye Moody (very rare, but he's taken a liking to her), looking her over while his other eye was moving around quickly for any more Death Eaters.

Holding back her cries and tears, Sileni cleared her throat. "My legs are jelly."

Mad-Eye nodded, quickly saying the counter spell for the _Jelly-Legs_ jinx. He helped the girl shakily to her feet, Sileni looking around. She now knew why she was to die—aside from being the one to be sacrificed—in two years time. Her wand work and spells still needed to improve, the least she can do is that so as not to be easily taken down by Voldemort.

Both Mad-Eye and Kingsley took her back to Hogwarts (after several other Auror's came to take back the prisoners)by Apparating outside the gate, which opens without anyone giving the password to the four animal's that guarded the gates, Sileni mentally thanking Andi. As they walked into the school, Sileni wanted nothing more but to sleep on her bed. But due to her injuries and shock, neither Auror would have it, so took her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey quickly healed both the scratches and the bruises, and her ribs that were also broken in the process. Madam Pomfrey ordered the girl to one of the beds, saying that she needed to stay for observation.

However, Sileni didn't want to hear it, being as stubborn as the mediwitch. Having been at it for nearly a half hour (both Mad-Eye and Kingsley having left to give their report back at the Ministry), Madam Pomfrey finally gave in and just gave her a vile of purple liquid and a parchment with instructions of when to drink it and how much. Returning to Gryffindor Tower, Sileni looked around for the one person she knew would still be up and waiting for her.

Remus stood up from the corner of the room, smiling widely at her as he set down the book on the table. However, at the grim look and her disheveled appearance, the werewolf was immediately on alert. Sileni let out a sob before falling to her knees as the hour ago finally caught up with her. Remus was quickly at her side, holding her, soothing her, and rocking back and forth, all the while wondering what happened.

Noticing the vile and parchment, Remus read over the parchment and quickly told the crying girl to drink some of the liquid. Once she did, the werewolf pockets the vile and the parchment, picking up the girl as though she weighed nothing, and went up to the boy's dormitory. Sileni fell asleep before he even reached the door, which was fine for him as he couldn't stand to see and hear her crying. He would get answers in the morning; that he was sure of.

**4545454545**

Sileni woke up with a start, looking around her wildly. All that happened last night came back to her and started to hyperventilate. Wanting to get away from the many questions that were to come, Sileni quickly got out of bed as quiet as possible. But as soon as she closed the door, she heard her name being called out by a sleepy Sirius. She quickly ran to the girl's staircase to take a long shower and take the potion for her nerves and her broken ribs that she nicked from Remus' robes on the ground.

She stayed up in the room, having no work today, and tried to keep calm and go over what she was to say. After the lunch hour, having ignored Lily's bribe to go down and talk with them all morning, the fifteen year old finally decided to go down, her heart thumping wildly. At the foot of the stairs, she saw the Marauder's and Lily sitting at the couch, trying to occupy themselves. They were the only ones there, which Sileni was grateful.

They all turned at the sound, all of them wondering at the still fear look upon her eyes. Her face was void of all emotions, her body tensed and alert. Luke was the first to rush over to her, looking over her as he took her arms with a frown and worry.

"Rumors are flying about how you got beat up yesterday. Someone saw bruises and cuts all over your body as well as your uniform being torn and such." he whispered so only she could hear. "Now, what _happened_?"

Sileni only shook her head, holding back the tears and the sobs that started to form, Luke grateful to see some emotion in her. But he quickly figured it out what happened and was pissed off, fisting his hands at his sides. He looked ready to go kill someone but stopped himself as he saw the pleading look on his sister's face. With a sigh he looked over to the others and nodded, everyone getting up and following him out of the tower; all except Remus, who walked slowly towards her.

Meeting him half ways, she smiled shyly at him, praying that he wouldn't ask about the rumors that were now flowing around. She wondered how someone knew about her last night–aside from Remus–as everyone was supposed to be in bed. Of course Sileni doubted Remus would have said anything to anyone, let alone the whole school. Her lips twitched as she noticed the werewolf looking over her quickly, trying to find the bruises and such. Sileni didn't know if she should try to reassure him and lie, or just simply lie to him.

"Don't lie to me, please." Remus whispered, taking her hands in his.

Sileni chuckled, trying not to let the tears fall. She always wondered how he knew what it was that she was thinking. Could it actually be that she was an open book? Or was it due to the closeness that they had become that he knew her as much as she did herself? She squeezed his hand, moving closer to him, giving him a watery smile.

"I was attacked," she choked out, feeling the tears start to fall. "By some evil wizards called Death Eater; luckily both Kingsly Shacklebolt and Alastor Mad-Eye Moody were walking out of the Leaky Cauldron just when I screamed for help."

Remus was trying his hardest to control his anger, not wanting to let Sileni see this side of him, looking anywhere but at her. But just like how he knew her so well, Sileni knew him just as well, making her smile slightly at that thought. She placed a hand on his cheek, Remus having to look at her, and just stroked his cheek. The werewolf just sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, sinking his arms around her waist while she sank her arms around his neck, both needing to be closer.

"I promise you luv that _no one_ will ever touch you again!" he whispered to her, bringing the girl even closer. "On my life, I promise you."

Sileni hugged him closer, closing her eyes to keep her tears from falling. She has wished and hoped that with her and Luke being here she would ease the pain of what Remus would have to endure two years after his graduation for thirteen years. And that he finds his true love earlier on and be more at ease than when he was during Harry's life in the sixth and seventh book.

**4545454545**

—June—

Time passed quickly after the incident, the OWL's weeks away. Everyone was bucking down and studying, even Sileni. The Marauder's, Lily, and even Severus helped her out in the areas (which was almost all of them) she was having trouble in. Severus—slowly, but surely—started to warm up to her after the present she got him; a cauldron.

I was a couple of days prior to the Christmas breaks both James and Sirius had somehow melted Severus' old one during a potion lesson. To say the least, Severus was very surprised to find a white owl sitting on his bed with a package next to it. The note told him to open it before going to Diagon Alley to buy a new one. Since then Severus found no fault in the girl and had started to trust her, despite being friends with the Marauder's. He even didn't mind her going out with Remus as he was a better choice than either James or Sirius.

After OWL's, Sileni had rushed off to Gryffindor tower to get to work. Of course none of her friends or Luke knew this, so they were very surprised—except Luke, he was only mild surprised as he knew her too well—to see her Muggle clothes.

"Don't tell me you're going to work after our _freedom_?" Sirius cried out.

"Actually, we still have a Transfiguration test to do." James added in.

"I'm sorry but Charlie called me during one of the OWL breaks. He needed another hostess because Emily called in sick. And I'm sure I can make it up!" Sileni told them as she made her way to the portrait hole.

Remus only gave Sirius a look before running after her, both James and Sirius rolling their eyes. He quickly jogged after her and grinned mischievously as he noted Sileni about to step on the trick step, moving faster. The said girl squealed in surprise before laughing for Remus had grabbed held of her waist just before she stepped on the trick step. He was now carrying her over his shoulder, making his way towards the room she used to floo.

"Remus John Lupin, you put me down this instant!" Sileni cried laughingly, turning red form embarrassment as many students looked back at them as they passed by.

As they turned the corner in which held the room she uses, Remus put her down and cut off her protests as he kissed her. Pushing her against the wall, Sileni pulled back and took hold of her phone, placing her fingers to Remus lips when he went to say something.

"Hi Charlie, I'm on my—"

Charlie cut her off but her breath was caught in her throat as Remus kissed her fingers and up her wrist before pushing it away and started to kiss her neck. He attacked right where her pulse laid, her heartbeat quickening by the second.

"She came? OK," Sileni said breathlessly. "Fine!" she squeaked, feeling Remus smirk against her skin. "Bye," she quickly hung up before taking Remus' head to make him look at her. "Emily came to work, I don't need to go in!" she told him before kissing him hard.

Pushing his body even closer to hers, Remus picked up the girl by her waist so that they were at eye level rather him having to bend down. Sileni not only reached his chest but nearly everyone's—except from the third years and below—which is why everyone thought Luke was the oldest because she was so short. She had wrapped her legs around him, her skirt riding up a bit, Remus' hands lingering at the edge of her skirt, itching to rise it up even further.

Suddenly someone was heard clearing their throat, causing the two teenagers to look up at the right with wide eyes. They both had the decency to blush, Sileni going back to normal height and fixing her skirt and her hair. McGonagall and Dumbledore were standing there, McGonagall looking appalled while Dumbledore looked amused.

"Despite no more OWL's for two hours, I would have thought that a Prefect would have other duties Mr. Lupin, especially a _Gryffindor_ Prefect. Corridors are not meant for... for teenage hormones to take over!" McGonagall said briskly, "And Miss Thorn, I'm sure that you have a job to go to?" she asked archly with a raised eyebrow, her lips a thin line, noticing her uniform.

Dumbledore placed a hand on the Transfiguration professor, still looking amused. "I think that a warning on this occasion would be sufficient for the first offense," he told them, looking over his glasses. "But let's keep the hallways clear for moving about the school and not indulging our hormones, shall we? Now, run off outside to your freedom for two more hours before your next test."

Nodding in unison, the couple ran off hand in hand, McGonagall protesting to the warning. Once out on the grounds, the couple started to laugh, Remus bringing the girl closer. They were both laughing, embarrassed as to have been caught by both the headmaster and deputy headmistress.

"Come on, everyone's over by the lake." Remus said after calming down, taking her hand.

They made their way around group of students and saw the scene before them; though it was slightly different than from what she remembered reading. Both James and Sirius were taunting Severus, who was trying to walk away from them.

"Damn it, I forgot about the prank!" Sileni muttered in panic.

Before Remus could ask what she meant Sileni was already jogging towards the boys. He followed suit, seeing Luke and Lily rushing towards them as well.

"Hey, Snivellus!" Sirius yelled, grinning at James.

Severus sighed and turned to see what they wanted, knowing that there was going to be trouble coming since it considered these two. But everyone stopped at a very dangerous voice speaking up from the side that held a threat behind her tone.

"Sirius Black, you best think twice before you do harm to my friend!" Sileni growled, eyes blazing.

"What are you—?" Sirius started innocently, but she cut him off.

"I mean it Sirius! Don't!" Sileni warned before looking at a curious Severus.

"I just wanted to see how the tests were going for you?" he told her in a tight tone.

"Very stressful, but overall well; I doubt, however, got any more than an 'A' on most of them. How did you do?"

Sileni held up her finger, having seen Sirius about to say something from the corner of her eye. Sirius glowered at this but kept quiet, knowing not to piss off the girl. Unconsciously he rubbed his left cheek from the slap he gotten from her back in the first day of school, and didn't want a repeat of that pain.

"Good, though I think I failed Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures." Severus said, a bit amused to see Sirius being silenced by Sileni.

The said girl shrugged her shoulders. "That's all right as you don't need it to teach Potions."

Severus frowned in suspicion as Sileni smiled mysteriously. But he learned not to ask questions as she wouldn't answer them; merely she spoke in riddles instead.

"True. I better be off before Black and Potter explode and Lupin gets ready to kill me."

Sileni nodded, looking over to a seething, in control, Remus watching Severus walk away. Knowing they want answers, Sileni rounded on James and Sirius first, glaring at them.

"The prank you were about to do could have destroyed any more friendliness Severus has, along with Lily's and my friendship with him! There is a reason why I am defending him, other than being his friend, but it is something I can't reveal until the time comes! No more pranks on _him_, you guys! I mean it, for I swear you both will regret it until the day you die!" Sileni turned to Lily, "You need to be there for him once things start happening because you two have been friend's _way_ before you knew about magic and this school!" Sileni now turned to Remus, who was trying his hardest not to explode. "And _you_, Remus John Lupin, have no fear whatsoever!" Remus raised an eyebrow, "For I only have eyes for you; and the only one to call me theirs!"

Remus sighed, softening at her. He brought her to his side, kissing her lips. The boys made mock vomiting while Lily sighed with a smile.

"Oh shut it! Let's go celebrate that after the Transfiguration test we have no more tests or classes!" Remus told them, walking away with a laughing Sileni.

**4545454545**

—Night—

Sileni was pacing in Dumbledore's office, as there was a meeting with the Order the night before the train ride home. The only problem was that she and her brother still didn't have a place to live yet and call their own. James' parents had agreed to take in Luke while Sileni stayed at the castle. The Potter's had asked Sileni to stay, but politely declined. She didn't want to risk of getting them killed after what happened three months ago.

Just like Andi predicted, Voldemort issued another attack on her, though it could not happen because of the Auror's surrounding her as she went to and from the castle and the restaurant. Remus was on high alert, as were the other two Marauder's, making sure that Sileni wasn't alone anymore during the classes, especially with the Slytherins.

"Phoenix?" Sileni looked over to Dumbledore and George. "Is that all right with you?" the headmaster asked, knowing she had no clue.

"About the loft?" Sileni questioned, smirking at the surprised looks. "Just because my mind was elsewhere doesn't mean I wasn't listening." she told them amused.

Everyone, mostly the women, laughing, Sileni looked to George, she was about to say yes when she caught something in his eyes. Frowning, the fifteen year old thought back to her appendix burst and to the now—something she's been doing a lot lately. The whole time George was the one to always ask her questions, more about the books Dumbledore had given back to her on the first meeting with the Order. She also remembered the girl's dormitory was trashed and the other girl's trunks were opened, their items askew while hers remained untouched nearly a month ago.

It was thanks to a spell she placed on it; something Severus taught her when she asked since she needed to keep the books a secret. She also remembered the boils upon George's arm that he tried to hide a few weeks ago. With quickly reflexes, Sileni pulled out her wand and yelled '_Petrificus Totalus_,' George immediately freezing in place, his hand reaching for his wand.

"Phoenix!" nearly all of the Order cried in outraged and disbelief.

"He's a Death Eater and a spy for Voldemort! He's been the only member in this Order to ask me so many questions about me and my brother's life. Questions that none of you need to be asking!–No offense–and if you take off his robes, I bet there are still some boils left on his body as he was the one to trash the girl's fifth year dorm and tried to get into _my_ trunk!" Sileni accused angrily, "Which is how Voldemort knew where I worked! I told _George—_if that's his real name—and Dumbledore; no one else knew!"

Some of the wizard's and witches were hesitant but Mad-Eye and Shacklebolt stepped forward. Sileni didn't hear what spell they uttered but George's robes were stripped from his body. All over his skin were red angry dots, where boils used to be, healing ever so slowly. But what shocked them the most was the tattoo on his chest; the terrible mark of the evil wizard that was rapidly rising.

"I doubt he has said anything about what you all have said except about me and what I have said." Sileni said, angry with the man she trusted. "It's the only way for Death Eater's to possibly know where I work and what time I get off."

"Take him to the Ministry and begin to question him." Dumbledore ordered angrily, "Then _Obliviate_ his memory."

Both Auror's grinned, "Will do, Dumbledore." they said in unison, a grin upon their faces that scared the still frozen George.

Once they Apparated, Sileni sighed with such a relief that the fifteen year old seemed to be older then she should be. Everyone either turned to Dumbledore or Sileni, wondering what to do next.

"You need to go into hiding! If Voldemort grabs hold of you—" Dumbledore started but Sileni interrupted.

"No! Voldemort may know about me, but I am _not_ going into hiding!" Sileni told him sternly, not backing down from his own angry stare. "I will not lose contact with my brother, because I _know_ that will happen if I go into hiding." Sileni shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. "Besides, I'm the one who's going to die, so why try to invade that? I'm gonna leave notes for my brother, as well as the books, so you'll still have information should something happen to me so don't worry."

Everyone looked at each other both in warily and sadness, feeling for the young girl. Sileni, however, just shook her head and looked out the window, dawn nearly approaching. Now things will have to progress even faster and discreet from all those she love. It was the only way to save their lives.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	11. Chapter 10: Confronting a mother

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 10**

Sileni did not sleep the two hours before dawn, her nerves on high alert. But come morning she put up a front so her brother wouldn't know the fear she was feeling of the possibility that she can die early rather the date Andi gave her; then again the last predicament _did_ come true. With a sigh and a shake of her head, Sileni smiled and bid goodbye to both Lily and Severus, hugging the both of them. Of course Severus stiffened at this but at her mock glare and tightening her hold, he gave a pat or two on her back.

With another shake of her head, but a smile nonetheless, the fifteen year old went back to the Marauder's; running and jumping into James arms as it was now their custom. After swinging her around and a brotherly kiss to her hair, James sits her down. However, Sirius picked her up from behind and swung around, as it has become their custom too. With a chuckle, and not to mention, dizzy, Sileni fell into Remus waiting arms, grateful for the security that he brought.

"Are you sure you can't stay at James' house?" Remus whispered, holding her close.

"Trust me, it's for the best," Sileni muttered, holding the werewolf just as tightly.

She inhaled his scent, wanting to remember it as she will not see him for nearly three months. She stored away his body against her own, his arms tight around her, and the butterfly kisses he would sometimes leave on her neck or shoulder. Pulling slightly back, Sileni went on her tip toes and kissed him softly, but long, savoring the taste and feel of his lips. As the whistle blew both teens were reluctant to part from each other, but did so.

"Behave yourself, Luke. One wrong move and you're back at Hogwarts, doing Muggle summer school!"

Luke sighed, nodding, "Promise."

Sileni also gave a glare to Sirius and James in warning before turning to a crest fallen Remus. She smiled both in sadness and shyly, placing a hand to his cheek.

"Promise to write, as I will write to you. And try to think of me once a month." Remus nodded, seeing the hidden meaning behind those words. "Okay, go before the train leaves you. See you in September!"

Waving and smiling until the train rounded the corner, she walked into the small town to floo to a day's work at the Leaky Cauldron. Throughout the day, guilt hit her hard, knowing Remus really wanted her to meet his parents. Many times, Tom asked her if she were all right and each time Sileni would tell him that she was fine.

Two hours until the end of her shift, the rowdy tavern was winding down, but not enough to ease the many chores the teenager had to do. Sileni dropped the tray full of glasses on the bar counter with a tired huff. Tom only chuckled, waving his wand at the glasses to the sink for wash. Before Tom could ask if she wanted a break, a voice startled them both.

"Sileni?"

The said girl quickly turned around and smiled widely, "Remus!"

She jumped into his arms, kissing him with a smile on her lips. He held her tightly, smiling and blushing, leaning slightly back as he set her down on her feet. As she went to kiss him, they heard someone clearing their throats startling them both, looking back. Sileni's face turned beet red from embarrassment, quickly taking a step away from Remus, chuckling nervously.

"Mom, dad, this is Sileni Thorn, my girlfriend."

Sileni continued to turn scarlet red, holding out her hand to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, it is nice to meet you."

Both of Remus parents shook her hand, Mr. Lupin amused while Mrs. Lupin pursed her lips to a firm line, looking the girl up and down. Sileni cleared her throat, cursing herself to have had a bad impression on Remus' mother already.

"Why don't you go ahead and end your shift for the night, Sileni? I can clean up." Tom suggested, grinning like a mad man.

Glaring at the amused old wizard, she smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, praying that this would end well on her favor. As they sat over at a corner table on the right, food immediately was before them, as well as pumpkin juice—or in Sileni's case, grape juice. The fifteen year old quickly bit into her sandwich, savoring the taste as she was starving. She nearly moaned in pleasure, though she remembered whom it was she was eating with. Becoming her shy self, Sileni took small bites and looked down at her food.

"So, Sileni, how old are you?" Mr. Lupin asked nicely.

Wiping her mouth, she looked at the man who Remus did not look like at all. The only thing that Remus had from him was his hair color.

"Fifteen, sixteen in July sir." she told him quietly.

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Lupin suddenly asked, "Where are you living? And _why_ are you working... _here_?"

"I cannot say anything about my parents, due to the war that is brewing. I am currently living at Hogwarts while my brother is staying with the Potter's. I work here so I can _save_ enough money to buy an apartment or flat." Sileni answered all her questions, desperately trying to hold back her anger, "As well as school supplies for next year."

Both Mr. Lupin and Remus looked to one another, recognizing female territory. Remus loved both his mother and Sileni, and so prayed that he will not be stuck in the middle. However, he _knew_ that was just wishful thinking.

"Mrs. Lupin, I _understand_ Remus is your only son and you love him regardless," the family of three knew the hidden meaning while Sileni did not finish the whole sentence. "My mother was the same way with my brother; _I am_ the same with my brother. He's your baby boy, the _only_ boy, but you must learn to let go and let him _live_ his life. I'm not the type of girl to change Remus in any shape or form; I like him just the way he is."

Blushing and smiling, Remus takes hold of her hand, squeezing slightly to reassure her that he felt the same. Mrs. Lupin, however, was flushing in anger; not believing that not only this girl understood what she was going through but had confronted her in front of Remus as well. Mr. Lupin on the other hand was smiling widely, looking back and forth between his son and the girl that caught his heart.

"I dare say you did rather well in choosing your girl, Remus my boy."

Both teenagers blushed at the comment, both of them trying not to laugh. Mrs. Lupin glared at her husband, not able to believe he actually _accepts_ this girl for their son. In all honesty she does not believe anyone deserves to be with her son, especially because he is a werewolf. But it seems that despite her decision on the matter her son was going to be with this girl no matter what.

"Well, seeing as my opinion on this will not matter, I have no choice but to accept it." Mrs. Lupin finally said, looking grimly at her son.

Knowing that this was hurting him, Sileni cleared her throat. "Will you gentlemen please leave us to talk in private?"

Remus went to protest but a look from his father had him shutting his mouth. Father and son walked towards the bar, Sileni taking a deep breath for the decision she knows she is not going to like. Clearing her throat, Sileni clasp her hands on top of the table, looking straight into the woman's icy golden eyes.

"Because of his problem, you don't want _any_ girl near your son; that's understandable." she took a deep breath, her heart thumping quickly inside her chest. "With respect for you, tell me now do you want me with your son or not? Because if you do not, I will leave here _and_ him right now."

Mrs. Lupin looked at the girl carefully, wondering if this was some sort of trick. Sileni only looked back, praying to anyone that was listening that this woman will want to see her son happy and will not let her break up with Remus. Mrs. Lupin, it seems, only wanted to see the family of three, not a family of three and an extra person.

"No, I do not want you with my son." she hissed quietly.

Nodding, Sileni void her face of any emotions, trying to hold in her tears. She let out a strangled sigh before getting up and quickly walking over to the fireplace. She could hear Remus calling after her, rushing towards her. But as Sileni called out Hogwarts, Sileni let the tears go, whispering a goodbye to Remus who was looking at her confused and hurt.

When she stumbled out of the fireplace Sileni did not try to get up, rather she just cried, hugging herself tightly, not knowing what to do. Perhaps she could take up Dumbledore's offer of going into hiding, that way she won't have to face Remus when school starts again.

**4545454545**

It was a couple of days later and Remus was pacing in his room, angry and confused at both his mother and Sileni. His mother had told him that Sileni finally saw the reason to not be with him and had decided to just up and leave. After he has calmed down some, the werewolf scolded himself to think or even be angry with the girl as it was utterly uncharacteristic of Sileni. Besides, it was _she_ who told him that she did not care for what he was, rather _who_ he was. He knew her as much as she knew him to figure out that something else was said between his mother and Sileni. He knew for a fact that neither female was going to say anything, frustrating him to no end.

With a growl, Remus sat on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands. That was how his father found him not long after Remus sat down. Mr. Lupin closed the door behind him and leaned back against it, annoyed; annoyed and angry at his wife after he was able to get the truth out of her. How he hated his wife for hurting their son when this could have been avoided completely if she would only accept her son as he is and let him out of the protective circle she put him in.

"Sileni made a deal with your mother," Mr. Lupin started, Remus looking up at him slowly. "That she would leave you alone only _if_ your mother wished it and Sileni would honor out of respect." Mr. Lupin's heart ached at the bloodshot eyes his son had, and his heart broke even more when he saw anger and hurt flashing in his golden eyes. "Your mother wanted Sileni out of your life."

Fresh tears started to roll down Remus face, feeling anger, betrayed, and hurt. Mr. Lupin sighed, walking over to his son and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he sat down next to his son.

"Son, you _have_ to stop trying to please your mother! Despite your furry little problem—" father and son grinned at this "—you can't stop living your life. If Sileni likes you as much as you like her—especially for _who_ you _are—_then be with her! So your mother disapproves, so what? Girl's like Sileni are very rare in both the Muggle and Wizarding World; especially if she has accepted you. Remus, don't let her go!"

Remus was quiet for a while before he nodded furiously, standing up. His father also stood up, grinning like a mad man. He didn't even need to hear his son's answer for he already knew, so he merely took his arm and Apparated. Remus stared up at the gates to Hogwarts, which were opening up for him.

"If you decide to stay, let me know and I'll send some clothes for you."

Remus hugged his father, thanking him, before sprinting towards the castle. Mr. Lupin smiled before turning with a loud crack to return home. Remus pushed himself, praying that Sileni was still at the castle. Once inside, he stopped, not knowing to go to Gryffindor Tower or to the room she uses to floo. Suddenly a suit in armor pointed to the stairs, Remus grinning before taking off once more. He quickly took the secret passages to get to the tower quickly.

As he ran up the stairs he noted the Fat Lady was gone, but the door still opened, Remus thanking Hogwarts (as he doesn't know the name Sileni gave it) before stopping inside the common room, leaning on his knees, panting. He just looked up in time to see Sileni bounding down the girl's staircase and freeze at the last step, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Remus smiled only to let it fall as he looked in direction of her bag and her trunk over by the couch, slowly standing up.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Sileni asked in panic.

Remus, looking back and forth between Sileni and the trunk, narrows his eyes at her. He took a step forward but saw the hesitation in her eyes, which hurt him but didn't move even further. He wanted her in his line of vision, to at least get some answers.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sileni squared her shoulders and walked the rest of the way down, heading towards the couch. She saw the hurt by her hesitation as she saw the anger in his golden eyes. Maybe if she didn't look at him she would be able to leave him and everyone for the next two years before she dies. Less heartache all around... she hoped.

"Something I should have done the night Dumbledore told me to do."

He moved fast, that was certain, for she was roughly turned to face an angry looking Remus. His eyes were shining brightly in anger. Sileni gulped down the fear, hoping that it didn't come through her eyes, though she doubted Remus would notice with how angry he was.

"Don't tell me that you're leaving Hogwarts without saying goodbye to _anyone_?" he asked angrily.

Sileni inhaled sharply, trying to push the emotions back to save her already aching heart. "Damn it, Remus, don't make this harder as it is, _please_!" she whispered desperately.

Remus' eyes narrowed, shaking the girl in his arms. "My father told me what you and my mother spoke about, and I want you to know that as much as I love my mother I want to be with you!"

Try as she might, her emotions that she tried to hold back started to come forth. She sniffed, holding back the tears that started to form and wanted to spill. Sileni didn't want to be seen even weaker in front of him. She knew that she was running away, but it would have helped with the pain—or rather numb it for a while.

"Remus, I don't want to tear your family apart! That is the only reason—"

Remus interrupted her. "My mother will understand. Besides, my father likes you for me and, despite not knowing you long, he truly likes who _you_ are." he smiled, kissing her forehead. "My mother will come around; it's like you said she _needs_ to let me go and live! And I intend to do just that!"

Sileni started to sob, trying to push away from the werewolf, shaking her head. "No, Remus, please,"

But the werewolf didn't let her go, rather he held her tightly, burying his face into her hair, trying to hold back his own tears and fears. He felt his heart start to break as Sileni tried to push him away, not wanting to hear what he has to say; that he wanted to be with her and no one else. Slowly she started to lean into him, Remus holding her even tighter, crying into his chest.

"I have to go, Remus. If don't all those I love will come to harm, and I can't do that!" she cried, clinging to him as a last resort.

Remus held her, trying to calm her down. Sileni started to calm her cries, turning red in embarrassment of crying in front of him. Pulling away, she looks up to the hopeful eyes of the werewolf, smiling slightly. Remus took hold of her face and wiped the tears away, kissing her forehead ever so softly.

"I'll stay," Sileni's voice broke. "I'll stay." 

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11: Month's Passing By Quickly

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 11**

He saw them curled up on the two-seater by the fire, both teens fast asleep. McGonagall sighed, looking to Dumbledore, who was looking at the couple completely calm; however, inside he was grimacing at the sight. He had hoped that none of the boy's or her brother would have visited her this early. If they hadn't Dumbledore could have put Sileni in a safe place until the threat was over. Or at least until his plan had started to take place.

"What should we do now?" McGonagall asked grimly.

"She has now put all those she loves in mortal danger." Dumbledore told the deputy headmistress, "And knowing how she is, I doubt we can change her mind now."

The headmaster sighed in annoyance, hating the fact some of his plan to get rid of Sileni was not working. Despite being grateful for her help, she and her brother were getting in the way of his plan that he has started to form from when he meet the Marauder's and Lily Evans. At least his concern of getting James and Lily together was put to rest when Sileni spoke of their son, Harry. Now the old wizard had to think up of a way to rid Sileni before she ruins anything further and perhaps _Obliviated_ Luke's mind of what his sister told him as well.

"We best let Mad-Eye and the other's know that there was a change of plan."

McGonagall sighed, walking with the frowning Headmaster out of the tower. "He's not going to like this." she muttered, already dreading to tell Mad-Eye.

**4545454545**

Remus was the first to wake from their little nap, noting the sun was just starting to descend. He sat up carefully and placed Sileni's legs over his lap, watching her sleep. The girl smiled softly when Remus started to caress her thigh, blinking open her eyes with a sigh.

"I hope you realize that I was having a _very_ nice dream." Sileni mumbled sleepily, slowly sitting up.

Remus grinned, "About me?"

Sileni looked away, trying not to smile. "Um... sure,"

She looked back and laughed at Remus jealous and concerned look. Remus mock-glared at her, Sileni moving so she was now straddling his lap to kiss him ever so softly.

"You know damn well I dream about you all the time." she muttered against his lips.

Remus hummed, holding her hips. "Good,"

Sileni chuckled, the small kiss turning out to be a make-out session or as Sileni heard once from Sirius; a snog. Both teens had then managed to undo the other's shirt and were letting their hands to roam over their bodies to touch, scrap nails (on Sileni's part), and simply feel. It was Remus who pulled back, both teens panting heavily.

"Damn your werewolf side! You always get horny when the full moon comes!" Sileni muttered, placing her head to his shoulder.

Remus laughs, wrapping his arms around the girl and kissed her hair. He shudders as Sileni slides her hands up and down his chest, occasionally scraping her nails. Remus growls softly, holding the girl tightly, feeling the werewolf within him trying to get out.

"Maybe I should leave; at least after the transformation." Remus said, taking deep breaths.

Sileni slid her hands upwards to frame his face and make him look at her. "I know you will not hurt me, babe; I don't mind you being a little aggressive because you will _always_ keep the werewolf at bay." she said with a smile.

Remus felt himself relax, the werewolf slowly disappearing deeper within himself once more until the time was right. Smiling in return, Remus leaned up and kissed the girl longingly and slowly.

"Do you work tonight or tomorrow?" Remus whispered.

"No, you have me _all_ to yourself."

Remus smiled, bringing her body even closer. "Good."

**4545454545**

The couple slept in late in the next day in Remus' bed as they wanted to be close, and he couldn't go up the girl's staircase. About one in the afternoon, Sileni was the first to wake up, smiling at the arm around her waist and the soft, warm, breath at the back of her neck. She turned to face him and smiled even wider at the sight. Remus hair was a mess and all over the place, but that was not what touched her heart.

The boy in her arms looked so peaceful and worry free of everything, she didn't want to disturb him or take that away from him. Sileni slid her left arm around his waist as the other went to softly trace his face. She muffled a squeak as a hand shot out to grasp her wrist of the hand tracing his face.

"That's not very nice," Remus said with his voice thick with sleep, bringing down their hands.

He nudged the side of her chin with his nose, silently demanding access to her neck. Sileni smiled slightly as he nuzzled her neck, closing her eyes as she let Remus push her back against the bed, still holding her wrist. She laughed slightly as Remus kissed a spot on her neck where she was ticklish.

Remus pulled back, smiling down at the girl. "We should probably go get some breakfast and get cleaned up. Oh, crap!" Remus sat up, rubbing his face. "I forgot to let my dad know that I was staying the night here."

"Not to worry, sir!"

Remus jumped back at the squeaky voice, falling off the bed, as Sileni sat up with a startled jump. Tima was standing in the middle of the room, looking worriedly at Remus. Sileni crawled over to the edge of the bed and started to laugh, lying flat on her stomach. Remus was twisted in the bed sheets from his waist down, his right foot poking only slightly out, which was on the bed still.

"Are you okay?" Sileni asked through her laughter.

Remus only sighed before sitting up and staring over to the house-elf, "As you were saying?"

"Not to worry, sir! Your father sent your trunk with your house-elf, Ross." she nodded to the trunk by the bed on her right. "And I have moved your things to the sixth year dorm, Miss Sileni; Dumbledore's request."

Sileni nodded. "Thank you Tima, any chance you can bring us breakfast?"

Tima snapped her fingers and a small round table appeared with food before she disappeared with a smile and a soft pop.

"You think she planned that?" Remus asked, Sileni shrugging.

They ate slowly, Sileni more than Remus as the full moon was that night and made him nausea. Sileni then went to the girl's dormitories so they can both shower and get dressed. When she walked downstairs, Sileni turned red in embarrassment, Mad-Eye and Kingsley standing around with Remus, speaking to him.

"What are you two doing here?"

The older wizard's grinned at her, Mad-Eye shaking his head. This only made the girl turn even redder, fidgeting with the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing.

"Well we wanted to know why you changed your mind." Kingsley said, his grin widening bigger.

"But now we know. I do hope you're both using protection!" Mad-Eye said evilly.

Remus had the decency to blush as Sileni narrowed her eyes at him. "We are _not_ having sex! But if we were—though it's none of your business—we _would_ be using protection!" she ground out, wanting desperately to kill him.

"Very well, we will leave you two to go back to what you were about to do." Kingsley said, trying to hold back his laugh as he dragged Mad-Eye away, "Oh, and Phoenix, tomorrow night, midnight."

Sileni nodded to Kingsley, all trace of teasing disappearing. Remus frowned in curiosity, wondering what he was talking about. Sileni looked over to Remus and waved a hand, heaving a tired sigh.

"You know, despite you knowing my secrets—and then some—I don't know all of yours." Remus commented, "And why did he call you Phoenix?"

He walked over to her, placing an arm around her shoulders. Sileni leaned against him, both teens walking towards the portrait.

"The secrets I bare I cannot say just yet. Only because it is secretly big and I am on Dumbledore's orders to not say a word." Remus closed his mouth at the mention of their headmaster, "But I promise you babe, either during our seventh year or after we graduate is when you will find out."

Remus frowned but nodded in agreement anyways. Sileni smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, and walked backwards.

"I promise that is the only secret I harbor. Everything else is _all_ me."

Remus pecked her lips. "Good. But can you tell me why they called you Phoenix?"

"To hide my identity from those who might seek me for the secret I harbor." the teen said seriously.

Remus frowned but held the girl tighter, both teens having stopped in the middle of a corridor. Sileni brought up a hand to his cheek, stroking the stubble of hair that was forming.

"Now, let us go to Hogsmeade or do _something_ to pass the day!"

**4545454545**

The month of June seemed to pass quickly and the increase of searching for Sileni. She had come to disguise herself while walking towards the Muggle restaurant, the glamour fading as soon as she enters the protective barriers around the building. Sileni had also put a glamour on while working at the Leaky Cauldron, using a different name. Remus was sent back home to make amends with his mother (on Sileni's orders of course). However he would always be at the Leaky Cauldron on her shift or meet her at Hogsmeade on her day off.

The meetings have increased as the activity of the Death Eaters threatening anyone who might know of Sileni. Protecting the Muggles she work with was around the clock as they go into work or at home on a day off, Death Eaters lurking around the corners, ready to attack. Luckily the trained Auror's stop them before the Muggle's even realize what's happening. Of course that was after Sileni had transferred to one other restaurant that Charlie owned further west of London.

As they entered July, things seemed to quiet down once rumors of Sileni moving to Spain flew quickly within the Wizard community. The teenager, however, continued to use the disguise just in case. It was a Friday and Sileni's day off from both jobs. So she was leaning against a column, her right leg propped up as the other swung lazily on the side of the stone railing. Sileni had her left arm sticking out, letting the rain move around her hand and wrist in a trance. Thunder roared across the sky as lighting lit up the dark clouds.

Andi hasn't visited her dreams since the warnings, though Sileni knew nothing life threatening has come across her third-eye yet. She hoped. With a sigh, Sileni brought her now numb and cold hand to her side, looking at the flooding courtyard.

The summer has come and gone, a large party for Sileni (just like the other birthdays for the boys) was held at the Potter's home. They have invited everyone—especially Severus, who only showed up for an hour before leaving, uncomfortable—from school and some kids from the neighborhood that both Luke and James knew. Her friends bought presents while those she didn't know merely bid her a happy birthday. Sileni mostly stayed near Remus as soon as one of James' friends started to hit on her. The werewolf was held back by Sileni who placed her arms around his waist.

Sighing, the sixteen year old slid off the rail and walked towards the entrance, bored out of her mind. However, that second she decided to search for an apartment or a flat, deciding to look outside of London. Entering the Room of Requirements, Sileni walked right over to a desk that held a laptop that Andi was able to bring. Somehow Andi was able to make the room like that of both the future and of... her reality (for lack of better words).

The internet was able to get information in both that time and fantasy. Many times Sileni would ask how it was possible, but Andi would laugh mysteriously and move away to another part of the castle. Scrolling down all the availability apartment and/or flats, one house in particular spoke to her the most than the others, especially since it was for rent.

Checking the distance from London, Sileni called the retailer to schedule for an appointment that day. Nodding to herself, the sixteen year old went to go get ready and make herself appear a lot older than she really was. A half hour, later Sileni flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, Tom looking at her strangely.

"You don't work today, Rachel."

Sileni smiled, walking towards the entrance. "I know; I have an appointment for an apartment."

With a wave, Sileni walked out to the still raining Britain, walking to the side of the alley that both cars and people hardly use. She stuck out her wand and thumb, a purple, triple deck, bus appearing from thin air.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Joe Range, and I will be your conductor this evening."

Sileni nodded to the man in his mid-twenties. "I need to go to Woodford Bridge, northwest of London."

Joe nodded. "Not a problem, that would be eleven Sickles."

Biting her lower lip, Sileni started to look through the pouch of Wizard money, only brining out seven Sickles.

"Come on luv, don't you worry about it." Joe told her, ringing up her ticket. "I'll cover you the four Sickles."

Sileni flushed, taking the ticket and getting into the bus. She hates it when people had to help her out in something that she was capable of doing, despite not doing it at that moment.

"Thank you. I promise to repay you somehow. I do work at the Leaky Cauldron, give Tom the name Rachel and that the drinks you order are on me."

Joe smiled. "Thanks luv, I'll do that."

Sileni sat on one of the chairs and held on tight, noting only one other witch aboard. Sileni was grateful that the glamour continued to work as she stepped out of the fireplace for she had an uncomfortable feeling of the witch. She was glancing her way with a curious frown, Sileni shifting every second by the witch's intense stare.

The sixteen year old prayed that the witch's stop was nearby soon so she can relax—at least for a bit. Luckily the witch stepped down once they reached a city north of London, the sixteen year old breathing a sigh of relief. The Knight Bus continued on its way, Sileni closing her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12: A home our ownnew school yr

**Where I Stood **

**Chapter 12**

Joe shook the teen awake, Sileni frowning in confusion. "We arrived at Woodford Bridge."

Sileni nodded, stretching out her arms and legs, ignoring the comments the shrunken head was saying. "Thanks Joe. _Maybe_ I'll see you in the near future."

Joe laughed, walking the teen to the rear door, "oh you will. I'll be stopping by the Leaky Cauldron a little more often now."

Sileni laughed, stepping down the bus. "Very well, see you soon."

Stepping back, Sileni watched the Knight Bus shot forward like a bullet, disappearing into thin air. Sighing, Sileni looked around the secluded area and quickly perform the spell to drop the glamour (Dumbledore had spoke with the Minister of the situation and seeing as Sileni gave them information of the Death Eater's and Voldemort, he let her perform this one spell outside of school).

She starts walking in the direction of the four-way corner, reading the street names. Looking at the paper she had taken out, Sileni starts walking to the right, looking around the small, fairly quiet, town. Nodding to those who greeted her, Sileni is uncomfortable by all the kindness and so walks faster. Upon arriving to the address, Sileni's heart beats quickly as she saw a sold sign over the For Sale.

Before she can turn back the way she came, the front door suddenly opens, a woman in her mid-thirties walking down the small three steps.

"You must be Miss Rachel Shore! My name is Kimberly Baker, and welcome to your new home."

Sileni frowned, shaking her head in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Kimberly smiled, motioning the teenager—whom was slowly walking up the steps—into the house.

"Oh, your father decided to buy it today!" Kimberly exclaimed happily, her smile widening even more.

Before Sileni could utter a word, an unfamiliar man's voice rang out of the empty home, startling her.

"Sweetie! I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for your opinion, but this house is just _perfect_!"

Sileni frowned at the man walking towards her from the kitchen, wondering exactly who he was. He placed an arm around her shoulders, smiling at the retailer.

"Our own home, darling, can you believe it?" he said, holding her tighter.

"Yeah, your dad has the keys and my number should something arise. Welcome to Britain Rachel."

And with that Kimberly walked out, Sileni moving out of the man's arm. Before she could say anything, however, the man spoke up first.

"James Rule, the Ministry sent me."

Sileni nodded, shaking the man's hand cautiously. "Do you have a glamour on? Or did you transfer from America?"

James smiled knowingly. "Actually I'm here on business. The Minister got an owl from someone about you trying to rent a house, so instead they sent me to play your father and buy the house, with the Ministry's money of course. They said something about them owing you more than just performing a glamour spell." Sileni was taken aback, her mouth slightly agape, "And I also take it that neither Rachel Shore or Phoenix is your real name."

Sileni closed her mouth and cleared her throat, holding her wand tightly inside her pocket. "That is something I cannot discuss. Now, was there anything else?"

James nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes, the Minister also told me that he connected the Floo network to your fireplace so you can go to and from both school and work. The Minister also informed me that you will _not_ be paying a dime on this house and that this will be passed down to either your children or that of your brother's." Sileni nodded, wanting this man out of her, now, home. "Also that you and your brother could move in tomorrow after some Auror's placed some wards up. Well, have a nice day and it was nice meeting you, Phoenix."

"Yeah, likewise," Sileni gave a curt nod.

With another sad smile, James turned and disappeared with a loud pop. Sileni sighed in relief, looking up to see a pair of key's hanging on a small nail on the wall, the teen assuming to be for the house. Taking only one set of the keys, Sileni started to walk about the house, going upstairs first. She wondered who had tipped the Minister about her going to check out a house that day.

**4545454545 **

—Tomorrow afternoon, Hogwarts—

After packing all morning, Sileni thanked Tima for taking her trunk to the house and settle in for a while as Dumbledore had given Sileni the loyal house-elf to care for the house while brother and sister were away. Entering the fire place—saying goodbye to Andi for a month and a half—Sileni called out the Potter's home, closing her eyes tightly.

She gave a small scream that quickly became muffled by a hard chest. Looking up, Sileni flushed bright red as she saw gray eyes instead of the golden eyes she was used to belonging to Remus.

"Well, nice to see you too Sileni." Sirius teased with a cheeky grin, looking all too comfortable.

With narrowed eyes, Sileni slapped his shoulder before quickly getting up and start brushing the soot from her clothes. Sirius only continues to lay on the floor, placing his hands behind his head, a smug smile on his lips.

"Next time, _Black_, just let me fall on my face." she told him, a bit angry with herself.

"Aw, why would I do that to a pretty face?"

Sileni rolled her eyes. "Oh, go to hell. Now, where's Remus and my brother?"

Sirius sat up, nodding to his left, Sileni looking to her right. Remus was smiling as her brother, James, and Mr. Potter were trying hard not to laugh while Mrs. Potter stood, shaking her head at her second son.

"Are you happy now, Sirius? Did she pass the test?" Mrs. Potter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, with flying colors." Sirius said dramatically.

Remus opened his arms to let Sileni walk into them, kissing her quickly. "I'm glad you didn't fall for his charm." Remus whispered.

"What charm? That was pure poisoned in my eyes." Sileni scoffed.

"Oi! That hurts!"

Sileni rolled her eyes, burying her face against Remus neck, sighing. "Are you all packed, Luke?"

Remus closed his eyes as she tightened his hold on her hips as Sileni's lips brushed against his pulse when she spoke.

"Yes, Tima all ready took my things to the house."

Sileni smirked. "Good."

Remus, in turn, buried his face into her hair that he let loose a second ago. Sirius cleared his throat loudly, the two teens blushing lightly in embarrassment, the rest of the group smirking.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Mrs. Potter ordered rather than asking.

With a sigh, Sileni pulled back from Remus, nodding in agreement.

"Wonderful! I will let Tima know. Come on you lot."

Mrs. Potter hurdle the group out of the living room, leaving the couple to themselves. Smiling widely, Remus led Sileni over to the couch and sat down, bringing the girl to straddle his lap. Sileni brushed the hair at his nape, the werewolf growling at the back of his throat and closing his eyes. The sixteen year old smiles softly and kisses him slowly on his lips, each cheek, nose, then forehead. She settled to put her head at the crock of his neck, closing her eyes. Neither one of them said a word, the silence enough for the both of them.

"So, how do you like your house?" Remus asked softly, not really wanting to disturb the peace.

"It's a good size for Luke and me. It's big enough for privacy but small enough for two people to live in."

Remus smiles in understanding, kissing her hair. "I heard that Charlie has another restaurant nearby owned by his younger brother?"

Sileni smiled knowingly, kissing his neck. "Not to worry, Aiden, Charlie's brother, is married and faithful to his wife and two kids."

Remus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Sileni chuckled, snuggling even closer, if it were possible.

"Are you going to be here when the moon comes?"

"No, I'm returning to my house, my dad wants to talk with me."

Sileni sighed, leaning back to stare at him. "Your mom is still not speaking with you?"

Remus framed her face, looking every bit serious. "My mother will come to her senses. This was _not_ your fault."

Sileni sighs but nods nonetheless. Smiling, Remus kisses her, the sixteen year old leaning further into the embrace.

"Come on, love birds! Dinner's ready!"

"Luke!"

"Sorry Mrs. Potter."

Sileni and Remus broke the kiss, laughing. With a quick peck the couple stands and head towards the dining room, hand in hand.

**4545454545**

The summer had come and went; the school year has now started up once more. Upon receiving their school letters, the siblings have also gotten their test scores. Luke received all O's and one E, while Sileni received only one O, a couple of E's, an A, and one D (it was Potions. Slughorn didn't want to give her a T as she did try her hardest). Luke quickly went with the other Marauder's to get his school supplies as Sileni decided to go after the crowd—and when she wasn't working.

Remus was disappointed but understood. Sileni was even surprised to have heard that both James and Sirius let Severus tag along with them when Luke greeted him. Despite some tension, the boy's did converse a bit about what to look forward that school year.

_'At least it's a start,'_ Sileni had thought after Luke told her their day.

On the train back to school, _everyone_ was surprised for what happens next. The Marauder's and Sileni were all in the third compartment towards the back of the train, Luke, Sirius, and James talking about the Quidditch team that year as they needed to replace three teammates that had left school the year before. Only Sileni and Remus were quiet as they were each reading a book—Remus a text book for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Sileni _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_.

During their conversation, James had looked up from his friends to see Severus quickly scanning in their compartment before moving on. He had quickly stood up, getting curious looks from both Sirius and Luke, and stuck his head out into the corridor.

"Hey, Severus!"

Severus turned towards the voice with furrow eyebrows in confusion, as did Sirius and Remus. The two siblings merely looked on with interest, praying that they at _least_ changed the boy's mind and heart about the Slytherin.

"We got plenty of room in here," James told him, leaving the sentence hanging for him to decide.

Severus looked up and down to see several kids sticking their head out to see what was going on as some that were still in the hallway were gaping with shock and disbelief. Clearing his throat, Severus gave James a curt nod, tugging his trunk back towards the compartment.

"Thanks," Severus whispered, wondering if this was a trick or not.

James stepped to the side, holding the door open for him. "No problem. Do you need help putting your trunk on the rack?"

At Severus nod, both he and James put the trunk next to Sileni's, Severus sitting next to the girl as James resumed his seat by the window next to Sirius. It was a bit awkward, the tension in the room a bit suffocating for them all.

"So, what did you get on your test scores?" Sileni broke the silence, putting down her book with her right index finger to mark her page.

Severus let out a breath of relief, smirking ghostly at girl next to him. "I passed Defense Against the DarkArts, Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, and _C__harms_ with O's. With your help, I passed Ancient Runes and Astronomy with E's. How did you do?"

"I got one O in Astronomy, an E in Charms_, _DefenseAgainst the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Transfiguration; An A in Arithmancy, then a D in Potions–I think Slughorn felt bad for me." Sileni said with a sigh. "No matter all the tutoring you gave me, I just couldn't get the handle in how to make a _simple_ potion!"

Severus held back a smile as the others tried not to laugh, though Sirius straight out laughed without a care. This caused Sileni to throw one of Remus' books (a heavy one, mind you) towards Sirius, who easily caught it, sticking his tongue out at her. Remus gave her a mock glare, Sileni shrugging innocently, taking the book back and setting it on his other side so his girlfriend wouldn't grab it. Sileni stuck her tongue out at Sirius in return before looking back at a laughing Severus.

"Anyways," Sileni looked over to Sirius. "What did _you_ get?"

Sirius gave her a smug look. "All O's in my classes."

Sileni set her jaw, opening her book and continuing reading, ignoring the laughter from the boys. Severus shook his head and looked over to James, who pushed Sirius to the side.

"Same thing, I got all O's." James told him.

Luke nodded, smirking. "Same, though I got one E in History of Magic."

Severus nodded. "That's to be expected as no one can really pay attention in that class."

At the boy's nod, they turned to Remus, whom continued to read his book. It was quiet for several minutes, Sileni getting a bit impatient with the silence.

"I got all O's in my classes." he told them without looking up.

"Bloody rub it in, why don't you?" Sileni muttered underneath her breath.

This caused all the boy's to laugh, the girl sticking her earphones in and listening to her music instead of all the teasing. Severus looked at her phone with curiosity and confusion before the girl had put it in her pocket from prying eyes quickly. The Slytherin frowned at this but shook his head and started up conversation with all four Marauders, Remus had put aside his book to see how things would progress with Severus.

To say the least word spread quickly up and down the train before they even reached Hogsmeade Station. Becoming comfortable around each other with each passing hour, the five boys all held a steady conversation with each other from the Hogsmeade Station, to the ride up to the castle, and until they were separated entering the Great Hall. Dinner continued on normally as it could, talk of the Marauders (mostly James and Sirius) was still being discussed; the stories becoming extreme as the next one.

Sileni had also seen the looks Dumbledore have been giving her, but she did not care. Because of the information she was giving the Order—thanks to Andi—the old wizard has been frowning at her, his twinkle now gone from his blue eyes. She wouldn't let a defenseless boy growing up without his parents, right when he needed them the most; when she needed the most.

Sileni shook her head at that thought, frowning with confusion. She has not thought of her parents since the day she and her brother had came to this world. Could it be that she was now at that age where she truly did need her parents—or at least her mother? Or was it the love of the family that she missed and had seen with Remus' father and James' parents?

With one more shake of the head, Sileni put the thoughts of her parents to the back of her mind and instead concentrated in how to lure Voldemort out of hiding to get to her and save the wizarding world from so much misery. Andi had promised Sileni a few months back that she would keep Dumbledore at bay and make sure he doesn't try to stop the teenage girl.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	14. Chapter 13: Practice Makes Perfect

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 13: Practice Makes Perfect; A Secret Revealed**

In the common room after the feast, the Marauders and Sileni were the only one's still awake. Both Sileni and Remus were on the long couch with Sileni in a lying position, her head on Remus' thigh and playing with their joined hands. Both James and Luke occupied the arm chairs while Sirius laid before the fire, his hands crossed behind his head. The four boys spoke and joked around, Sileni not really paying attention to any of it.

Her mind was wondering to the next Order meeting and how the future of Harry's life now looks like. With a sigh, Sileni placed their joined hands on her stomach and closed her eyes, falling asleep instantly.

**4545454545**

_Sileni smiled to the stilled pictures, knowing that outside the dream world they were moving—as were the suit-in-armors. Coming to the end of the corridor, two more on either side, the sixteen year old sat on the window sill, staring out to the starry night. This was no ordinary dream—Sileni knew this already–it was Andi's way of speaking to her._

_Feeling a presence, Sileni turned to the corridor she appeared to see Andi, a look what was supposed to be a grim one. Instantly, Sileni became alert and stood up._

"_What's wrong? What's happened?"_

"_Dumbledore, he's thinking about turning the members of the Order against you. Or at least not listen to you anymore."_

_The teenager cursed herself, pacing a bit to think. "What's Dumbledore thinking? What does he think he'll achieve by letting innocent people die and a boy growing up without his parents? Harry can still become powerful _without_ the celebrity attention and the feeling of not being loved."_

_Andi sighs, "I do not know. But what I do know is Dumbledore is calling all those in the Order, _now_."_

**4545454545**

Sileni woke up with a gasp, sitting straight up. The boys looked at her strangely, Remus and Luke asking her what was wrong. With a scowl, the sixteen year old quickly made her way towards the portrait hole, telling her brother the word 'meeting' before she disappeared.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Sirius asked confused.

"Something not good, that's for sure." Luke muttered worriedly, looking up at a concerned Remus. "Don't worry; she'll still be within the castle and here in the morning."

The werewolf nodded, not really convinced. Luke threw the pillow he was leaning back at him, Remus getting hit in the face. He cried out, glaring at his friend who became another brother to him. Remus saw the challenge eyebrow raised up and threw the pillow back at Luke before grabbing the one he was leaning back on and throwing it a second later. The second pillow hit Luke in the face, the two other boys laughing.

This resulted in a pillow fight—in a masculine kind of way, of course! The boys settled back into their conversation of a future prank for later that month. However, both Remus and Luke's minds were on Sileni, wondering exactly what was going on.

**4545454545**

Sileni raced up the stairs when Andi moved the gargoyle aside for her. She quietly opened the door to a full room of witches and wizards; luckily tall wizards covered the door so she was able to slip in unnoticed. Murmuring quickly stopped, Sileni knowing that Dumbledore either stood up or held up a hand. The teenager leaned back against the door, arms crossed, just waiting to hear what the old man was trying to do and how.

"The reason I called this emergency meeting is to discuss about Phoenix. Now, I am grateful for all that she has done, however, Voldemort is becoming more aggressive towards the Muggles and those in the Wizarding community. This is something that concerns me for she did not mention it. So my question is... _can we trust her_?"

Some of the people started to murmur to one another or protest vocally to the respected wizard.

"She has told us in the beginning that she did not know the outcome once she gave us the information." A wizard from the Ministry argued.

"That is right," a witch voiced loudly, "Phoenix had _no_ idea of what Voldemort was to do when he started to lose power and his followers!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, trying to stay calm on the outside. "Yes, but it is not only that. Phoenix has become... distant and acting out of the ordinary. She is keeping secrets from us and her brother, I feel. What exactly is she hiding is what I want to know."

"She is a teenage witch!" an older witch exclaimed, "Of _course_ she is going to keep secrets from us and her brother!"

"If it were something important, I am sure Phoenix would have told the Order." the first wizard who spoke up continued to defend her.

Before Dumbledore could reply, Sileni spoke up, trying not to show her hatred on the outside. "If it would please you, Dumbledore, to show you my _loyalty_ you may perform the_ Legilmency_ spell or even give me some _Veritaserum_."

Everyone turned to her, parting down the middle. The look of surprise on the old wizard's face was quickly hidden behind ice cold blue eyes.

"Phoenix, how...?" he started, clearing his dry throat.

"How I knew there was a meeting? A little birdie told me." Pushing off the door, Sileni put her hand in her pockets so nobody would see the angry fists she was making, coming to a halt in the middle of the room. "So, which one will it be? _Legilimency_ or _Veritaserum_?"

Dumbledore glared at the teenager, Sileni not fazed by it (on the outside at least). He quickly scanned the room, noting the disapproving looks from nearly all those within the Order and so shook his head.

"Neither, Phoenix; I will take your word for it."

Sileni scoffed, taking out her hands. "Very well, but next time you start to _doubt_ me, talk to me; don't hold a meeting."

Sileni turned around and looked at all those that came and disapproved Dumbledore's 'doubt' about her, nodding her head ever so slightly at them.

"Goodnight to you all."

She walked out of the office, not once looking back. As soon as she returned to Gryffindor Tower, the Marauders were still up and joking around. Sileni didn't say anything, only walked over to the long couch, laid down on her side with her legs over Remus' lap, and stared into the fire. Remus laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sileni smiled in content and snuggled further into the embrace, feeling sleep take over. However, James was calling out her name, the teenage girl sighing in frustration.

"What can I do to finally get Lily to fall madly in love with me?"

"She's already in love with you, but is denying it because you're very immature and stalker-ish!" Sileni opened her eyes to see James frowning at her direction.

"I'm not a stalker!" James countered angrily.

Sileni rolled her eyes. "Honey, you constantly follow her _everywhere_, asking her out every second, and know nearly _everything_ about her!" James pondered on this, Sileni closing her eyes to try and sleep once more. "If you want my advice, _leave_ Lily alone! Ignore her as much as you can, but if you must interact, than be polite and indifferent. Don't be that love sick puppy that's lost and can't find his way home! You had been the one to lust after her, now let _her_ lust after you."

James nodded, though Sileni didn't see it as she was now fast asleep.

**4545454545**

—Next morning, Great Hall—

"That's not fair!" Sirius cried loudly, looking over Sileni's schedule for the year.

Sileni rolled her eyes, taking back her schedule. "That's because I didn't do as good as you four with the tests, Padfoot! So I got more free time than most."

Sirius continued to complain, James draping his arm over his best friend's shoulder. They started to walk out of the Great Hall for their first class of the year.

"Give up, Padfoot, you're not going to win. Let's go Silver Tongue, before we're late. See you before lunch, Moony."

Sileni chuckled, walking out of the Great Hall with Remus. She had hummed when she noted Lily looking a bit taken back, and flustered, as James walked right past her without even a glance in her direction; let alone utter a single word to her. Remus chuckled, shaking his head as he noted this too.

"Looks like James' taking your advice after all."

Sileni smirked, "despite how much it's killing him."

With a quick kiss, the couple parted ways, Sileni going outside for five hours. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's her classes were all in the afternoon after lunch; while Tuesday and Thursday's were in the morning then midnight for Astronomy. Taking a deep breath, the sixteen year old walked down to the grounds near Hagrid's hut, wanting to meet the half-giant. She raised an eyebrow at Fang, a boarhound puppy, barking at her.

Sileni put her hands on her hips, looking down at the puppy sternly. Fang whined and laid down, looking up at the teenager hopefully. She laughed, crouching down, Fang immediately barking once before running towards her. Scratching and rubbing the puppy's ears and stomach, Sileni failed to see the door to the hut opening, a fairly large man smiling in the doorway.

"His name's Fang,"

Sileni looked up at the large man before her, nodding, "Why Fang?"

Sileni noted the relief on the half-giant's face when she did not run off, screaming bloody murder. It almost made her laugh, but held back as she did not want to offend the gentle half-giant.

"Well, I needed a ferocious name for a ferocious dog!"

Sileni smiled, trying not to laugh. "No offense, but he doesn't seem to be ferocious; at least not yet anyways."

Hagrid cleared his throat nervously. "Yea, I do tend to baby him a bit."

Sileni laughed at this. "Well, I'm sure he'll be a ferocious dog one day. Won't you, Fang?" Fang barked, wagging his tail happily. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm sorry. My name is Sileni Thorn, you probably already know my brother, Luke? He's friends with James, Sirius, and Remus."

"Oh, yes. What a fine lad he is! And smart as he's in the same grade as you four." Hagrid nods his head. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, if you haven't already known. Um, I would invite you in, but I was just about to enter the Forbidden Forest."

_'No doubt to feed Aragog.'_ Sileni thought, standing up and stretching her legs a bit. "No problem, I was just passing through anyways. I guess I'll see you around."

With a wave, the young teenager walked away, heading in no particular direction as she needed to waste at least four and a half hours before her own classes start. Of course that really didn't take too much as Hogwarts grounds was _very_ large and takes up a lot of time trying to cross it. Sitting on a rock by the lake, Sileni thought of what was to come and her feelings for Remus.

Her mind stayed on her feelings. Despite caring for the werewolf, the sixteen year old knew she wasn't _in love_ with him as she thought she would feel when being with him for so long. Sileni _does_ like Remus as more than a friend, but it doesn't go as far as love; despite the one year relationship. She wondered if the teenager should break off the relationship, not wanting to let Remus continue this imagination of them together.

Chewing on her lower lip, the sixteen year old took out her wand and held it up in mid-air. She hesitated, trying to remember the simple conjuring spell. Inhaling deeply, Sileni whispered the spell, waving the wand properly. Nothing happened. Giving a frustrated cry, she sat up straighter and held up her wand, imaging the item she wanted before her.

_'You can do this, Sileni; you're not _that_ stupid!'_ She scolded herself.

Uttering the spell a bit louder, and with confidence, Sileni waved her wand. She laughed to herself as her bag that held the _Harry Potter_ series appeared before her feet. Placing her wand in the thigh holder that Mad-Eye had gotten her in the last meeting before she confronted Dumbledore. He told her with the danger that is around her that she needed her wand with her at all times.

Bringing out the fifth book, Sileni immediately went straight to the chapter where she had cried during this series for the very first time. However, as she was reading, the words started to change before her eyes, the lives of the characters that she had loved to read and those that she has met were now different. Sileni laughed. She was crying and laughing, not able to believe what it was that she was reading. The whole scene with the Ministry and Sirius Black dying had completely changed to that of Harry being at the end of the school year feast.

Closing the book, Sileni held it to her chest and cried, ever grateful that she has actually changed the lives of these _real_ people. To give them the life that they had deserved after all they were supposed to go through... what they _are_ about to go through. She can only pray that her brother will be able to cope with what she was to do and forgive her.

**4545454545**

To Sileni the months continue to move quickly, as though fate or destiny wanted to kill her already. Luke had went to try out for either Seeker or Beater for Gryffindor as several people had graduated the year before. James had been captain since his fifth year, the last captain having trusted his ability as a leader. Luke got the Beater position, James more impressed with keeping the Bludger at bay. Sam, a fourth year, had a quicker eyes in finding the Snitch.

By the end of November, rumors and stories are being told in whispers about an evil wizard terrorizing some Muggle's and wizard's alike; even as far as killing them. Sileni has been going to the Order meetings even more, trying to put her two cents in as she has a little bit of knowledge of how Voldemort worked.

A week before the Christmas vacation, Remus, Sirius, and James had finally confronted the siblings of Sileni's disappearance and long 'meetings'. It was late at night and Sileni had _just_ came back from one of these meetings where she met up with the four boys in the empty common room.

"Who _are_ all those people in Dumbledore's office?" Sirius asked curiously.

"And why are you all there for long hours in the night?" Asked James quickly.

Sileni sighed, glaring at her brother as he was to keep the map away from them during her meetings, then looked towards a sad Remus.

"I thought we could tell each other _everything_?" He asked quietly.

"Dumbledore had formed an organization to stop Voldemort. He has been the one gaining power ever since he started Hogwarts; only _now_ has he decided to put his name out and let people know who he is." Sileni started to pace, not able to sit anymore. "I know information about this snake, that's why I am in the group. We can't let other people know of this group because they will think that after Voldemort we would try to bring down the Ministry or something. So, for my safety and Luke's those in the Order don't know my real name; they just call me Phoenix."

Realization dawned on Remus face. Sileni nodded, knowing that, despite he didn't know _everything_, it was the one secret that she was not ready to tell but had to because of James and Sirius.

"How can we join?" Both Sirius and James asked.

"You don't," they open their mouths to protest. "At least not yet. You have one more school year before all three of you join." The boy's frowned at this, slightly confused. "All will explained in due time. For now, don't breathe a _word_ of this to _anyone_."

Knowing not to cross Sileni, they did as they were told. Sileni was happy not to have hard a single word breathed out of this. But as she laid in bed with Remus' arms wrapped around her, the sixteen year old couldn't help if she should erase this bit of information from the three boys, knowing the kind of danger they could be in if word was to leak out. She can only pray that her friends and family would be safe.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	15. Chapter 14: Big Events, Couples, And RAB

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 14: Big Events, Couples, And Regulus Arcturus Black**

Come Christmas everyone visited and stayed at the Potter's home, except Sileni as she had to work both jobs (on her request, nonetheless). However, on Christmas day, she was able to visit and exchange presents with everyone. James had cornered the younger teenager and thanked Sileni for the advice on Lily, as it was working.

"James, you and Lily are meant for each other, there is _no_ denying it. But she has to see that you've grown up a bit and matured. She's already seeing different sides of you as you've befriended Severus." Sileni placed a hand on his cheek (as a mother would to her troubled child). "Just trust me that you will be together either by the end of this year or the beginning of next year."

Kissing his forehead, Sileni walked away, leaving behind a thinking James. Everyone–especially James and Sirius–were surprised to have received a present each from Severus; one's they liked very much. Staring at his own present–a photo album with some pictures of Lily, then some with her and Severus when they were kids up to now–James looks up at his best friend with a frown.

"Padfoot..." James paused for a moment, "why did we hate Severus so much?"

Sirius, with a frown of his own, continued to stare at a book full of spells and potion's he has never heard of with the writing of Severus to switch it up and make it easier; not to mention correct.

"I think when after we hit it off on our first train ride that I noticed how you liked Lily from the first moment she walked up to the stool. So, when we saw Severus–a Slytherin, no less–speaking with Lily, you decided to protect her. Thus the hatred became, and naturally I followed along."

"You think if we didn't quickly judge him, things would have been different?"

Sirius looked up at his best friend/brother. "If different, you mean friends and on Lily's good side? Then, yes, I do think so."

Both boys laughed, looking back down at their present from Severus. They both had already given him a present, on Sileni's request, of course; they just didn't expect to retrieve one in return. On the train ride back to Hogwarts, everyone had thanked Severus for the present they had gotten (the Slytherin had actually flushed in embarrassment!); the older boy by a couple of months had also thanked all of them for his presents that he received from them.

Naturally, after that train ride, the Marauders had become good friends with Severus by the end of their sixth year–all of Hogwarts surprised; even the staff was in shock. James and Severus had also come to an understanding concerning Lily. Whoever she choose, the other will back off but will not take it out on the other person.

During the summer, Sileni worked twice as hard, trying to save as much money as possible for her brother to be well off once she dies. It was also the summer that both of James' parents died in their sleep, old age finally catching up to them. Because they knew of her knowledge of their world and such, they had asked the one question they were afraid to ask and the answer it would be.

Sileni wondered how it was that they knew when they were to die for no one really knows when their time is up. However, the teenager eased their concern the night before about James and Sirius. She even told them about their grandson and how he would be the exact replica of James, only with Lily's eyes and kindness. With that in mind, they died in peace.

**4545454545**

During the start of feast, James and Sirius were really quiet, not talking to each other or anyone. The deaths of Mr. and Mrs. Potter had hit them truly hard. Lots of people–especially important ones–had come to give their respect, both Lily and Severus there for moral support as they did not know Mr. and Mrs. Potter at all.

That all changed, however, after two and a half months of mourning. The boy's were themselves once more, doing up to no good during and not during school hours (not to mention wrecking havoc all around the school; they wouldn't be Marauders for nothing). Everyone, especially Sileni, were grateful that they were their old selves as Sirius took to drinking at all hours for the first month and a half. It only took both Thorn siblings to make him realize what it was he was doing to himself and others around him.

Not to mention the staff was piling lots of homework and reviews as it was their last year and their NEWTS. As soon as he was able, Sirius had caught up with everyone on homework assignments and classroom activity, the staff grateful of this, for they knew just how talented Sirius really was and how far he can really go. Sirius, of course, was thankful to the siblings, know all that they had said were true to heart, and he wasn't thinking about anyone else but himself.

Upon other surprises, Severus had taken Sirius advice back on the train home at the end of their sixth year of washing his hair after finishing a potion so it wouldn't be so greasy. To say the least a lot of people noticed–especially some girls–and started to talk about these changes going around Hogwarts the past two years now.

Continuing to stare at her friends around her as they sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast one early November, Sileni thinks back to the one subject she never wants to go back (however she has little choice on the matter). Two years in a relationship with Remus and her feelings for him haven't changed one bit since she started to think it over just last year. She liked him, a lot, but not _in love_. Sileni can only pray that Remus feelings' towards her was the same; she _prayed_ it wasn't love for she couldn't return it.

Thinking of the word love, Sileni smirks towards her brother and his girlfriend (since last night), Sarah from Ravenclaw sitting across from her. They sat now at the Gryffindor table, holding hands and talking to either each other or to the boys. Long story short, they had bumped into each other (literally) rushing towards their class. Immediately they became good friends, Luke–for the first time ever!–was shy and clumsy around this girl who was a year younger than him.

Finally, having talked with Sarah early in the day before, she took Sileni's advice and just kissed Luke before asking him out. The result, the two haven't been able to stop touching or talking to one another. So far, at least; sooner or later there will be problems, as all couples would, but they will work it out. She didn't know why, but Sileni had a feeling that, like James and Lily, her brother and Sarah were meant for each other.

With a grin, Sileni turned to the couple also across from her. Lily had finally given James a chance when he asked her out for the last time. To say the least the one date to _Hogsmeade_ was defiantly a memorable for them. And since then the couple had hooked up and became inseparable, James fan club diminishing and going over to the Sirius fan club instead. Both teens were thankful for the siblings to have made them realize what it was they were doing wrong and what they weren't doing.

All in all, fate had finally stepped in and made it possible for the couple to be together. Of course, Severus Snape was heartbroken, but was happy for the couple. He stayed friends with them all, keeping the pact he made with James.

Suddenly a white owl came swooping in; everyone confused as it was a little early for mail, and landed before Sileni, holding a letter between its beak. Taking it, the owl immediately flew away, the young woman quickly reading the contents. With a sharp intake of breath, Sileni stands and runs out of the great Hall, everyone muttering to each other as the boy's called out to her.

Not knowing what else to do, the Marauder's (as well as Lily, Sarah, and Severus) all ran after her, wondering what was going. On the ever Changing Staircase, Andi made sure Sileni would get to the corridor she needed to be and those following her not able to get past the third staircase. Thus, Andi stopped moving the staircases, the group in utterly confused and shocked by this.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" Severus questioned/demanded.

Luke sighed, his hand going through his hair (which was now a habit of his thanks to James and Sirius). "I think Sileni needs to do this alone; otherwise Andi wouldn't have stopped the staircases."

"Andi?" The group questioned Luke.

"Hogwarts is alive, and Sileni named it Andi because it's neither boy nor girl." Luke replied with a sigh.

**4545454545**

–Eighteenth floor–

Sileni panted, coming to a slow walk once she came to the familiar corridor. Andi appeared before the windows, a grim look on her usually peaceful face.

_"Voldemort is going to start killing parents and family member's this year. He is desperate for any information about you."_

Sileni frowned at this. "Any way we can stop this?"

Andi sighs. _"Sirius Black brother."_

The seventeen year old frowned, having forgotten about him. "What?"

_"He has information, I believe, that may help you."_

"So, Regulus Black has been accepted into Voldemort's followers already." It was a statement, not a question. "I mean, I know he was to be accepted at the age of sixteen, but he's a few months early."

_"Only because half of his followers are either dead or in _Azkaban_ because of us."_ Andi replied.

Sileni was pacing, chewing on her lower lip. There was no way Sirius was going to speak to his brother, let alone ask for help. If her memory was correct, the brother's had some sort of argument earlier in the year. How was it that she had forgotten about him so quickly? Then Severus came to mind, however would he be _accepted_, is the question. Sileni has seen the way the Slytherin's have been treating him as of late.

Knowing that there was no other person to do the job, Sileni decided to ask the year younger Black herself. The seventeen year old looked towards Andi, whom nodded in return, and turned into the arctic fox. Sileni sprinted off, Andi's voice echoing behind her.

_"Sirius has the map inside his robes, right pocket."_

In her Animagus from, Sileni was able to jump from staircase to staircase–with the help of Andi, of course. As soon as she saw the group still standing at the entrance of the staircase, Sileni put all her force to her back legs and jumped from the second floor. Being caught off guard as he was turning, Sirius stumbled back, tripping over him own two feet. Sileni smiled but quickly took hold of the map before running off once more. Sirius growled, rolling on to his hands and knees.

"Damn it Rouge! Give me back that map!" He yelled angrily, running after her.

The three Marauders rolled their eyes as Lily, Severus, and Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, who's fox is that and what map was Sirius talking about?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Lily, it's best if you didn't know." James said sincerely, placing an arm around her shoulders and walking away with Luke and Remus.

Sarah walked over to Luke, who put his around her, Severus walking along side Remus.

**4545454545**

Sileni finally shook off Sirius (who had also transformed into his Animagus form), quickly returning to her human form and entering an unused classroom. Looking about quickly, Sileni took out her wand, placing the blank parchment (for now) on top of a dusty desk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The teen smiled with awe as the blank parchment quickly filled with moving ink, corridors, bedrooms, and hidden passages forming. Wasting no time, Sileni quickly scanned for Regulus, praying that he wasn't too deep with hatred for his brother or the light side.

"Got you," Sileni muttered, looking at what seemed to be a room in the dungeons. "Andi?"

_'I have him, go. Sirius is close by.'_

Sileni folded the map once more. "Mischief managed."

Putting away her wand, Sileni ran out of the room, Sirius stumbling back in surprise. He quickly held on to the map that was thrust at his chest, watching with a frown the girl run away from him. Sileni quickly made her way to the dungeons, Andi guiding her safely around the Slytherin's roaming around. Finally, Sileni quietly slipped inside the unused classroom, a boy's back to her. Locking the door behind her, Sileni watch as the boy brew something that smelled terrible, but the girl did not dare make a sound, knowing how fatal it was to be careful with potions.

It didn't take long as he cried out in joy, quickly picking up a large vile. Once corked, Sileni decides to interrupt and make her business known, locking the door behind her just in case.

"Regulus Arcturus Black,"

The startled boy turned sharply on the spot, his gray eyes wide with both shock and surprise. Sileni smiled, carefully walking slowly towards the year younger Black. She saw him put the vile in his pocket, making note not to break that.

"Do not worry, I don't care what it is that you're doing; I just need your help." She told him, truthfully, her smile fading.

Regulus frowned in suspicion. "What sort of help?"

Quickly, Sileni had taken his right wrist and tugged him forward, pushing his layer of sleeves upwards. There in bold black ink was the mark of Death Eaters; that of the Dark Lord. She can only hope that Regulus had already seen what it was Voldemort was doing and had started to protest against him.

"I know you don't want to continue in helping Voldemort," Sileni rushed into detail, letting him go and taking a step back. "There's a way for you to live pass eighteen years if we do this correctly; but I need your absolute loyalty and trust! It's asking a lot, I know, but it will be well worth it, trust me."

Regulus looked back at the older teenager, wondering if he can truly trust her. He had lost trust in everyone after his argument with his brother earlier in the school year. Since joining the Death Eaters both the Dark Lord and the few members still joined has told him all there was to capture a person name Phoenix. From there all was told about the Horcruxes and where Voldemort had stored them.

Sileni waited patiently, praying that he would agree. If Regulus should reject than the teen had nothing else but to _Obliviate_ his mind so that he wouldn't go to Voldemort and make a plan to capture her only to find out who she really was.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15: Not Meant to Last

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 15: Some Things Are Just Not Meant to Last**

It was well past ten when Sileni emerged from the dungeons, a wide smile on her lips. Seeing no one around, she quickly walked out to the grounds before transforming into her fox form once more. Should anyone look out the window, they would have seen a blur of white running across the black ground towards the Whomping Willow. Missing its attacking branches, Sileni dove into the hole, quickly rushing the length of the tunnel, and slipping into the crack of the door before it slammed shut with force.

The teenager gave off a growling, hissing sound, the werewolf and the stag backing away from each other. The werewolf growled at Sileni before it stuck its nose into her side, nudging her. Nudging back with her small nose, Sileni took off, Remus right behind. James merely shook his head, walking back into the living room where both Sirius and Luke wrestled with each other in their forms, knowing that there was nothing else for them to do.

This was their typical full moon night, whenever Sileni was able to be there. When she wasn't, all three boys would have a fighting time with keeping Remus within the Shrieking Shack because he would have her scent and wanted to go after her. In the morning during such times all four boys would have lots of burses' and one deep wound each–except Remus, of course.

Come morning, James, Sirius, Luke, and Sileni all groggily make their way back to Gryffindor Tower, all four falling asleep in the common room. Around dawn Sileni wakes up in a daze and makes her way out of the Tower and towards the Hospital Wing. Making sure not to make any noise, Sileni goes over to the one bed with its curtain drawn and crawls in next to Remus; whom sleepily moves over to make room. This was something they had also started to do after the transformation, Madam Pomfrey having stopped trying to kick the girl out. Somehow the healer would find Sileni there _after_ having locked the doors with magic and without.

Throughout the day, Sileni couldn't help think over the pain her boyfriend goes through the transformation. Then a thought hit her as she remembers a passage in the third Harry Potter book after the trio find out the whole truth about Peter. So Sileni hunted Severus down. It was before dinner and Sileni literally dragged the Slytherin into an empty classroom, getting odd looks from several students making their way to the Great Hall.

"I know that you know what Remus is." She said before Severus could say anything. "Is there _any way_ to help ease the pain? Possibly a cure?" She asked, thinking about the _Wolfsbane_ potion.

Severus frowned, thinking over the request. His mind raced with thoughts and measurements, trying to find any possible way to either ease the pain of transforming or a cure–which no one has ever done before.

"I can try, but I'll need a sample of his blood and a place to work with no interruptions."

Sileni smiled, "I know the place for you; however, I'll need to speak with Remus about the blood. Also, I think that you should speak with Damocles Belby; I think he can help you as well."

Severus frowned, but nodded, his mind still racing. "You do that, and I'll work immediately. I have Damocles in _Herbology_ tomorrow morning, I'll ask him then to help me."

Despite not liking to receive help from anyone, Severus decided to follow Sileni's advice as she has done nothing but help him so far. Smiling, Sileni hugged and kissed Severus before leaving the classroom. The Slytherin was right behind her, scribbling furiously on a piece parchment, writing down many unsolved equations as he was to wait for Remus blood. Her smiled widening, Sileni enters the Great Hall, making her way over to Remus and the boys; Remus frowning a bit as Severus walks in after her. Giving Remus a quick kiss, Sileni piles her plate with as much food, leaning close to her boyfriend.

"I need to discus something with you–and I hope you wouldn't be pissed off at me. After dinner, let's take a walk in the courtyard?"

Remus nods as he cannot find his voice, his heart racing as thoughts of what she needs to talk about becomes crazier as the next. By the time dessert rolled around, Remus excused them, and dragged an amuse Sileni after him. Once they were out in a secluded area in the court yard, Remus brings Sileni forward to face him and kiss her hard, pushing the teenager into the pillar behind her. Sileni wraps her arms around Remus neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She held on to Remus as she leaned back against the pillar, feeling her knees go weak. Easing slowly away, Remus places his forehead against hers, holding her tightly against him.

"Please don't break up with me. I need you so much, Sileni. I don't know how you and Severus got close, but _please_, let me try to save our relationship!" Remus pleaded quietly, his breath coming in pants.

As his words slowly sunk in through her hazy mind, Sileni leaned back her head and laughed. Remus frowned at this, wondering exactly what was so funny to his girlfriend. Looking back to Remus, Sileni cupped his face and kissed him ever so slowly.

"Honey, I'm not going to _leave_ you! I like Severus, but _as a friend_," she smiled, brushing back his hair from his face. "Though, he is the reason why I need to speak with you seriously."

She sighed and walked out of his arms, running a hand through her hair. Remus frowned and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sileni turn to look at him, guilt and fear behind her eyes.

"I asked him to brew a potion for you, for when you transform. Only, he needs your blood to get a positive result."

Remus dropped his hand, his face becoming expressionless. Sileni held her breath, waiting for the werewolf to start yelling or do _something_. But he only looked at her with cold eyes that were slowly turning a tinge of yellow. Suddenly his lip curled into a snarl, baring his teeth at her.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking asking him something like _that_? There _is_ no cure for what I go through!" He snapped, pacing away from her.

"I was only trying to help, damn it! And Severus is really good with potions! I know he can figure something out, especially with Damocles Belby helping him. You can have a cure sooner than later!" Sileni cried, trying to get through him.

However as she saw the tense of his shoulders at the mention of Damocles Belby, Sileni knew that she shouldn't have mentioned the Ravenclaw boy. With his back still turned to her, Remus hid his anger, and his tears, from the girl he knew deep down that he loved like no other.

"Maybe it _was_ wrong for us to be together." He said quietly, the cold November air blowing from the west.

Sileni inhaled sharply as she held back her own tears. "What are you saying? You want to break up?"

Remus slightly turned his head to the left, looking down at the ground. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

His voice was distant, cold, one that no one has ever heard in Remus before. He was supposed to be the gentle one, the kind one who would not pass judgment on others because he knew how it would feel when people judge him for what he was–if they ever find out.

Sileni nodded, knowing that he didn't see it. "Very well... goodbye, Remus."

With that whisper, Sileni quickly walked towards the castle, not once looking back at the werewolf. Remus looks after her, wondering if he did the right thing as he felt his heart breaking painfully into pieces. He was angry, beyond angry, but he was sure to forgive her, wouldn't he? They just needed time to be away from each other, right?

Sileni jogged as fast as she could towards the entrance of the castle, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face. She barely noticed them as she felt numb from both the pain and the wind that was now blowing fiercely. Sileni felt the hurt and the breaking of her heart, so the numbness was a welcome. Walking out of the Great Hall, the three Marauders were all laughing when they notices a crying Sileni stumbling inside.

"Eni, what happened?" Sirius asked in concern.

"I'm going to work." She muttered, heading in the direction of the unused classroom, not caring for the nickname.

The three boys looked to one another before looking at Remus, whom slowly walked inside, his eyes red from holding back his tears.

"Mate, what happened? What's going on?" James asked in confusion.

"Sileni and I broke up." He told them, shrugging his shoulders as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"What?" The three boys cried in disbelief, wondering if they heard right.

"But you guys are perfect for each other!" Sirius cried with confusion and relief.

Remus shook his head, walking towards the stairs to go up to Gryffindor common room. "Some things are just not meant to last."

The three boys looked to one another in confusion, praying that this was just a bad dream. Luke snapped out of it and ran after his sister, both Sirius and James running after Remus. The three boys all hoped that they can get some kind of information out of them, and help bring them back together.

**4545454545**

–_Leaky Cauldron_–

Luke stumbled out of the fireplace, looking up towards Tom, whom points to the left. The sixteen year old looks over to see his sister sitting at a booth, crying into her crossed arms on top of the table. His heart breaks at the sight, but stays strong for this was her first boyfriend and break up. Not to mention that Sileni has been there for him, as well as strong to keep him in line.

Walking over to the booth, Luke slides in next to Sileni, who looks up teary eyed. Luke gives her a sympathetic look before she latches to him, crying harder than before. Wrapping his arms around his sister, Luke rocks them slightly, rubbing her back to soothe her. Not really caring for the change of roles, Sileni is grateful for her brother not criticizing of her first break up.

Despite not loving Remus, the break up hurt more than Sileni thought it would. She wanted nothing more but turn back the time and never mentioned this to neither Severus nor Remus. Oh, how badly she knew she screwed up. Luckily she hardly had any classes with Remus, so Sileni would try her hardest to stay away from him, and start working more double shifts as she possibly can.

Luke closed his eyes in regret, wishing that there was something he could do to make his sister happy again. But, perhaps, it _was_ a good thing that they broke up. Especially of what is to come at the end of the school year.

"Sileni, I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe it's a good thing." Luke whispered quietly. "Maybe it's for the best."

Sileni pulled away from her brother with confusion and anger, not able to believe her brother was actually saying this.

"What I mean is we don't know what is to happen at the end of the school year when Voldemort and the last of his Death Eaters Apparate after the graduation ceremony."

The seventeen year old looked down at the table, thinking over what her brother just said. Because of the hurt, Sileni didn't–_couldn't_–think of the pain even worse than now be on Remus of her death. Maybe this will help him get over her faster than when they would be together. It would only be easier for both parties when she dies.

"You're right," Sileni finally whispered with a sigh, trying hard to hold back her tears and pain. "You're right. Come on, you have a long day of class tomorrow; not to mention the first Quidditch game of the year."

Luke, smiling slightly, nodded as he slid out of the booth. Sileni slid after him, holding up a hand to Tom before they both disappeared back to Hogwarts, not knowing what troubles or complications were to come after this.

**4545454545**

True to her word, Sileni picked up more shifts at her job, as well as getting more information for the Order. Due to the low count of Death Eaters, Voldemort is becoming more desperate in trying to regain followers and power once again. Sileni has spoken little to everyone, only speaking with her brother as she started to involve him concerning the Order. Both James and Sirius have tried to involve Sileni with their group, but whenever Remus was around she would stay away.

Sileni had also informed Severus, but was able to get some blood from willingly patients from a healer that was in the Order and worked at the St. Mungos. To say the least, both Severus and Damocles Belby were as happy as a kid on Christmas day. So far they had made some progress, but not by much to warn anyone just yet.

It was a week before Christmas and Hogwarts was having their last Quidditch game before it start up once again in January. It was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, a cold and snowy day. The sun was going down, the hour of twilight, and Ravenclaw was ahead by one hundred and ten. Sileni was holding closer her winter coat and scarf by around her neck, looking towards the scoreboard beneath the stand where some Hufflepuff fourth year was commentating on the game. Three hundred and fifty-five to Two hundred and forty-five.

Cursing out loud, not that anyone would hear it due to the wind, Sileni looked back at the game still going on, jumping up and down on her toes. Not wanting to sit on the bench so close to Remus, the seventeen year old had decided to stand on the narrow walkway that connected all eight of the towers, facing the wind that blew towards them. Suddenly, Gryffindor's Seeker was racing through the blizzard of snow towards their goal hoops. The Seeker for Ravenclaw seemed to follow Gryffindor's as he literally couldn't see a thing.

The other player's, despite being numbed and frozen to their brooms, concentrated on the Quaffle being passed to one another and score more points. Sileni kept her eye on Sirius rather than the Seeker's as he had already been hit several times by the bludger's during the whole two hours of the game. Despite his confidence and pride, Sirius was keeping his hold on his broom and the bat, looking out for the bludger's. Sileni tore her gaze from him to their Gryffindor Seeker that held up a hand holding the Golden Snitch.

Sileni grinned, Gryffindor won, three hundred and ninety-five points–only forty points above Ravenclaw. She looked back over to Sirius, whom had floated even towards the narrow walkway, breathing quiet heavily. She called out to him, the older teen jerking his head towards her voice. Sileni shook her head and jerked her head towards the castle, ordering him to go to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible. With his famous grin, Sirius saluted her with a bit of wince before flying off towards the ground to do what she ordered.

With a sigh, Sileni started her way down the stairs to get to the castle to meet up with the Prewett twins and Mad-Eye for an undercover assignment she had placed herself on. Without the help of Andi (or maybe Andi _did_ help her out in some way), Sileni had a horrible feeling concerning this mission when they were letting the Order know what they were to do. Since volunteering herself onto going along about a month ago, the three older men have been helping in teaching her stronger defensive and offensive spells to keep her alive for the three hour mission.

To say the least, everyone except Dumbledore had tried to talk her out of the mission. Sileni, however, was firm on going, letting them known of her feeling. Thus, in telling the twins of the only thing she knew about them was their death–and why she asked so many questions (along with others within the Order) about them. The twins, of course, started to joke around about them not being legends anymore because she was trying to save them. When Sileni looked at them, the twins immediately apologized, taking seriously of the situation once again.

Upon reaching the entrance, Sileni nodded to Mad-Eye and the Prewett twins, everyone stopping in their way to their dorms, wondering who these men (especially the hot twins) were and what they were doing in the school. When the teenager was only several feet from them, she turned towards the hallway concerning the unused classroom, the Auror and the twins following right behind.

"Sileni!"

The said girl and the men all stopped in their stride and turned to see Luke coming to a stop a ways from them, looking over the men then to his sister. Both Fabian and Gideon smiled easily at the boy as Mad-Eye was becoming more impatient at wasting time. The three other Marauders'–including a concerned Remus–stepped next to their brother, frowning in curiosity.

"Please be careful." Luke told her.

Sileni nodded as the twins walked on either side of her and placed a hand on her shoulder, nodding their heads at the boy that slightly resembled this girl.

"Don't worry about your sister so much," Gideon started.

Fabian nodded, finishing the sentence after his brother. "We'll make sure that she'll be back in one piece."

As the three other Marauders' started to voice their concern as whispers started to spread through the entrance hall, Luke nodded at them, smiling slightly. Lily, Sarah, and Severus also walked slowly behind the boy, frowning with much confusion.

"Come on, you two trouble makers have said enough!" Mad-Eye growled.

Sileni turned without a backward glance, moving quickly in front of the men. Luke stopped his brother's and best friends from going after her, giving a silent prayer to whoever would listen in bringing back his sister before her due time.

"What the hell is going on, Silvertongue!" Remus demanded, his eyes glowing slightly.

"What did they mean she be back in 'one piece'?" Sirius cried in much concern.

Luke, however, shook his head at them, turning away and walking up the stairs to be alone. But the boy's, along with Lily, Severus, and Sarah, wouldn't let that happen. He ignored them for a while, wanting to get away from eavesdroppers.

**4545454545**

–Unknown–

Sileni stumbled away from Fabian and vomited her dinner. She never liked side-Apparating, and could only wonder why they didn't use a portkey to get to the location they were to help a family of five, the children all magical. Rumor was that they had the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw–which made Sileni think of the coincidence that Gryffindor had played Ravenclaw in Quidditch earlier that day.

Wiping her mouth, Sileni placed up the hood to cover her face, nodding to the three men to start walking in the direction of the safe house the family was suppose to change from. Holding her wand within the long sleeve of the robe, Sileni looked around her carefully, straining to hear anything move about. The group had reached the house without much of anything, making them worry with great fear. It was quiet–too quiet for their liking.

As soon as the twins had made the unusual call to let the five other Auror's inside the home with the family it was them, they started to file out, forming a circle about the family. They all nodded to each other, Sileni not really paying attention as she was looking all around her with a great dread and fear inside her. Then there it was–the one movement she needed to prove that horrible feeling she had since the mention of the mission.

"Get the family out of here!" She whispered furiously at them, slowly pretending to look around as she followed the shadow with her eyes. "They're here and about to make a move."

Before anyone could question what it was she was talking about, Sileni had sent a nonverbal spell to the right, the purple light hitting a heavy object that fell to the ground.

"Get out of here now!" She yelled as more shadow figures came out of hiding and started to attack them.

Mad-Eye, the Prewett twins, and one other witch had stayed back, while the four other Auror's scrambled the scared family to the portkey waiting not too far off. It was all a blur with spells being shouted, all different lights passing only inches from your face or body. It was in all this madness when Sileni was tackled to the ground, her wand just out of her grasp. She cried out at a searing pain across her chest and throat, looking through her tears at the vampire getting ready to strike once more with her hand. Suddenly she was thrown off, dead, next to Sileni, Fabian coming into her line of vision.

Calling for her wand, Sileni quickly sent a spell behind Fabian at the wizard about to send him a spell. He helped her up, looking around them quickly for a quick escape. The teen had pushed him with the little strength she had left, getting hit with a spell aimed for Fabian. The Prewett stared wide eye as she was falling (slowly to his mind) to the ground. He quickly stood, taking her around the waist, and sent a stunning spell at the one whom sent the spell, turning to Sileni with fear and guilt.

"No," he whispered as the girl went limp in his arms, eyes wide open in shock. "No!"

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	17. Chapter 16: Someone Wake Me Up

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 16**

Despite the orders of Dumbledore, Gideon Prewett ran up the stairs towards the painting of the fat lady in a pink dress. She voiced her protest when she swung open without her doing, letting Gideon right inside. He scanned the common room quickly; the few occupants still up and awake whispering to one another of who he was and how he had gotten in. Seeing the one person he needed to speak, Gideon walked briskly over to the round table on the left corner, trying to school his face.

Luke slowly stood up with fear rising within him. He tried not to let the others see his panic, but knew what ever this twin (whom he had only met hours before he left with his sister to the mission) will say make him go over the edge. He hadn't told his friends or girlfriend who they were and where Sileni were to go with them as it was not his place to say anything.

Gideon and Luke stood before each other, not saying a word nor losing eye contact. Suddenly the sixteen year old shook his head as he tried to hold back his tears, his chest tightening painfully.

"No, she can't be." He whispered thickly, his hands fisting. "It's not her time!"

Gideon placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing in comfort. "She's at St. Mungos; the spell that hit her didn't kill her but she's not conscious and she's not responding to any of the treatments given to her. The healers are doing all that they can."

The older wizard took a deep breath, lowering his voice even more as the others had strained to hear what it was that they were saying. He looked into Luke's glassy eyes, and chose his words carefully, not wanting to upset the sixteen year old any further.

"With McGonagall's permission you are able to go visit her and stay until there is some news of progress."

"Let's go," Luke nodded, his jaw tightening.

With a quick nod, Gideon turned with Luke at his side, both wizards leaving behind a confused group. Neither said a word, not really knowing what to say at that moment. Both James and Sirius voiced their concerns, Luke only looking back to shake his head.

"Don't bother waiting up; I'll be gone for a while."

And he stepped out of the portrait, not looking back once. The only person to have put the pieces together was Remus, who was slowly standing up, his eyes wide with fear.

His voice was barely above a whisper. "Sileni,"

**4545454545**

_"Sileni,"_

_Sileni woke to the voices around her and a hand shaking her shoulder. She looked up with such confusion that the person standing above her rolled their eyes, mouthing words that Sileni couldn't hear. With a shake of her head, Sileni looked around her to see an unfamiliar classroom. The students were leaving, the teacher sitting behind his desk, grading papers or other. Inhaling a shuddering breath Sileni looks up to the impatient person still standing next to her, tapping their foot._

_"Sileni! We're going to be late for English, __**come on**__!"_

_Nodding, Sileni grabbed her things and walked after the girl, a confused frown on her face. She was in school, it seemed, the high school in which she was enrolled before she disappeared to the Harry Potter world. Could it be that that world where she lived for two years was all but a dream she was having during a class? She felt no different than when she was in the Harry Potter world, even the same age. So why can she not remember the last two years in this world?_

_Even as she tried to remember the last memory in the Harry Potter world, it is all but a blur flash across her mind. Her frown deepening, Sileni walked towards the back of the class, ignoring the girl, and sat in the back corner close to the window. It all seemed so strange to her, being there amongst those she had grown up but had not seen in the two years since she disappeared._

_Class continued to go on, Sileni staring out the windows with a confused frown. Suddenly a shimmer of colors echoed in the middle of the field, lasting only a few seconds. Sileni felt a faint pull towards it, but she shook her head and looked forward, trying to listen to the teacher, however it wasn't working. She had the urge to look back out the window, but something stopped her. Warning her not to fall into temptation. Yet the pull was ever insistent._

**4545454545**

Luke stumbled out of the fireplace, quickly sidestepping as Gideon walked out behind him. The older wizard quickly started down one hallway on the left, both wizards ignoring all those around them. Coming near the room that the hospital was holding Sileni a nurse started to protest Gideon into brining Luke inside the room, the sixteen year old getting annoyed very quickly.

"Lady, I'm going to my sister's side whether you like it or not! No one–and I mean _no one_–is going to stop me."

The nurse, having noticed the sorrow and deadly glint in the young boy's eyes, stepped back in fear. Luke strolled in, ignoring the protests of the healers and nurses that were crowded around a single bed in the room. He used anger to cover up his true emotions as he scanned the room of people that he knew his sister worked with. He saw the concern and the worry in their eyes, and respected them for actually caring for Sileni.

Luke came to his sister's side and took her hand, leaning close, tears in his eyes. It was the only emotion that he's shown in front of the others. He didn't typically care for the others in the room at that moment, hoping that in some sense he would be able to coax his sister back out of this spell with his voice.

"Sileni."

**4545454545**

_"Sileni."_

_Sileni looked back out the window with a confused frown, having heard her name whispered. Again there was a shimmer of colors echoed in the middle of the football field, lasting just a few seconds. This time the pull was stronger than before, Sileni literally leaning out of her seat. Not caring about anything except that pull, Sileni stood and walked out of the class, ignoring the teacher and friends calling out to her._

_She ran through the school and across the field. The pull was ever stronger in the middle of the football field, the air tight and low. Coming to a slow stop, Sileni panted for breath, watching a figure start to form before her in a series of colors._

_"You have been hit by a spell none can figure out. I will give you the counter spell __**if**__ you want to go back."_

_Sileni frowned, knowing exactly what the thing was talking about, yet didn't at the same time. She had a feeling that she has had this conversation before, with this figure. The seventeen year old wondered why she didn't have fear for this form of life that just couldn't be possible. Looking back behind her at the yelling and shouting to see teachers and students running towards her. People she did not know._

_Suddenly flashes of what's happened the night she saved Fabian Prewett came back to her at full force, giving her a headache. With a hand to her head, Sileni narrow her eyes at the people still running towards her, making up her mind quickly._

_"Take me back," Sileni looked back at the figure, dropping her hand. "Take me back, Andi."_

_Andi seemed to smirk. "As you wish."_

**4545454545**

Sileni sat up quickly with a gasp, feeling nauseas. She noted a lot of people in the room, wondering who half of them were as her vision was blurred and out of focus. Luke hugged his sister, grateful for her to be alive. Though he did wonder how it was possible for her to have been cured so quickly.

"How is this possible? No one _did_ anything!" One of the healers cried out.

As Luke pulled back, Sileni smiled weakly, holding his hand as tightly as he was. She felt the nauseas coming back tenfold, wondering if she can even say a word. Swallowing it, Sileni inhaled quietly, holding back the nauseas as much as she can.

"Andi was somehow connected to me. She was able to help me wake up." She whispered to her brother.

But because it was completely silent everyone heard. However, before anyone could ask who this person was, Sileni spoke up once more, remembering something important that Andi told her before waking up.

"_Nessuno Più Sognare_, that's the counter curse spell."

The group all frowned, looking to one another. Could a spell that no one was able to figure out have a counter spell that simple?

"_No more dreaming_, that's the counter spell? How do you know this?" One of the healers asked in suspicious.

Sileni waved a hand, "I just do. Bucket!"

And she vomited as soon as Fabian gave her a conjured bucket, not able to hold back the nauseas any longer. With a shudder, Sileni leaned back against the pillow after a few minutes, closing her eyes in pain. She always hated vomiting; it made her weaker than she already was.

"Let's Sileni get some rest; everyone out, now." Fabian told the large group in a stern voice that surprised everyone who knew him and his twin.

He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Sileni brought her free hand to his and squeezed, smiling sleepily at him. Fabian smiled back, trying hard to hold back his tears. He leaned close to her ear, praying his voice won't hitch with too much emotion.

"I owe you my life. Thank you."

He kissed her cheek and stood up straight, quickly leaving with his twin brother. Sileni, blushing, smiled at Luke before closing her eyes and falling asleep quickly. Luke smirked, leaning back to get a comfortable position, never letting his sister's hand go.

**4545454545**

Christmas was spent at their home for Luke and Sileni, the siblings not wanting to go back to school just yet. Or, rather, Sileni didn't want to go back to school just yet. They had visitors come and go (Sileni insisting that they stay with their families), leaving presents for the two siblings. The only ones who were not able to see Sileni were their friends. They had visited with Luke while Sileni had gone to her Muggle job (on purpose when she found out Remus was coming). They stayed well into the night with Luke before returning to their own home and families, leaving their presents for each of the siblings behind.

Giving her the clear, Sileni walked in from the back yard freezing, Luke shaking his head. She gave him a look before taking off her boots and walking up the stairs for a needed hot shower. Because she had done her Christmas shopping two weeks before the mission, Sileni had let Luke sent them out two days before Christmas as she bought lots of presents that year, and it would have taken both of their poor owls to fly out to everyone.

Sileni had sent Luke to James' home to spend the rest of Christmas vacation and New Years so he wouldn't feel alone, now that his parents were deceased. She had reassured him that all she would be doing was going to work and home–no detours. With the promise of writing to him whenever she got home, Luke finally left his sister to her own. Of course, it went without saying that Luke had actually owled the Prewett twins, whom quickly went to their home and spent the night to give Sileni company–and protection.

The older Thorn had yelled and cursed both the twins and her brother, but gave in and let them stay. On New Year's Sileni was force (literally) by the twins to spend it with them rather than at work. Sileni didn't mind, feeling exhausted and ill from all the work she has been putting in. However, what the girl did not expect was both the Prewett twins and her brother to go against her and bring, not just her friends (not that she minded them), but Remus as well.

Having woken five hours before midnight, Sileni walked down the stairs in her short shorts and tight, gray, muscle shirt (which she stole and shrunk from her brother). She was yawning and scratching her head, not heeding the many conversations going on, and entered the living room, her eyes still closed from sleep.

"Hey, Fabian, Gideon, have you guys made food? I'm hungry."

With a satisfied sigh, Sileni opened her eyes and dropped her hand to her side, slowly waking up from the shock and surprise. Twelve people, including the Prewett twins, stared back at her with either amused and teasing smiles or apologetic smiles. Sileni noted her brother and the Marauders', Sarah, Lily, Severus, Remus' father, and two adults she didn't know.

Sileni flushed a bright red, glaring from the Prewett twins (whom pointed at Luke) to Luke, who glared at the twins before giving his sister an apologetic look. It was silent, everyone noting the tension within the room as the seventeen year old girl had fully woke up from her sleep. Lily stepped forward, clearing her throat to get Sileni's attention.

"Sileni, these are my parents–I hope you don't mind, Petunia went to her fiancé's house this year. Mom, dad, this is Luke's older sister, Sileni."

Sileni nodded to the two adults that she didn't know. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for my lack of dress."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans waved a hand in her direction. Sileni noted that Lily looked nothing like her parents. This made the teenager wonder where Lily had gotten her red hair and green eyes. Perhaps a grandparent or even some sort of past family member.

"Not to worry, dear. The twins had told us you were sleeping and, along with everyone else, how many hours you have been putting in both your jobs." Mrs. Evans had explained.

Sileni smiled, nodding to her friends before looking over to Remus' father. "Mr. Lupin, it's nice to see you again. Mrs. Lupin is not here?"

Mr. Lupin nodded in return, smiling behind his drink. "No, my wife had decided to spend Christmas with her parents in England. They don't like me very much."

Sileni smiled, nodding her head before turning serious. "You three," Sileni said in a quiet, dangerous, voice to her brother and the twins. "In the kitchen, _now_!"

Without waiting for a reply or even if they would follow, walked down the hallway into the kitchen. All three wizard did as they were told, not wanting to disobey even further. Once in the kitchen, Sileni rounded on them, anger blazing within her eyes.

"What the _hell_ were you guys _thinking_? Absolutely _nothing_, that's what! You guys should know better that in no way, shape or form, did I want to see Remus–_ever_!" She whispered harshly, not wanting anyone to hear.

"We're sorry, Sileni, but I thought it was high time to face him. The twins agreed with me." Luke replied, tilting his head. "He's my best friend, my _brother_; you're going to see a lot of him whether you like it or not. You just can't keep hiding!"

Sileni sighed, shoving a hand into her disheveled hair. "Damn it, I was going to start when we went back to school."

Gideon put a hand on her shoulder. "Well, now you can face it earlier."

"I need to change, that's what I need to do." Sileni grumbled, feeling tired once more.

Fabian grinned, looking her up and down. "I think what you're wearing is just fine, in my opinion."

Sileni rolled her eyes and slapped his upper arm, making the older wizard laugh before a mischievous glint enter his blue eyes. Before Sileni could figure that out, Fabian had thrown her over his shoulder and raced towards the stairs, all the while Sileni yelling at him to put her down and threatening him in ways he wouldn't have children. Most of the group laughed at this, except Remus, who was scowling at the scene.

Once in her room, Fabian dumped Sileni on her bed, rushing back out with the girl yelling threats at him. Quickly changing into a pair of jeans and a shirt, Sileni returned to the group, Mrs. Evans giving her a plate of food. At first, Sileni kept her distance from Remus, but slowly warmed up to speaking with him–politely, of course. Come midnight, everyone started to give hugs or kisses to their respective partner.

What surprised them all, however, was Fabian and Sileni turning to each other and kissing. None of them, especially the two who were kissing, saw this. Though, it didn't mean that the couple stopped after a few minutes. At least, not until Severus literally knocked Sileni to the side did they break apart, both parties blushing with embarrassment. They looked to one another confused before turning to others, giving out hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

Sileni wore a frown of confusion, trying her hardest to concentrate on anything except that kiss. That had proved to be hard as she never had been kissed like that, especially from Remus. Coming up to Mr. Lupin, he surprised her by hugging her tightly, whispering so that the others close by wouldn't hear a word he was saying.

"I know that you didn't mean that kiss; but know that my son, despite being an idiot, never meant to hurt you as he did. He continues to see himself as a monster that always needs to be protected–something, as you might have known, that his mother had drilled into his head." He kissed her cheek. "Just think about it."

Still frowning, Sileni looked over to Remus, whom was not himself. She could forgive Remus, though becoming a couple again was a different matter. She just realized that no matter how long they were together, Remus was just a friend, nothing more. Besides, there was a Metamophmagus yet to be born and was to become his wife to bear him a child; not Sileni–_never_ Sileni.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	18. Chapter 17: Just a Nightmare

**Where I Stood**

**Chapter 17: Just a Nightmare; A Terrible Nightmare**

Back at school, rumors and questions were spread far and wide in the castle about the three men at the end of the Quidditch game before school ended a couple of days later. Of course, neither Sileni nor her brother said a word to anyone, letting the rumors and answers to the questions become outrages and ridicules. The teenager had also been on somewhat good terms with Remus; however their friendship is strained since the kiss on New Years. What also confused them was how Sirius was acting around Sileni since the night, too.

With the NEWTs coming closer, homework and practice exams were becoming more frequent. Sileni laid off the many hours at her jobs, but not the Order meetings. Voldemort has been issuing attacks on Ministry personnel, giving the _Daily Prophet_ many, and bigger, headlines. Sileni had been getting into contact with Andi more, trying to help the personnel and Minister Rochelle in keeping them, and their families, safe. However, Andi's Seer powers would take a lot of power on her part and on the castle since they are strongly connected, and would weakened her tremendously.

It was February, the week of Valentine's Day to be precise. As the students went on with their daily activity, and gushing over who will get who what, Sileni was on the seventh floor, her tarot cards spread out on a fifteen card layout (or also known as The English Spread) with a notebook and pen on her lap. She was trying to find a form of helping those that are to be killed or captured in several weeks, writing down what the cards say after each question.

It was becoming dusk, but Sileni didn't seem to notice, too deep with her work. Lucky for her, it was a Saturday. Regulus gave a ghostly smile at the sight of the older woman bent over her Muggle notebook (which she told him what it was when he asked one day), writing furiously. He stood a few feet away from her, hands in his pockets and his feet wide spread. Since the day Sileni had spoken to him, so that he may help the good side, the two had become good friends.

"You know, with how you always have your nose in a book, some would think you're in Ravenclaw."

Sileni sharply looked up, only to sigh in relief. "Damn it, Regulus, you scared the hell out of me. Did anyone follow you?"

Regulus shook his head and sat across from her, looking tied and desperate. "No, at least not that I know of,"

Cracking her neck from side to side, Sileni nodded, leaning back against the tall window behind her, letting the cool glass seep through her clothes. Regulus smiled softly, taking a mental picture of how the older teenager looked. She had propped up her feet and draped her arms over her knees, the light from the setting sun making her look even prettier than Regulus thought. With a shake of his head, the boy leaned back on his hands, exhaling sharply.

"You-Know-Who is going crazy. When he heard about the one called Phoenix getting killed by Reid Morp, he was livid. He told the Death Eaters that were supposed to kill that one family who was suppose to have the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw that if Phoenix was there to capture her."

Sileni raised an eyebrow, never having thought about the crazy wizard wanting to kidnap her. Luckily, she never told Regulus that Phoenix was actually her–for his safety, of course. Thinking over what he has said, Sileni return to listening to the younger teen, biting her lower lip in thought.

"You-Know-Who is planning something. I don't know what it is yet, but he is. He and his most loyal followers keep talking in low voices, away from others. It must be big, though, if they're keeping it from the rest of us–but I can't help feel like they're keeping it mostly from me."

Sileni stared at Regulus intently, her mind jumbling the information together. "Tell Voldemort that Phoenix lives. Tell him that she's a student about to graduate Hogwarts, and the only reason you know is because you over heard her and Dumbledore talking about that night."

Regulus frowned, looking at Sileni strangely. "Do you know who this Phoenix person is?"

Sileni took a deep breath. "Yes I do, because _I'm_ Phoenix."

Regulus' eyes widen in shock and surprise. When Sileni had asked for his help, she only mentioned Dumbledore and this order he had formed, nothing else. But he wondered how the older teen became so informed to weaken and angry Voldemort. Regulus made a noise, not really knowing what to say to this revealing information.

Before anything else could be said, footsteps echoing on either side of the corridors could be heard, both teens looking at either end. Not wanting to be caught with the items she had, Sileni quickly gathered all her tarot cards and notebook, shoving them into her bag.

"Regulus, you tell Voldemort to attack on graduation day. Tell him that with all the teachers preoccupied, the wards surrounding Hogwarts would be weakened just a bit for them to Apparate into the Great Hall."

Regulus nodded just as the footsteps came to an abrupt stop.

"You two know each other?"

Both teens looked over to see a frowning Sirius looking back and forth between the two. Sileni sighed with relief as Regulus rolled his eyes, leaning back once more on his hands.

"Damn it, Sirius, you scared the hell out of us!" Sileni scolded, leaning back on the window once more.

Sirius walked forward, continuing to look back and forth between the two. "I volunteered to come get you for dinner as I needed to meet someone up at one of the Astronomy Towers."

Sileni raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but I'm not hungry and I still have to get some answers. So why don't you just meet whoever you need to meet." Sirius went to answer when Sileni continued. "And yes, we do know each other, obviously. We met back in, what, November?"

Knowing the glint in his older brother's eyes, Regulus stood up and dusted his pants, nodding to Sileni once more. Without words, they spoke volume and an agreement of what they just spoke. Regulus bid them goodnight, quickly leaving the way he came from. He now knew that it was best to admire the older teen from afar as it seemed his older brother had a soft spot for Sileni.

Her bottom numbed, Sileni stood up and stretched, going on her tip toes to stretch, not just her arms, but her body as well. Sirius chuckled, grinning at the sight, liking what he saw before him. The girl sighed in content, leaning back against the window once more, suddenly feeling exhausted. Sirius tilted his head, staring intently at the girl.

"So what's up with you and that older guy?" Sirius suddenly asked.

Sileni frowned in thought, wondering who he was talking about, before laughing. "No, no. I think I was just overwhelmed with emotions because of Remus, and I know for a fact that he was just emotional after saving his and his brother's life."

Sirius nodded, not knowing how to react to this. "Well, how about I walk you back to Gryffindor Tower since you don't want to eat?"

"What about the person you're supposed to meet?" Sileni asked with a raised eyebrow, picking up her bag.

Sirius waved a hand before putting them in his pockets. "I can always meet them again later."

Sileni laughed, walking down the corridor. "I guess it was one of your fan clubs?"

Sirius scrunched up his face in disgust. "No, but I can assure you the person I was supposed to meet would understand."

Sileni shrugged, not really caring either way. The two teens walked on in silence, both deep in thought. They entered Gryffindor Tower and made their way over to the couch, a couple of fifth years quickly getting up from Sirius' raised eyebrow. Sileni tried not to laugh at this, flopping down on the couch, her legs hanging over the arm chair. Sirius jumped from the back of the couch, landing just a couple of inches from Sileni's head. She glared at him before closing her eyes, massaging her forehead and rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on, Sileni?" Sirius asked quietly, staring into the fire. "Why were speaking with my brother?"

Sileni sighed (something she noted she's been doing a lot that day). "That's something you need to ask Regulus, however I think you should wait a while. How long a while is, I don't know; but I can tell you right now, it won't be safe for him if you start asking questions."

Sileni felt rather than see Sirius tensing up next to her. She can only imagine what he was thinking as she might be thinking the same if someone was telling her about Luke. She can only hope that Sirius won't make trouble for his brother. Sileni had a feeling that Voldemort might have some of his follower's children looking on Regulus during the school to see who he might be talking to.

"Sirius, if you need to ask, write him a message that only the _two of you_ know and understand. I hate to say this, but I think there might be some bad people watching your brother and who it is that he associates with."

Sileni looked up at Sirius to see him exhale sharply, relaxing somewhat and leaning back against the couch. Deep in thought, he seemed to understand her and the danger he might put his brother in if he starts to 'care' about Regulus once again. Sirius wasn't an idiot; he knew if both his brother and Sileni were speaking alone, it might have to do with the Order Dumbledore has going on. Once again Sirius tensed up, realization dawning on him.

"Sileni, please tell him that my brother isn't part of..." he trailed off, not knowing if he could finish that sentence or not.

Sileni sighs quietly, swinging her legs and sitting up. She turns to the older boy to see a distraught, almost defeated, look upon his face. The girl gives him a sympathetic look before hugging him tightly. She feels Sirius bury his face into the crock of her neck, his arms winding around her waist and holding just as tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. But that's why we've been speaking alone since I've gone to him. He saw how dangerous and brutal Voldemort really is, and I'm here to help him escape that life–" _'More like his death,'_ Sileni thought."–in return he helps us destroy this monster." Sileni whispered quietly into his ear, not wanting to let anyone hear.

That was how the other Marauders' and Lily saw them, Remus tensing up in anger and confusion. However, when Sirius pulled away, they saw the distraught, and painful, look he tried to hide when he spotted them. They immediately went to him, quickly asking questions of what was wrong (Remus guilty of the thoughts and hatred he had for his brother). That's when it dawned on Sileni, making her tensed up with fear as she thought back to her conversation with the younger Black.

_'It must be big, though, if they're keeping it from the rest of us–but I can't help feel like they're keeping it mostly from me.'_

Sileni's eyes widen with fear. "Oh my God, he knows he's helping us!" She muttered before quickly standing on the couch and jumping over it.

She ignored the questions being thrown at her as she raced out of the portrait. She needed to reach the unused classroom to contact Kingsley. Sileni kicked herself for her stupidity and forgetfulness. Though she knew it wasn't that she forgot, it was she was too preoccupied in keeping herself hidden and preparing herself to be killed in several months. Sileni skidded to a stop and hid behind a suit-in-armor, scolding herself.

_'Stupid, what can Kingsley do?'_

With a shake of her head, Sileni transformed and raced back to Gryffindor Tower. Luckily some first year was entering, letting the older teen race right after her, and towards the group still sitting on the couches. Jumping on top of the couch then down in between Luke and James, Sileni hissed a growl, pawing James' jacket. Everyone frowned, the boys mostly wondering what it was Sileni wanted. With mental roll of her eyes, Sileni looked around before jumping on to the coffee table and scratching the blank parchment that was left there.

"Oh!" James cried, pulling out the map from inside his jacket.

Since Lily knew of the map already, the group only leaned forward to cover the map as James laid it flat on the coffee table before Sileni. Muttering the spell, Lily still looked in awe at what the boys have accomplished. Sileni quickly scanned the map, pawing at one page or another when she didn't find the one person she was looking for. She then hissed a growl, placing a paw on the right side of the map and moving to look at it closely.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Lily questioned confused.

Sirius leaned further in, frowning in confusion. "Wilkes and Avery?"

Giving an angry hiss/growl, Sileni jumped to the back of the couch and down, running out of the portrait that opened on its own (Sileni mentally thanked Andi). She quickly made her way towards the east Astronomy Towers, praying that she wouldn't be too late to modify their memories. Despite having _Obliviated_ Peter's memory, he seems to still fall into the hands of evil–and possibly know that he can turn into the rat that he is.

Reaching the tower, Sileni returned to her body and slowly eased over to the door, listening carefully to the whispering voices inside. Drawing out her wand, Sileni carefully opened the door, trying to see where all three boys were standing.

"Good job, Pettigrew. We'll contact our dads." One of the boys said.

Eyes widening, Sileni looked around and hid over behind a tapestry (though she only needed to hide long enough to stun him). Watching Peter close the door behind him, Sileni stunned him quickly, sending another spell to mute the noise he would make by falling to the floor. Moving from behind the tapestry, Sileni rearranged the boy's memory before moving back over to the door, getting ready to stun the two other boys still inside the Astronomy Tower.

Taking a deep breath, Sileni slowly opens the door once again and looks around it. Biting her lower lip, she sees the two boy's backs to her and the door, speaking quietly and writing on a parchment that they had. Slinking inside, Sileni stuns one boy then the other before he realized what had happened. Exhaling softly, Sileni makes quick work in modifying their memories then changing the brief note on the parchment to the parents so the boys wouldn't remember what really happened.

Nodding, Sileni quickly rushed out of the tower and down the stairs, transforming. She can only pray that she wasn't too late; that the boy's had not sent another letter while she dealt with Peter. Just those few seconds were precious and wasted on the rat.

**4545454545**

The months were ticking by, the deadly silence of Voldemort's activity made everyone on edge. Sileni had become silent and withdrawn from everything and everyone, her friends and brother becoming worried every day. More and more she has been spending her time alone on the seventh floor, working out plans of attack and safety of others. Because she didn't know how and when Voldemort was to attack on graduation day, Sileni was stressed out on the plans.

To say the least Dumbledore was livid when Sileni had–not ordered and not questioned–_told_ him to lower the protection wards around the Great Hall. Sileni had calmly explained the situation and what she had told her inside source. The Order had thought her mad, but Sileni did not waver. She told them a false plan, needing to keep secret of her suicide plan to herself.

The beginning of May had the Marauders, Lily, Sarah, Severus, and Sileni sitting in the middle of the grassy courtyard, talking to one another. Well, all except Sileni, who was dozing off, her head resting on Severus lap. Unconsciously he was running his hand through her hair, which was the reason she was falling asleep. Two of the boys glowered at this, but said nothing as it was the first time Sileni was _actually_ hanging out with them. As she fell asleep, Severus leaned back on his hands, trying hard not to shift to get some feelings back into his legs.

That's when it came; the warning, and the wanting of what she will never have.

**4545454545**

_Sileni opened her eyes, frowning in confusion at the bright, pure white corridor with its walls long in both width and length, the pillars running up and down on either side for miles. Suddenly the corridor started to move as fast as speed in one direction, making the teen dizzy–and a bit nausea. The corridor then stopped before disappearing into another scene, Sileni frowning at it before her._

_Taking a step forward, she looked around the large backyard with one or two large trees giving lots of shade, but also lots of sun. There were three children from the ages of three and five, playing soccer with a shadowed man, the family laughing. Then a woman walked out from the house, picking up the three year old boy when he ran towards her. Because the woman had her back to Sileni, she couldn't see the face._

_"Mommy, Emily keeps using magic to win and daddy doesn't say anything!"_

_"Oh really?" The woman questioned, raising an eyebrow at her husband, who smiled innocently. "Honey, care to explain?"_

_The twin girls giggled, looking between their parents. "Ooh, daddy's in trouble!" They chorused._

_"Eni, sweetheart," he started, but the woman cut him off._

_"Sirius Black, how many times have I told you __**not**__ to call me by that damn name!"_

_Sileni was startled in surprise, the names registering to her. Then the white corridor appeared once again before it started to move, erasing what it was that she saw. However, the corridor came to a stop at a horrible nightmare; one that Sileni hope to not let it come true._

_**4545454545**_

_The sixteen year old eyes widen in fear and shock. She was in the middle of the Great Hall, destruction all over. Different color of spells were flying everywhere, bouncing off walls or hitting one person or another. The windows were all shattered, the tables and benches all overturned, and the enchanted ceiling no longer there. She saw so many of those she came to love and care fall hurt or dead at the hands of evil._

"_No," Sileni whispered, looking at the chaos all around her._

_This was not how she wanted the attack to become, where the light side would be losing–dying. Then she felt Andi before seeing them walking towards her amongst the devastating chaos, a grim look upon their rainbow, faceless, face._

"_He is coming and this will be the result. He wanted you to be stopped once and for all; so Death had changed the day you were to die once again." Andi sighed sadly. "After Mad-Eye had destroyed his beloved snake, Voldemort wanted revenge on you. So with informing Regulus of attacking on this day, this is what's to become."_

_Sileni blinked back the tears, looking around before staring at Andi. "Is there any way you can save everyone?"_

_The chaos disappeared and the east seventeenth floor corridor appeared in its place. Sileni was shaking with fury and fear, wrapping her arms to keep her safe._

"_Yes, but—"_

_Sileni shook her head. "Do it, I got only a month. I'm to sacrifice myself to save the others, remember that."_

_Andi sighed. "As you wish,"_

**4545454545**

Sileni gasped, sitting up. She placed a hand to her neck, not hearing the concern around her. How could one possibly little interference change the whole course of the future? And how could her plan fail, when she had the help of the Order working on these plans to make it work better, become stronger? Sileni gave a small scream when hands took her shoulders. She gave a sigh of relief, attaching herself to Sirius quickly, needing the comfort that he was willing to give her.

"I'm sorry you guys, it was just a nightmare." She sighed once more, "a terrible nightmare."

With her cheek on Sirius shoulder, Sileni couldn't help but feel something nagging at the back of her mind; as though Sirius holding her should remind her of something important–at least important to her. Inhaling deeply Sileni looks around the courtyard noting the suspicious, and the envy, stares from Sirius' fan club, taking everything in. Ever since coming to this world, Sileni had to grow up, become the adult. Unlike her brother, she wasn't able to enjoy her 'high school' years.

Tears of regret and sadness started to form, Sileni kicking herself for not letting herself enjoy the years she had here with her brother and friends. Why did she had to be so busy in trying to save Harry and the characters she had fallen in love with, both in the books and in real life? She could have done both, right? Have the time of her life as a teen and be the adult? Wasn't that what she was trying to do in the first place?

Needing to be alone, Sileni pulled away from Sirius and bid her goodbyes, walking quickly in one direction, not caring where she was going so long as she was alone. The group looked after her, Luke more distraught then the others. He can somewhat tell what his sister was going through, but her mood swings were becoming more and more frequent as the day she was suppose to die was nearing in just a month.

Luke has heard and read over the plans, having helped his sister when she came to him. There was no way that she was to die; he had already owled the Prewett twins, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley. Whatever plan the Order has decide to use, they were to protect his sister without her knowing, which is harder to do then being said. He can only pray that she will live through that day and nothing serious will happen to her _or_ the others.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


	19. Epilogue: Changed Destiny For a Price

**This is the last chapter. The song featured in this chapter is called **_**Running Away**_** by Midnight Hour. Thank you!**

**Where I Stood**

**Epilogue: Changed Destiny For a Very High Price**

It was nearing June, and both Thorn siblings were on edge, always looking over their shoulder whenever they hear a noise. They knew that if one thing (like Regulus helping Sileni and the Order) can change the course of the future, what are the chances that it can backfire and kill them all now? It was even worse for Sileni as she was to go on another mission the week before graduation (Lily scolded the other teen for not studying or the lack of sleep she will get when she had to 'go out.').

This mission, however, had the siblings fighting constantly, the group of friends or professor trying to split them up. Sileni wanted to be there–_needing_ to be there to face the vile snake before the battle showed up at the school. She didn't know what it was, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was supposed to be with that group; not hiding away until graduation. Luke didn't understand this, of course, but Sileni didn't care. She had the final say on the things she does with the Order, and that was that (pissing her brother off was just a bonus).

Finally revealing her inside source to the Order, Regulus was beside himself. He doubted himself and tried to back down so many times, but neither Sirius nor Sileni would let him. It was all Sirius doing that had both Sileni and Regulus standing before the headmaster door. Sirius wanted to come, but Sileni didn't think the Order would like that other teens know of their organization so had asked him to stay back.

"Breathe, Regulus, you'll be fine." Sileni told him, smiling softly.

Regulus took in big gulps of breath, but was not calming down at all. The older teen chuckled quietly, placing comforting hands on the boy's shoulder. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and scared, Sileni giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Honey, _you will be fine_. I promise nothing is going to happen to you, ok? Now, what would you like to be called?"

Regulus sighed, looking up at the stone wall. "Rab,"

Sileni raised an eyebrow but smiled at the irony. "Very well, you ready?"

Regulus took a deep breath and nodded. Sileni smiled softly and nodded in return, placing a hand on his cheek. Turning to the door, Sileni opened it and walked in, smiling to the group all ready waiting for the two of them. To protect Regulus Sileni had performed a glamour on him when they met up in an empty classroom. Once the door closed, Sileni rubbed a hand on the younger teens back, trying to lend him strength to speak in front of so many people.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you Rab."

Many wizards raised an eyebrow at this, Regulus chuckling nervously. Sileni gave a look to a young wizard when he questioned the name. Regulus flushed in embarrassment, wishing he had picked another name.

"A name to protect his identity; as is the glamour I placed on him."

"How can we trust him? He can decide to betray us? We do not know how he looks like." A witch in the back asked.

Sileni set her jaw, but understood their concern for they were so close to the end. "He won't betray us, _I_ trust him. Besides, hasn't the information he gave us in the past several months correct?"

"I know you understand our questioning, Phoenix," Kingsley spoke, stepping forward. "But I believe he should step forward once all this is over so we may thank him properly; as your true name as well."

Sileni looked over to Regulus, who nodded softly. "Very well, we will do that."

_'Even though when I'm dead you will get my true name from my brother.'_ Sileni thought grimly.

"Good, now tell us what you know." Dumbledore told Regulus reluctantly.

Taking a deep breath, Regulus turned to Sileni before looking at the group around them. Thus, he told them of the meeting at the Riddle house in a week, who was to attend, and what time it was going to be.

He told them of the wards that would be protecting the ground and the house, the exits that are hidden from those that do not know the property, and the password to pass through the door to enter the house should all else fail to protect those inside. Everyone took this in, the silence in the room thick.

"How many Death Eaters would there be?" Mad-Eye finally asked.

"There's a little over sixty followers, including vampires and werewolves."

The room sprung to a murmur amongst everyone as Sileni rubbed at her neck and collar bone where the female vampire had struck her several months back. Fabian gripped her shoulder once before dropping his hand and looking towards Dumbledore, as did everyone else, to see what they should do now.

"We will continue to go with our plan of attack, only with more cautious after this information."

"Will you be there, Rab?" The wizard who questioned his name asked.

"No, he is going to give an excuse as to why he can't go. That way he won't be forced to show you all his true form." Sileni answered, giving the young wizard a look that quieted him quickly.

Everyone looking to one another, Dumbledore excused them all, wanting to figure out who exactly Rab was. He had tried to look into his mind, but found a block around it. The headmaster looked over to Sileni, but she was not paying him any mind, rather, she was speaking in low voices with Rab and Fabian. He wondered if someone else had placed that block around the unknown wizard's mind because they knew he was going to try and find out who this person was. Or perhaps someone would have tried to figure it out.

Either way, the block around Rab was strong, and without knowing who the source was, there was no way of bringing it down. Schooling his face, Dumbledore spoke to those that walked over to him, trying not to let others what he was thinking–not that anyone could figure it out anyways.

**4545454545**

Luke was pacing in the common room, his anger radiating off of him. Sarah, who was led inside by Lily and James, watched in concern, not knowing what to do to calm her boyfriend. Severus was there too, with the help of Luke earlier in the day. It was the night of the mission, and Luke was even more on edge. Then he stopped, looking towards the girl's staircase, the others looked in that direction as well. Sileni walked down the stairs and stopped on the last step, looking towards her brother.

It was an hour and a half before midnight and they were the only ones still awake; which is what Sileni wanted–_needed_–in the first place. The group felt the tension between the siblings and wondered what they could do to break that.

"Damn it Sileni!" Luke cried, shoving a hand through his hair.

"Andi would have let me know if something were to happen tonight." Sileni argued.

Luke turned away, than sharply turned to her, eyes glowing with anger and fear. "Like the mission where none of the healers could figure out the spell that had you in a coma for several hours?"

Sileni closed her eyes in remembrance, hating the fact that her brother had that over her head. Luke sighed sharply and turned to the window, looking out to the dark sky with no light but the stars. Even then, the star's light wasn't bright enough to give someone away, which was good on the Order's side as they needed the darkness to cover their tracks.

"Luke..." Sileni trailed off in a strained voice.

"Just go," Luke muttered, not looking at his sister.

Sileni stepped forward, but stopped, sensing the anger and tension on his shoulders. She needed to keep her emotions on check or she will be a wreck for the mission–something she cannot afford to do. However, how badly did Sileni wanted to ease her brother's fear and ease the hurting he was feeling at the moment. Though, Luke wouldn't want to go near her unless she promised not to go on this mission–which was not happening. With a shake of her head, the seventeen year old turned and walked out of the Tower, not once looking back.

Taking a deep breath, Remus quickly stood and ran after the girl, the others looking on in sympathetic to either him or Luke. The werewolf quickly caught up to Sileni, stopping her with a hand on her arm. Sileni sighed, turning to her ex-boyfriend, needing to go meet the others before the mission started in a half hour.

"Sileni, he's just worried." Remus started, "we're _all_ worried."

Sileni sighed, "Remus, I have to go. I'll be fine; goodnight."

Jerking her arm from his grip, Sileni jogged the rest of the way, needing to get away from all the emotions that were in the air. Remus stared after her, his own emotions on over drive. With a shake of his head, the werewolf turned back to return to his friends, concealing his fear so he can be strong for Luke.

**4545454545**

–Riddle House–

Sileni moved easily with Fabian and Gideon on either side of her. The group of dozen had broken through the barrier to the grounds; now it was only a matter of time to get inside the home. At the side of the house, Sileni and the twins looked around them, making sure no one has heard them yet. Inhaling softly, Sileni crouched next to the basement window and held out her hands, feeling the strong magic vibrating against her palms.

Biting her lower lip, Sileni took out her wand and started to perform a complicated spell Regulus had taught her.

_"I have good reasons that He-Who-Must-Be-Named would use this on the windows."_

The younger teen's voice echoed in her head with words of the night before. With a last, sharp, of wand movement, the trio noted the window glow bright blue before dimming quickly. With a smirk, Sileni replaced her wand back in her holder and slowly opened the window. She slid in first, looking about in the darkness of the basement, getting chills down her spine.

The Prewett twins jumped behind her silently, adjusting to the darkness quickly. Knowing they cannot light their wands, Fabian took the front and Gideon the rear. They made their way towards the stairs, silencing their footsteps. Reaching the door, Fabian unlocked the door and listened quietly. So far, Regulus had told them were all true.

With a signal from the group that came through the front door, Fabian opened the door nodding to Mad-Eye. The large group made their way to the staircase. Taking deep breaths before following, Sileni was immediately surrounded by Kingsley, Mad-Eye, the Prewett twins, and an older wizard she has yet to remember the name. Though, glad to steal some of their strength, Sileni hated that they thought her fragile after what happened the last mission.

Taking another breath, the group charged in a battle starting up quickly within seconds. Sileni were quickly separated from those that tried to protect her, fear rising a bit, though she did not show it. Even with the knowledge of spells and dueling, the young witch used her fists on those that were close enough and not paying attention. She had gotten a few scratches from some of the vampires and a deep wound around her waist from a werewolf.

Suddenly, Sileni's air rushed out of her when something large and heavy fell on top of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Fenrir Greyback snarled at the witch below him, bearing his teeth while still in his human form. Despite some of the stories and facts in this world and that in the Muggle world, werewolves in the Harry Potter world are able to transform at well–only at the night of the full moon are they not able to return to their human form and the transformation more painful.

"Any last words, witch?"

Sileni smirked, grabbing hold of the dagger hidden from sight at her waist. "Yeah, I'm glad you came to me; revenge for the Lupin's family."

Sileni plunged the dagger in the werewolf's neck, pushing away the dead (surprised) body from her. With a sigh of relief, Sileni quickly stood and rushed back into battle, hexing or killing those that were trying to do the same to her. Seeing a familiar book on top of a desk, Sileni sent an explosive spell, hearing a snarl from somewhere behind her.

As she was turning to look, she saw another item exploding and another cry. Grinning, the teen turned only to gasp. Nagini was standing ready to strike her. But a green spell hit the snake, followed by a sword slicing the head. A cry of despair could be heard, Voldemort and the few followers Apparating away. Sileni sighed, smiling at Mad-Eye still holding his wand like a sword.

"You just _love_ falling into the line of trouble, don't you Phoenix?"

This caused Sileni to start laughing, the others following slowly. Knowing that the danger was now gone, they needed some relief of the stress this mission had on everyone. Mad-Eye grinned (though it looked like he was scolding), shaking his head.

"You damn trouble makers take her back to school." He ordered the twins.

"Thank you Alastor." Sileni whispered, placing a hand on his right cheek.

Kissing his left cheek, Sileni turned to the twins, not mentioning the faint pink upon the crazy wizard cheeks. She walked with them back to the ground and pass the area where the wards were once, not taking any chance that they might be tracked back.

**4545454545**

–Gryffindor Tower–

Sileni stumbled inside the common room, inhaling deeply. Still up was her brother standing by the window and her friends by the fireplace. Turning to face her, Sileni noticed that her brother's eyes were red from either crying or holding back his tears. Without saying a word, Luke rushed towards, hugging her tightly once he reached her. Sileni buried her face into his shoulder, letting the fear and the rush she still had after the mission that night.

Despite it being successful, there was the matter of graduation. It's possible that her brother might know of what she was planning, but it would be so deep in the back of his mind that Luke doesn't want to believe it.

"How'd it go?" Luke whispered hoarsely, clearing his throat.

Sileni shook her head. "We got over another two dozen followers; however Voldemort escaped with a few others." She whispered in returned.

Leaning back, Sileni saw a tear or two falling down Luke's cheeks. She smiled softly when he sniffed loudly, wiping them away furiously. Their bond so strong since they started this journey, Sileni was almost sorry she was to break it for she could see that he was always trying to be as tough as she was.

Though he needn't to be as Luke was _always_ the strong one between them; the outgoing one that would challenge life at full head.

"Get some sleep, Luke, you look like hell."

Luke laughed, letting his sister go. "You look worse than I do. Take a shower, too; you need it."

Sileni held back her tears when Luke kissed her forehead, squeezing her arms in either comfort or strength. She walked towards the girl's staircase, not acknowledging her friends as all Sileni wanted to do was sleep forever. Luke exhaled deeply, not able to stop staring at the empty staircase his sister disappeared to. He turned to Sarah, who had walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm. Placing an arm around her shoulders, Luke brought his girlfriend closer and kissing her forehead. The older teen felt her shudder and gripped his shirt in response.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered, looking at nothing ahead of him.

They walked over to the boy's staircase, both bidding goodnight to the group. James, Lily, and Severus wondered what they should do as questions were not answered, their confusion not satisfied. The couple and the Slytherin looked over to Sirius and Remus to see them both frowning at different directions.

"Let's go get some rest, you guys. See you all tomorrow." James told them.

He and Lily were going to go escort Severus to Slytherin common room before going back to the Head boy and girl's tower. The other two Marauders looked after them before staring at one another. Without saying a word, both boys made their way to the stairs. They were quiet, both deep in their thoughts.

"You still love her, don't you?" Sirius asked Remus quietly.

Remus smiled ruefully at his best friend as they stopped before their door. Sirius stared at him intently, wishing that he can hear all that he was thinking.

"I never stopped loving her, Padfoot; I never stopped."

Sirius watched him enter the room first, his frown deepening further. With a sigh and a shake of his head, the older boy went to his bed, erasing the thoughts he was thinking moments ago from his mind. He walked inside and straight to his bed, not bothering to change out of his clothes.

**4545454545**

–Next day–

Grateful the day was Saturday, Sileni stayed in her bed, listening to her music. It was mid-day and a gray day, the promise of rain in the breeze that came through the open window. The seventeen year old stared at nothing, softly singing along with the song. Sileni had showered and changed into jeans and a shirt when she entered the room last night, knowing she wasn't going to be able to sleep. The mission had given her too much energy to not settle down.

She had read over the Harry Potter books once more, noting the story has changed entirely; not just when she read the Order of the Phoenix a couple months before. Right about dawn (after finishing the seventh book), Sileni had wrote nine letters to her friends and brother, only finishing about an hour ago. The girl only wanted to be alone, to think over everything that she and her brother have been through–and why Andi hasn't spoken to her in such a long time. The door suddenly opened, a blushing sixth year girl poking her head inside.

"Phoenix, a Fabian Prewett is here to see you?" The girl questioned because of the name.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute." Sileni told her, sitting up and taking out her earphones.

She walked over to the desk, closed the window, and grabbed hold of the stack of letters. Sileni slowly made her way down and to the smiling Fabian, knowing the amount of girls looking at his way and giggling silly. Sileni ignored her brother and friends, wanting to get this visit over with as soon as possible. Fabian's smile faltered when he saw her. He reached a hand to skim his fingers under the dark circles Sileni did not try to hide.

"You didn't sleep?" He accused.

"No. Now come on, I have a favor to ask you."

She walked towards the portrait hole, Fabian following closely behind. They were quiet as Sileni led him to the bridge that she truly loves, the scenery making her calm and at peace. She stopped in the middle and handed the letters to the older wizard before leaning on the railing, closing her eyes against the breeze with the scent of rain.

"What are these?"

"Letters that I need you to send out after graduation," Sileni turned to face him, leaning back. "The top one is for you to read out loud to those in the Order."

Fabian frowned, looking at the teenager sharply. "Why don't _you_ give them out?"

Sileni smiled softly, sadly. "Just in case, I want you to hold on to them."

Fabian went to say something but Sileni shook her head. "Don't, just... don't."

The older wizard saw the exhaustion and defeated look, and sighed. "All right, Phoenix; just in case."

With a nod, Sileni turned back to lean on the rail, looking out to the river and mountains before her. How she wished she had more time to explore this world, to know the people and learn more of the magic. She had already heard that both Severus and Damocles have started to get somewhere with the _Wolfsbane_ potion. She prayed that they will continue to work together and find a possible cure for those that truly want to be normal again.

_**Don't lie and say that it's OK,  
It's alright if there's nothing more to say,  
So I'm running away,  
I'm leaving this place,  
Yeah, I'm running away,  
I'm running away,**_

"You better get going; Dumbledore wouldn't like word spreading quickly about you being here." Sileni suggested, not looking back.

Fabian nodded, knowing the girl couldn't see it. "All right, I'll see you on the day of graduation so we can go over the plan once more."

Sileni nodded, holding back her tears. She heard him walking away, not daring to look back at him–to remember. It was already painful that she wasn't telling them the truth, that she was killing herself behind their backs. It was going to hurt them, but Sileni wanted to save them–_needed_ to save this world she has fallen in love in real life and in the books. She laughed to herself, watching the rain to start pouring down to the earth. How many times have she thought that? That this life and the books are so separate yet so real at the same time?

With a shake of her head, Sileni walked away from the castle and to the other side of the bridge, wanting to feel the rain fall down upon her and feel like a kid again. Something she has been messing for the last three years.

**4545454545**

–Graduation–

Sileni stared intently into the desk in front of her, not listening to a word Mad-Eye and Gideon were saying. She already knew the plan by heart; this was just precaution and reminder so things wouldn't go wrong. But she had her own plan to follow through with. Just the night before she had finally gotten a hold of Andi, and told her what it was she needed to do and when. When she asked why Andi hasn't contacted her in the last couple of months, she understood why.

Andi has helped Sileni so much in the begging of the year that the power of the magic was draining from her and needed to rest. If Andi didn't, what Sileni were asking would never have been possible to do.

"Okay, so we got that?" Mad-Eye growled, bringing the teenager out of her trance.

Everyone nodded or voiced out their opinion, straightening out their clothes. Sileni inhaled softly, rolling her neck from side to side and focus on her plan. The others gave her words of comfort or a small laugh, trying to ease the tension and the weight this mission had on everyone.

_'If only they knew.'_ Sileni thought sadly. _'You ready Andi?'_

_'No, but I can't stop you from doing this.'_ Andi told her truthfully.

Sileni smiled ruefully, shaking her head. Wanting to say her goodbyes quickly, and discreetly (as there was only two hours before the graduation ceremony started), Sileni went around to speak with those she had come close with; giving advice, hugs, and kisses on cheeks. Hopefully peace will come to them quickly after her death; they needed it.

_**Don't tell me I'm the one to blame,  
It's too late for you to make me stay,  
No, I won't stay,  
So I'm running away,  
I'm leaving this place,  
Yeah, I'm running away,  
I'm running away,**_

The two hours were spent with having Sileni spending time with those she had came to care greatly, swamping stories of the last three years they had met. This was the most animated the group had seen Sileni become; Luke more suspicious than anything else. Of course Sileni tried to ease him, which worked for a while.

Throughout the ceremony Sileni kept her mind wondering to what was to come. Several times her brother kept elbowing her to pay attention, but the seventeen year old just kept repeating the plan over and over again in her head. The time was coming; she felt it rather than knowing. Something about Voldemort's presence nearby gave her chills down her spine. Only a second before the two kids had gotten their diploma did Andi confirmed it.

_'He's here, Sileni. Get ready for the fight of the history.'_

As soon as Dumbledore congratulated the graduates, Sileni stood from her seat, yelling out to Andi. Andi sent out strong surge of magic to surround the entire population within the _Great Hall_ and placed them outside its grand doors. Just seconds before Voldemort and the last of his followers appeared, looking around in confusion and suspicious.

"You want me, Voldemort?" The Death Eater's and the snake man looked towards the entrance to see Sileni. "Then come get me!" She shouted, sending a nonverbal spell without giving the snake a chance to answer or speak.

The spell hit one of his followers (the group surprised with shock) and Sileni sent another, trying to minimum the threat to herself and the others once they are to enter the hall. But she doubted she would be able to hold them off enough to minimize the threat as she wasn't as strong or experienced in fighting with wands and spells.

_'Don't let them in, Andi; don't let them in just yet!'_

**4545454545**

—Outside—

_**And faster than you can follow me,**_

_**From this lonely place,  
And farther than you can find me,**_

_**I'm leaving,  
Yeah I'm leaving today,  
**_

The Hogwarts' staff, the Marauders', Lily, Sarah, and Severus were all trying to open the doors to the _Great Hall_, wondering what happened. Shouts and shattering glass could be heard from within, Luke realizing what was happening. He realized the distraction and the anxious look in his sister's eyes and movement throughout that whole day and during the ceremony.

"Andi! Open these doors!" Luke shouted, trying to pry open the doors.

_'I am sorry, but I cannot do that. Not yet,'_ Andi replied sadly.

Luke growled in desperation. "Damn it, Andi! I'm not going to let my sister die! Now, open these damn doors!" He cried, pounding on the door at each word.

_'Remus, follow her advice; do _not_ live in denial.'_ Andi spoke to the werewolf.

Remus was taken aback by a voice in his head, wondering who or what it was. Suddenly the doors were thrown open, the group standing in shock at the sight. However, they quickly recovered and ran into battle, Remus running towards the injured Sileni in the middle of the hall. She was still fighting a wizard before she killed him. Though she was tackled to the ground by a vampire, that was quickly hit by a spell by someone behind the werewolf and was flown off of the girl.

_**And I,**_

_**I'll never let you find me,  
I'm leaving you behind with the past,  
No, I won't look back,  
And I don't want to hear your reasons,  
Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay,  
**_

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Remus scolded, helping Sileni stand.

"Know I'll always love you. That there are others that love you for who you are, not what you become every full moon. Live your life, Remus; let the people into your heart." She whispered, seeing Voldemort turning towards them with hatred. "Goodbye."

She pushed Remus away with all her strength, turning to face Voldemort, just as he sent the killing curse. Sileni saw the satisfaction on the snake's face and eyes, a snarl upon his lips. Nearly everyone saw this with shock surging through their system, not able to believe what they were seeing. Those in the Order were furious when they found themselves locked outside the _Great Hall_ with Sileni fighting the evil creatures all by herself.

Right then they knew that she had planned this from the beginning. It was only confirmed when Luke and started to yell to some Andi about not wanting to let his sister die.

"No!" Several people, along with Remus, cried after the shock had quickly passed.

_**And try,**_

_**And try to understand me,  
And try to understand what I say,**_

_**When I say I can't stay,  
I, I'm moving on from this place,  
I'm leaving and I won't quit running away.  
**_

Sileni had managed to smirk right before the killing curse had killed her, feeling herself at peace right away. Despite what the books have said or searched on the internet, the last and deadly curse did not take effect right away–but it was painless.

"Sileni!"

With the last of her strength, Andi covered Sileni with the magic she had left, taking the young girl's advice to her ex-boyfriend–among other reasons that _Hogwarts_ only knew. Andi had decided this a long time ago; mostly around when Sileni had decided to kill herself several months back. With all that she has done and seen, Andi didn't believe it was the young girl's time to die. To not have a life like the one Andi has seen so many times, over and over again. So before Sileni's body landed, dead, on the floor, it disappeared into thin air.

_**I'm running away.  
I'm leaving this place.  
Yeah, I'm running away.  
I'm running away.**_

**4545454545**

–Unknown–

Sileni appeared in a dining room, crashing down hard upon a set table with a cry. She rolled off to the side, falling to the floor in pain. Footsteps could be heard, Sileni placing a hand to her stomach as she tried to push herself up a bit, looking up painfully. Before her stood an older Sirius Black, a look of shock and recognition on his face. Others stood behind him, but they weren't able to get pass him as he was standing right in the doorway.

"Oh my Merlin, Sileni?"

"What the hell did you do, Andi?" She asked before passing out in pain.

**A/N: ****All right you guys, PLEASE review and give me your thoughts on the story thus far; thanks!**


End file.
